De la Haine à l'Amour
by alice1021
Summary: L'histoire se situe dans tentation: Bella se retrouve seule abandonnée des Cullen, Jake son meilleur ami qui a du prendre ses distance par devoir,Paul coléreux ne supporte plus d'entendre parler d'elle...Une imprégnation.Lemon/ Langage cru
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer**

**Prologue:**

**PV Bella**

Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que ma vie a de nouveaux un sens. Depuis des mois qu_'__**Il**_ est partie, qu**_'Ils_** sont partis je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais à nouveau sourire, respirée sans souffrir, que le trou béant dans ma poitrine commençait a cicatrisé lentement, prendre plaisir à côtoyer d'autres personnes sans faire semblant, et le plus surprenant pensée que je pouvais ne serait qu'une seconde pensé à un autre que_** lui**_. Depuis le jour ou j'ai su leurs secret, la raison pour laquelle Jake avait du jour au lendemain cessé de me voir. Mon meilleur ami était une sorte de loup-garou ,un _**«modificateur »**_ lui et le reste du groupe **_« la meute »_** .Ils sont devenu comme ma famille ils me considère comme tels depuis quelques temps tous, sauf un. Il me déteste depuis ce fameux jour ou j'ai appris leurs nature,ce jour ou il à perdu le contrôle et s'est transformé devant moi, depuis ce jour ou il m'évite constamment et j'ai énormément de mal de le voir agir ainsi sans savoir pourquoi, parce que depuis ce jour Je me sens vivre.**_ Paul_**

**PVPaul:**

Voila maintenant quelques temps que ma vie n'est plus la même. Quelques temps que mes yeux se sont posés sur les siens, que je fuyais mon destin,que je veillais sur elle à distance, que je soufrais de ne pas l'approcher, la toucher, l'embrasser, l'aimer comme je le voudrais que la jalousie me rongeait de l'intérieur de voir mes_ frères_ passé du temps avec elle de rire avec elle. J'étais fou amoureux de la dernière personne que je pensais un jour m'approché, apprécié même. Elle qui n'était pour moi qu'une fanatique des sangsues ,elle qui s'est laisser mourir depuis que ces aberrations de la nature avaient décidés de quitter Forks. _Elle_ pour qui Jake avait enfreins nos règles . _Elle_ qui occupe désormais toutes mes pensées jours et nuits _**Bella.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapitre 1**  
**Le commencement**

**PV PAUL**

Nous étions dans la fôret de Forks la ou nous avions flairé la piste d'un suceur de sang ,ça faisait quelque temps que deux puanteurs étaient dans les parages mais nous avions toujours un train de retard. Ils avaient déjà tués plusieurs randonneurs et la ville avait mis l'affaire sur le dos d'_ours_ énorme c'est-à-dire nous, sauf que nous n'étions pas des ours… Une odeur humaine se mélangeait a celle de la sangsue!

**Jake: ****_« C'est l'odeur de Bella! »_**

**Jared: ****_« C'est pas vrai! qu'est-ce qu'elle fou encore avec une sangsue! »_**

**Jake:****_ « Il ne faut pas perdre de temps! »_**

Il grognait de plus en plus fort, cette fille allait finir pas le rendre dingue et nous avec! Ses pensées torturé sur Bella Swan ne faisait que m'enrager encore plus! On étais débarrassé de la bande de tapettes aux yeux jaunes et voila qu'elle en ramène d'autres sur son chemin!_ Cette fille doit avoir du miel à sangsues au cul elle les attire comme…_

**Sam:****_ « Paul! »_**

On est arrivés au bout d'une clairière ou une sangsue a dreadlocks était prêt à bouffer l'idiote de la ville, elle était de profile avait les yeux fermé prête a attendre la mort

**_ Je t'aime Edward.** Murmura-t-elle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore!_ Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu' un se dévoue et lui dise que ça se soigne!  
Sam sortait en tête des bois La sangsue nous observait avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise

**Embry: ****_« Putain qu'est-ce qu'on attend! Il va se barrer ! »_**

Je suis le dernier a bondir quand je vis Jake ralentir pour observer la fille de ses fantasmes! **_ « Jacob! Pas maintenant! »_** Je ne veux pas prêter plus attention à lui sinon je ne répondrai plus de moi!Cette sangsue était rapide mais nous l'avions vite rattrapé Nous avons tous bondis sur cette merde enfin! Jared et Jake lui arrachèrent les bras Embry et moi les jambes pour lui passer l'envie de s'enfuir et Sam lui arrachait la tête. Bon sangs ça faisait un bien fou! Dommage que ça n'est pas duré, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de savourer ce moment,Sam lui a foutu le feu.

Il nous restaient plus qu'a pister l'autre sangsue aux cheveux rouge, elle avait le don de nous filer entre les doigts cette garce, on ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait mais elle allait forcément revenir vu qu'on c'est servi de son compagnon pour faire un feu de joie Il me tarde de foutre le feu à sa tignasse. Je vis Jake faire demi tour pour se rendre à la clairière comme pour aller récupérer son os.

**Sam:****_ « Jacob elle est partie! Elle n'est plus en danger!Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de la voir! elle ne doit pas savoir! »_**

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne la voyait plus malgré ces tentatives a elle de se pointer à la réserve sans prévenir pour voir Billy, savoir pourquoi son petit Jake ne lui répondait plus au téléphone ou refusait de la voir!

Quelque jours plus tard Jake demandait a nous voir, il avait selon lui des informations concernant la sangsue. J'étais soulagé qu'il prenne sont devoir envers nous plus aux sérieux, chacun de nous souffrais de cette situation, mais nous avions un devoir protéger la tribu ,c'était notre héritage, sa fait partit de nous, de nos gènes. Quand nous somme arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous la rage monta d'un cran!

Sam avait l'air d'être déçu mais pas surpris, il a demandé à Jake des explications. Je tremblai je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il soit incapable de suivre nos règles! Il était là à quelques mètres de nous avec cette idiote cachée dans son dos! Il nous trahit pour elle! J'étais tellement en colère que je pourrai m'en coller une sans le faire exprès!

**_ Elle peut nous aider! Elle sait des choses qui nous aideront à traquer la sangsue! **Plaida-t-il

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter lui et ça faiblesse, nous avons tout abandonné!Sans un seul regard en arrière pour la meute et lui…  
J'entendai Sam et Jake me demander de me calmer je n'arrivai plus à stopper mes tremblements

**_Elle! Elle nous aider! Sa raison de vivre c'est les sangsues! Qui te dis qu'elle ne te trahira pas pour eux! Elle s'est tapée l'un d'eux pendant des mois!**

Mes mots n'était que des grognements animal j'allai muter dans la seconde. Au moment ou j'ai explosé elle s'est éloignée de Jake en effectuant un mouvement de coté et la je plongeais mes yeux haineux dans les siens. Ce que j'ai ressenti alors je n'arrivai pas à y croire. C'était comme si la loi de la gravité n'était plus la même, je n'étai plus relié à la terre mais à_ Elle_,comme si mon existence dans ce monde avait enfin trouvé son chemin_ Elle_, un point unique_ Elle_, mon rattachement a toutes autres choses dans ce monde n'était plus, mon seul lien était_ Elle_. Tout était relié à _Elle_. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je vis Jake se placer devant elle pour la protéger… la protéger de moi! Le loup en moi avait prit largement le dessus sur mon raisonnement, je grognai furieusement de rage pour qu'il est osé s'interposer entre elle et moi, comme si j'allai lui faire du mal! Jake bondit et explosa devant moi pour laisser place à ce loup couleur rouille.

**Jake:****_ « Je ne te laisserais pas la traiter comme ça! »_**

Ces dernières paroles on eu raison de moi, je bondis sur lui pour engager une lutte acharné, je lui sautai à la gorge le laissant tomber à la renverse nous entraînant tous les deux dans les bois, je me trouvai sur le dos lui donnant des coups avec mes pattes arrières l'envoyant contre des arbres qu'il déracinait dans sa chute. Je bondissais sur lui l'écrasant sous mon poids. Il roula sur le coté et bondit à son tour sur moi je lui plantai mes crocs sur son flan droit. Il tentait de se libérer en me plantant ses griffes et me mordre, je le soulevai avec mes pattes avant pour le pousser sans ménagement, il se retrouva sur le dos je me jetais sur lui pour le dominer

**Sam: ****_« Ça suffit! Paul! Jacob! »_**

L'ordre de l'Alpha fit son emprise sur moi, qu'il me foute la paix! Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il me fasse chier avec ces conneries! Mais je continuai de lutter en pensant à elle mes sentiments n'étaient plus que confusion, je voulai qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'éloigner de moi, comme lui avait essayé de le faire!  
A mes pensées Jake cessa tout mouvement, il se libérait de mon emprise et me fixait, il était perdu, son regard signifiait qu'il était sous le choc. Je me tournai vers Sam qui avait lui aussi cet air perdu. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête je ne prêtai pas attention au leurs.

**Sam:** **_« Bella? »_**

A la seconde je repensai a ce que j'avais ressenti et tournais ma tête pour voir la route mais elle n'était plus là, je grognai.

**Sam: ** **_« Elle n'est plus là, j'ai dit à Jared et Embry de l'emmener chez Emily. Elle va bien. »_**

A ces mots, je pensai a tout ce qui c'étais passé, non c'était impossible! Pas Moi! Pas elle! Pas _**ELLE**_! Je hurlai, je ne pouvais pas le croire!

**Sam:** **_« Paul calme toi!Je suis autant surpris que toi je l'avoue. C'est…incontrôlable Paul. Elle est liée à toi, elle est fait partie de ta vie, tu dois faire en… »_**

**__****_« _**Tais toi!La ferme!La ferme!Putain!Bordel de Meeeeeerde! **_» _**Je me suis mis à courir, je ne voulais plus entendre ces boniments de bonnes femmes, ces conneries sont pas pour moi!

******_« _**Ce n'est pas elle mon âme sœur c'est impossible! Ce n'est qu' une… **_»_** Mon cœur me fit un mal de chien je hurlai de douleurs et m'effondrais comme une merde sur le sol. Quoi?! C'étaitt quoi cette merde encore!

**Sam: ****_« Tu souffres tu ne veux pas l'accepter mais tu sais que c'est impossible! Crois moi fuir ne changera rien!»_**

_********__« _Va te faire foutre toi et ta sagesse à la con!**_»_**

Je continuai de courir à toute allure et souffrais toujours autant mais pour ne plus l'entendre il fallait que je reprenne forme humaine mais je n'avais plus la force d'assumer, il fallait que je rentre avant !Mais au bout de quelques minutes qui me parus durer une éternité mes pas me conduisaient derrière la maison de Sam et Emily,

Je pouvais la sentir cette odeur de fraise et de je ne sais quoi d'autre ,c'était elle! Quelques mètres je restai là un moment comme paralysé incapable de bouger.  
Je pouvais l'entendre parler avec Emily, Embry et Jared ces deux derniers étaient en trains de se goinfrer et d'essayer de l'impressionner. Je tendis l'oreille quand elle prononça mon nom et celui de Jake elle s'inquiétait pour lui, une bouffé de jalousie qui me surpris déferla en moi et je m'en voulais de le ressentir...

Je fus coupé dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis des pas, humain. Jake .

**_ Alors tu comptes rester la combien de temps! Ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas encore marqué ton territoire!**

Sa voix était pleine de colère je pouvais comprendre ses raisons je l'ai attaqué au début en pensant qu'il nous avait trahi et l'instant d'après parce qu'il avait voulu l'éloigner de moi . Je me tournai vers lui et repris forme humaine.

**_ Ça suffit Jacob! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu ça et encore moins te faire souffrir! Je sais que mon caractère,mon comportement peuvent faire croire le contraire mais tu sais au fond de toi que jamais je ne ferais de mal volontairement à un de mes _frères_! Je suis désolé…Tu sais ce que je ressens maintenant je ne pourrai pas…**

Je n'arrivai plus à trouver les bons mots, je ne voulai pas qu'il souffre surtout pas à cause de moi! Malgré tout il avait été là pour _elle_

**_ Je sais c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas contester, je pensai vraiment qu'un jour, elle aurait finit par être avec…écoute c'est ton imprégné… Sache que je ne la quitterai pas, je resterai son ami et que je continus quoi qu'il arrive à la protéger aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.**

**_ Je le sais…Merci Jake**.

Je le vis se diriger vers la maison de Sam s'arrêter et me demander sans me faire face

**_ Quand vas-tu lui en parler? Tu sais qu'elle a dû ressentir quelque chose elle aussi.**

**_ Elle croit que je la déteste de tout mon cœur! Elle va penser qu'elle délire et c'est pas nouveaux dans son cas et…**

**_ Sérieusement?! **coupa-t-il

**_ J'en sais rien Jake…**murmurai-je

Il s'éloigna et entra chez Emily, et moi je fis demi tour pour me trouver face à Sam.

**PV BELLA**

Mon Dieu est-ce que tout ça est vrai! Mon meilleur ami était un loup géant, le voir en vrai avait été…Je ne pouvais trouver les mots. Je me trouvai a bord de ma camionnette en compagnie de deux amis de Jake, Sam leur avait demandé de me conduire chez une certaine Emily. J'étais assise coté passager le regard dans le vide sur la vitre, j'étais reconnaissante que l'un d'eux conduise je n'arrivai pas à arrêter mes tremblements et mes claquements de dents.

**_ On y est! Tu viens?** Me demanda Embry. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés.

**_ C'est la maison de Sam et de sa fiancée Emily, et surtout évite de la fixer!**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me disait ça lui! Je n'avais plus la force de parler depuis un moment pour le lui demander, alors je les suivais en silence à l'intérieur.  
Une femme au teint halé au cheveux noir très long magnifique, se tenait dans la pièce elle disposait sur la grande table des plats de nourritures à quantité impressionnante. Elle se retourna en nous entendant entré .Sa voix douce me sortie de mes réflexions.

**_ Vous tombé bien! Je vous ai préparée un ... **Elle se tut et me regarda un moment puis me sourit.** Assied toi, je t'en prie, mange un petit quelque chose tu n'as pas l'air en forme? Est-ce que tout va bien?**

Je la voyais maintenant de face elle était vraiment belle, un visage d'une grande douceur, le coté gauche était barré de cicatrices du haut du front qui descendaient sur son cou caché par sa chemise rose. Mon dieu que lui était il arrivée?! Malgré tout elle était magnifique elle avait un sourire chaleureux, un doux regard et…

**_ Hum… Hum…!**

Embry venait de se racler la gorge et je me souvenais immédiatement de ce qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas faire.

**_ Heu…Oui merci.** Dis-je d'une petite voix à Emily qui me tendait une assiette.

**_ Alors qui est-ce?** Demanda-t-elle aux garçons

**_ Bella Swan.** Répondit Jared avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendu.

Je baissai immédiatement les yeux, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. J'étais la fille qui _« c'est tapée l'un d'eux _» la voix de Paul m'était venu dans la tête immédiatement, la façon qu'il a eu de cracher ses mots avec un grognement animal me fis froid dans le dos.

**_ Ah! Je vois Jacob à encore fait des siennes!** Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

**_ Il n'a rien fait, je…je**…  
Je n'arrivai plus à trouver les mots je ne voulais pas que Jake est des soucis avec ses amis par ma fautes.

**_ T'en fais pas pour ça ma belle! **Me rassura-t-elle comme si elle avait devinée mes intentions.

En repensant à Jake j'avais oubliée qu'on étais partis sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, la dernière chose que j'avais vu c'était Paul me lança un regard haineux rivé au mien puis un énorme loup gris avec un regard perdu, c'était déroutant, son regard était devenu presque doux malgré la situation. Jake m'avait placé derrière lui et le loup gris, _Paul,_ avait grogné tellement fort que je ne m'entendais même plus penser, Jake s'était alors lancé sur lui et la seconde d'après un loup couleur rouille aussi impressionnant que l'autre se battaient. Puis ils ont disparus dans les bois Sam les avait suivit. Je les avais déjà vu dans la clairière mais la devant moi en sachant qui _ils_ étaient c'était totalement différent.

**_ Est-ce qu'on devrais pas aller voir comment vont Jake et Paul. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive de mal a Jake par ma faute et…**

Les deux gaillards qui se tenaient à coté de moi en train de s'empiffrer depuis un moment sans se soucier de leurs amis, stoppèrent tous mouvements et me regardaient avec des yeux rond, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Le rouge me monta au joues j'étais en colère comment pouvaient ils rire de cet situation?

**_ T'inquiète pas pour ça! Quoi que Jake mériterait une petite raclée pour pas tenir sa langue! On dois obéir a Sam, c'est notre Alpha, Jake n'avait pas le droit de te mettre dans la confidence.** Me répondit Jarded

**_ Jake n'a rien fait!** M'offusquai-je.** Je n'en suis pas à ma première découverte de surnaturel!**

**_ Ha ouais! Ton épisode vampirique! Jake était pourtant au courant de ça mais n'en fait qu'a sa tête, nous on chasses ses sangsues!**

J'en avais assez qu'ils mettent tous sur le dos de Jake! Sa petite tirade commençait à m'agacer!

**_ Jake n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire!** Ma voix sonnait plus dure que je ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était ma faute pas celle de Jake._ Ils_ sont partis depuis des mois et Victoria voulait se venger de la mort de James, c'était pour moi et uniquement pour moi qu'elle est revenue et des innocents sont en danger par ma faute!

Emily c'était mise à rire et elle me lança un clin d'œil

**_ Tu as raison! Ils faut les remettre un peu a leurs place. Te laisse pas faire ma grande! **Me dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Je l'aimai déjà c'est peu être dingue moi qui n'étais qu'une coquille vide depuis des mois. Mais maintenant j'avais l'impression que les choses étaient différente.  
Jake entra à ce moment dans la pièce un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma poitrine, il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

**_ Jake! J'étais tellement inquiète! Je m'excuse!Tous ça c'est ma faute, je m'en veux tellement tu sais je pourrai expliquer à Sam…**

**_ Bella! Stop te biles pas pour ça !** Me coupa-t-il. **Et puis maintenant c'est différent…Tu es en droit de savoir…**murmura-t-il

J'étais surprise est-ce qu'il a convaincu Sam et _Paul_, penser au prénom de ce dernier me donna des frissons ça devait être le contrecoup du choc de tout à l'heure.

**_ Ou sont Sam et Paul ? **Demanda Embry à Jake

Jake était resté silencieux un moment, s'était assis sur une chaise le regard dans le vide tout expression avait quitté sont visage.

**_ Jake?** Le relança son ami

**_ Ils ne sont pas très loin.** Répondit il

Je vis Jared et Embry stopper tout mouvement et se concentrer sur quelque chose. Ils regardaient à l'extérieur mais il n'y avait personne. Je les observai depuis un moment quand je vis leurs expressions changer, passer à la concentration ,la surprise, le choc, l'amusement et leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi, puis se détournèrent gênées que je les observais attentivement. Je ne comprenais plus rien mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient? Je me tournai vers Jake il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce le regard toujours dans le vide. Je vis Embry l'observer avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

J'allai leur demander ce qu'il ce passait quand je vis une silhouette imposante entrer dans la pièces, Sam. Il me fixait avec insistance j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ma seule présence devait être dû a leurs réactions étrange, je n'avais pas ma place ici. Bizarrement j'en ressentais une grande peine.

Sam se dirigeait vers sa fiancée et embrassa son visage avec une grande douceur s'attardant sur ces cicatrices, c'était impressionnant de voir cet homme si grand si imposant au visage si sérieux être capable de tant de douceur et de tendresse, il avait l'air tellement amoureux, ces yeux exprimaient une tel adoration face à la jeune femme qui lui souriait avec autant d'amour que lui. Sam avait l'air tellement fort, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, surtout Jake et _Paul_, un nouveau frisson bon sang qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez moi!

**_ Jacob ma fait part de tes informations sur la sangsue au cheveux rouge. **La voix grave de Sam me sortit de mes réflexions.** Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons nous occuper de ça.**

**_ Mais…Mais elle…c'est…**bégayai je

**_ Bella arrête de t'en faire on est la pour ça!** Jake était enfin sortit de sa léthargie.

**_ Jake c'est dangereux!Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheur et…**  
Je fut coupé par les rires de Jared et Embry. C'est pas vrai! Mais pourquoi ils ne prenaient rien au sérieux ces deux la!

**_ Je te l'ai déjà dit on est assez fort pour ça souviens toi de la sangsue à dreadlocks! Ta confiance en nous me fait chaud au cœur merci!**

Je ne voulais pas contredire Jake surtout en ce moment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux. Il m'avait raconté ce qu'ils avaient fais à Laurent quand je me suis enfuie de la clairière, ils l'avaient détruit peu être avait il raison à près tout. Il m'avait dit qu'ils étaient la pour combattre les vampires c'était dans leur gènes! Leurs transformations à lieu au contact des vampires.

**_ Bella?**  
Sam me sorti de mes pensées encore une fois

**_ Il faudrait peu être mieux que tu rentres il ce fait tard, le chef pourrait s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir rentrer, surtout en ce moment.**

Je voulais lui répondre que Charlie travaillerait tard suite à l'affaire d'attaques des « ours » mais je me résignai, ils devaient sûrement avoir des choses à se dire et ma présence devait les déranger.

**_ Paul va te raccompagner chez toi tu n'es pas totalement en état de rentrer seule.**

J'allai lui répliquer que j'allai bien et que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne, quand je me rendis compte de qui il avait désigné pour me ramener!

**_ Quoi?! Non ça va …Je peu rentrer seule…Je vais bien…**

**_ Il te raccompagnera, et il souhaiterait vraiment s'excuser pour son comportement. Crois moi il s'en veut!**

**_ Ah! Ça c'est sûre qu'il s'en veut! **Le coupa Jared en train de rire!

Sam lui lança un regard noir et je l'en remerciai mentalement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle alors que moi j'étais…J'étais quoi au juste pétrifiée, gênée, anxieuse, impatiente?! Quoi,mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi! Je me tournai vers Jake pour avoir un quelconque soutient mais il avait toujours ce regard dans le vide en pleines réflexions. Je me levai résignée et saluai tout le monde et me dirigeai à l'extérieur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Voilà merci pour la lecture


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

**...**

**Chapitre 2**

**PV PAUL**

_…Il s'éloigna et entra chez Emily, et moi je fis demi tour pour me trouver face à Sam._

**_Sam, écoute je ne suis pas d'humeur…**

**_ Tais-toi et écoutes moi cinq minutes! C'est à propos de la sangsue au cheveux rouge, Jacob à eu des informations par Bella…**

**_ Bella? Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'elle à encore avoir ça!** Grognai-je.

**_ La sangsue veut… la tuer par vengeance et…**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je grognai de plus en plus, je tremblai de rage

**_ QUOI! Je ne laisserais pas cette salope l'approcher! Je vais…**

_** Tu veux bien te calmer et me laisser en placer une! **Gronda-t-il**. L'autre sangsue que nous avons tués n'était qu'un pion pour savoir si Bella était toujours protégée.**  
**Elle veut se venger parce que les sangsues… les Cullen ont tuer son vrai compagnon, il traquait Bella. D'après ce qu'elle dit, il en a fait une obsession quand la sangsue aux yeux jaune à …**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, Ils l'avaient tous mit en danger déjà qu'ils l étaient largement pour elle, mais ça, ils sont partis en la laissant à la merci de cette sangsue.

**_ Tu es en trains de me dire que cette bande de tapettes n'ont pas été capable de tuer la femelle! Ils étaient sept! Sept petites suceuses de merde!**

Je vais les tuer! Les uns après les autres, d'abord je vais m'occuper de cette tignasse rouge!

Sam restait silencieux feignant d être agacé de mon manque de contrôle, mais il me connaissait bien. Et si lui aurait été à ma place il aurait lui aussi perdu les pédales.

**_ Bon à propos de Bella, maintenant il faut monter la garde, chacun d'entre vous devra garder un œil sur elle.**

Je m'apprêtais encore à le couper et lui dire que c'est moi qui allais la protéger, quand il leva la main pour m'en empêcher.

**_ Chacun d'entre vous! Et patrouiller comme d'habitude, tu ne pourras pas faire les deux en même temps, j'aurais besoin de toi aussi pour ça! Sans oublier que tu auras besoin de dormir qui la protégera à ce moment la. Et puis la sangsue est loin je ne pense pas qu'elle essaiera de s'en prendre a elle pour le moment.** Dit il pour me convaincre.

**_ Je dormirais près d'elle c'est tout!** J'avais dis ça sans réfléchir, qui aurait cru qu'un jour je prononcerai ces mots, et qui plus est en parlant de Bella Swan_ la mordue des sangsues._

**_ Je pense que tu devrais d'abord éclaircir certaines choses avec elle avant de te pointer tout les soirs dans son lit tu ne crois pas? Enfin les soirs ou tu ne patrouilleras pas. Et puis… il faudrait que tu y ailles un peu… enfin laissez vous le temps de vous connaître un peu mieux vu la situation… et vu ta façon de sauter sur tout ce qui porte une jupe. Et là avec l'imprégnation ton envie de te rapprocher d'elle va être de plus en plus forte.**

Il ne me parlait plus comme mon Alpha mais comme l'ami qu'il était pour moi, je savais qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre de ne pas sauter sur elle comme un mâle en chaleur, alors qu'on ne se connaissais pas et que je l'avais « peu être » effrayée.

**_ Aller à d'autres! Et toi avec Emily les premiers temps tu étais comme un…**

**_ Je te conseille de ne pas en dire plus**! Dit il en …souriant.

Il devait sûrement se remémorer cette période ou ce sourire niais ne quittait plus son visage.

J'essayais encore de respirer son odeur mais après le passage de Jake et Sam à coté de moi je la sentais moins et je grognai.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à flairer?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Il savait mais il voulait se foutre de ma gueule l'enfoiré.

**_ Pas ton odeur de terre séché en tout cas alors tais toi! Et laisse moi retrouver cette odeur de fraise, de…Lavande et de…**

**_ Freesia.**

**_ A tes souhaits!** Dis je agacé qu'il me dérange pendant que je cherchais a respirer à plein poumon son odeur.

**_ Non crétin l'odeur que tu cherches c'est freesia!** Me dit il avec un air des plus amusé.

Je grognai, ce qu'il le fit rire franchement.

**_ J'ai pu la sentir le jour ou je l'ai retrouvé dans les bois alors inutile de jouer les possessifs avec moi.** Dit il secouant la tête. **Paul, il est tard, et c'est préférable qu'elle ne rentre pas seule.**

**_ Je vais la raccompagner chez elle. Et il faut que je me fasse pardonner pour ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure. Merde et si elle a toujours peur de moi? Il faut que je la vois! **Je commençais à prendre la direction de la maison

**_ Ouais enfin, tu devrais aller t'habiller avant, je lui dirais que tu l'attends**. Dit-il avant de se diriger chez lui.

**PV BELLA**

Je sortais à l'extérieur de la maison, je descendais les marches du perron et me dirigeais tête baissé vers ma camionnette garé un peu plus loin . La nuit commençait à tomber. Je fis quelques pas et levais ensuite les yeux pour voir Paul adosser contre la portière côté conducteur, bras croisés contre sa poitrine révélant ses bras musclés, il portait un t-shirt noir,plaqué sur son torse et un short en jean révélant un peu ses longues jambes musclés, bon sang regarde ailleurs!

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur à la vu de se corps parfait. Il regardait le sol, probablement n'avait il pas remarqué ma présence puisqu'il ne releva pas la tête. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à vive allure, il était tellement impressionnant, j'avais le traque de me retrouver seule avec lui. Pourquoi? J'en savais rien, peu être parce qu'il me détestait tellement ,et moi j'étais là en train de le reluquer! _Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose vite!_  
Après tout si Sam m'avait conseillé de rentrer avec lui, et que Jake n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter c'était peu être que je ne devrais pas m'en faire.

J'était arrivée à quelques pas de lui maintenant je n'arrivais toujours pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur bien au contraire!  
_Oh!Aller! C'est pas comme si il allait me sauter dessus._

Je le vis immédiatement lever les yeux sur moi . Bon sang j'avais dit ça à voix haute! Est-ce qu'il avait entendu? Vu le sourire moqueur qui s'étendait sur son visage. Je penses que oui! Le rouge me monta directement à la figure, et je pouvais entendre deux rires, familier maintenant, provenir de la maison! Non c'est pas vrai! Ils étaient trop loin, ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de moi. Je respirais à fond pour me calmer et me raclais la gorge gênée quand je me trouvais près de lui,.

**_ Hum… Tu sais tu…tu n'es pas obligé de…de me raccompagner…Tu sais je…**  
Je n'arrivais même plus à aligner une simple phrase.

Il s'était reculé et avait ouvert ma portière, il ne m'écoutait pas apparemment.

_** Aller monte.** Dit-il toujours avec ce sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Je grimpai côté conducteur me plaçait derrière le volant et je vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé avait-il changé d'avis? J'allais peu être rentrer seule finalement. Je levais mes yeux vers les siens interrogative. Il se passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieur et inspirait lentement.

**_ Mais je vais conduire si ça ne te gènes pas . Tes tremblements prouvent que tu es très nerveuse, sûrement dû à ma simple présence, tes rougissements, ben tiens comme en ce moment, et aussi…**

**_Ça va merci! Je vais bien!** Le coupai-je.

Je le vis sourire encore plus, sûrement dû à ma voix qui était monté deux octaves plus haut. Des rires, de plus en plus fort, provenaient toujours de la maison que ça en devenait gênant.  
Son sourire m'empêchais d'agir normalement car je n'avais pas bougée d'un pouce. Je m'en rendais compte, comme il levait ses sourcils interrogateurs.

**_ Je vais… me décaler…**soufflai-je en me glissant coté passager.

Il s'installa à son tour derrière le volant, sa proximité me fis perdre tous mes moyens. Je me glissai le plus près possible de l'autre coté. Je tremblai des mains et les mis dans les poches de ma veste. Je l'entendais respirer à plein poumon et démarrer ma vielle camionnette.

Je tournai la tête pour regarder le paysage même si j'avais terriblement envie de le regarder lui. Je me demandai si ma présence l'insupportait toujours. Il ne parlait pas mais je pouvais l'entendre respirer plus fort à certains moment.

Il faisait une chaleur incroyable à bord de l'habitacle, le chauffage n'était même pas allumé, j'ouvrai ma veste pour l'enlever, je pouvais sentir que mes joues étaient en feu.

La camionnette fit un bruit assourdissant, il essayait de dépasser les 50. Il souffla d'exaspération.

**_ Désolée ma camionnette est un peu…enfin si tu pouvais essayer de ne pas la malmener**. Dis-je avec un petit sourire en me tournant enfin vers lui.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de conduire à cette allure! Mais tu sais parfois prendre son temps… y aller en douceur, peu être tout aussi bon…Bien! Je veux dire bien!Tu n'es pas d'accord?** Il s'exprimait d'une voix terriblement rauque et sensuel sur la fin.

**_ Heum…peu être…Je ne sais pas…**

J'étais momentanément indisponible de vocabulaire.

Le silence se fit un moment.

**_ Tu n'as pas d'autoradio… mais c'est quoi ça?! C'est toi qui à fait ce bordel?**

Je vis qu'il regardait les dégâts que j'avais causée quand j'avais arrachée le poste que j'avais eu en cadeau à mon dernière anniversaire.

**_ Heu oui…C'est rien.** Dis-je en baissant la tête.

Ne pense surtout pas à cette journée, ne pense pas à ce maudit anniversaire! Que je ne voulais même pas fêter!

Et je vis qu'il me fixait intensément je détournais de suite mon regard et déglutis difficilement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive c'est dingue l'effet qu'il a sur moi! La dernière fois que j'ai ressentie une chose similaire c'était avec…_Lui_. Je ressentais un pincement au cœur je ne voulais pas y penser, sinon…Les larmes me montaient au yeux, ma vue se brouillait._ Ma famille_, enfin ce que j'avais cru être, et_ lui_ m'avais abandonné. Une vampire sanguinaire assoiffée de vengeance voulait me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mon meilleur ami est un loup garou qui pouvait mourir en essayant de me sauver, et je suis la à ressentir toutes ces choses pour quelqu' un qui apparemment me détestait encore au début de cette journée. Une vie de rêve!

**_ Ça va?…Tu veux que je m'arrête? Est-ce que tu vas avoir un genre de crise d'hystérie qu'on parfois les filles?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix… inquiète.

**_ Non! Tout va bien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées et…**  
Je fus incapable de continuer mon regard toujours perdu sur le paysage.**Attend, une crise de quoi?!**

**_ Ouais…Enfin non, laisses tomber… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux me parler si tu en as envie… de tout. J'ai conscience que mon comportement envers toi était…Je suis désolé c'est …**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer.

**_ Oublie ça! Tu veux bien, je ne t'en veux pas je t'assure, inutile d'avoir cette conversation s'il te plait.**

Je ne lui en voulais pas c'est vrai, je pouvais comprendre leurs situations à lui et au reste de « la meute », ils détestaient les vampires, leurs ennemies en somme, et moi j'avais fait partit de leurs vies. Et la, il faisait un effort envers moi et ça, ça vaut bien des excuses. Nous sommes restés silencieux un bon moment quand je me rendis compte que les vitres étaient pleines de buée, sûrement dû à cette chaleur qui régnait dans ce petit espace et l'humidité de l'extérieur . Je me tournais dans sa direction il avait le regard fixé à la route et ses mains serrées au volant, comme si sa vie en dépendait, faisaient blanchir ses jointures.

**_ Tu arrives à voir à travers le par brise?… Je vais baisser la vitre, il fait une chaleur!**

Mais il m'avait devancé, c'était penché de mon coté et tendis le bras pour le faire à ma place frôlant mon ventre à travers mon pull , par ce geste qui déclenchait une série de frissons dans tout mon corps qui n'était pas dû à l'air frais que je sentais quand il abaissa la vitre…

**_ C'est ma faute désolé. Je suis très chaud... De température**. dit il d'une façon des plus sensuel et un sourire des plus sexy quand il reprit. **Si jamais tu as froid tu pourras toujours te rapprocher de moi, mon corps réchauffera le tiens en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire…Un truc de Loup.**

Ça venait de moi ou tous ce qu'il racontait avait un double sens. Mes joues étaient toujours en feu et il n'y avait pas que mes joues d'ailleurs…

**_ Heu…ça va pour le moment, merci.** Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe au juste là_.

Son regard intense était accroché au mien il ne regardait même plus devant lui!

**_ Tu devrais peu être regarder la route!** Dis je d'une voix qui se voulait sévère.

Il s'était mit rire mais fit ce que je lui demandais.

**_ Et toi dis moi pourquoi tu étais au bord des larmes il n'y a pas cinq minutes?… Si jamais tu t'inquiètes pour la sangsue sache qu'on veille au grain, le chef et toi ne risquez rien tu m'entends**.

Il avait parlé d'une voix dure, en grognant presque quand il avait mentionné « la sangsue », je voulais lui répondre, mais je ne voulais pas le vexer, comme avait réagit Jake un peu plus tôt face à leurs capacités à vaincre un vampire. Et lui n'était pas du genre à papoter _**«sangsues »**_ sans s'emporter apparemment!

Le silence ce fit un petit moment quand je réalisai que nous étions arrêtés devant la maison de Charlie. Il descendait et se dirigea de mon coté pour m'ouvrir la portière et m'aider a descendre, il prit ma main dans la sienne, tellement grande et chaude. Je descendais et lui faisais face pour le remercier quand je le vis fixer les bois derrière la maison. Il avait un visage neutre ,je décidais donc de ne pas lui poser de question, il allait sûrement prendre ce chemin pour rentrer,et l'image du loup gris et ce regard perdu me revenais en mémoire.

**_ Bon et bien je te remercies de m'avoir raccompagnée.**

J'étais déjà triste à l'idée de le quitter, c'était la seule personne après Jake avec qui j'avais envie de passer du temps.

_ Est-ce que je dois l'inviter à entrer une minute, pur politesse bien sûr…Il faut que je me reprenne ça ne va plus du tout!_ _Je le connais à peine!_

Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue avec une grande douceur, mon cœur s'affolait quand je le vis pencher son visage vers le mien avec une extrême lenteur. J'arrivais plus à réfléchir! Est-ce qu'il allait m'embrasser? Est-ce que je le voulais? Oui!non, non, non! J'en mourrai d'envie! Ses lèvres qui descendaient lentement se posèrent à la commissure des miennes. Une chaleur intense monta en moi , des frissons me traversèrent la colonne vertébrale,une boule se forma dans mon ventre, j'en voulais plus! Il releva la tête après plusieurs secondes.

**_ C'était avec plaisir… Bonne nuit Bella**. murmura-t-il. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette façon me fis frissonner d'excitation.** Je dois rentrer on m'attend, mais je préfère attendre que tu sois à l'intérieur pour partir.**

Je me dirigeais vers la porte avec mes pas chancelant pour rentrer et me sentis toute molle. J'entrai à l'intérieur et inspirais à fond comme pour me donner un maximum d'air. Je montai à l'étage et entrai dans ma chambre, me couchai sur mon lit en repensant au tournure déroutante de cette journée. je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, mais mon estomac me sortit de mes réflexions, je descendais donc à la cuisine pour me préparer un sandwich je n'avais vraiment pas envie de cuisiner ce soir, de plus Charlie allait sûrement dîner dehors, je repensai à cette journée, en me levant ce matin j'étais loin d'imaginer que la soirée ce terminerait de cette façon. Une fois nourrie, je montais et pris une douche chaude pendant ce qui me parus des siècles. Quand je me glissai dans mon lit toutes mes dernières pensées étaient dirigé vers Paul! A son corps, sa bouche sensuel, ce sourire irrésistible, son regard pénétrant…Je sombrai en pensant à lui.

**PV PAUL**

Je me garai devant la maison du chef, elle était perdu dans ses pensées encore une fois, mon dieu elle était tellement belle,magnifique et son odeur me rendais fou! Je devenais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon short il fallait que je me reprenne et vite… je décidai de descendre et allai lui ouvrir la portière je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à sortir, le contact de sa petite main dans la mienne me donna une série de frissons, jamais personne n'avait provoqué une telle chose! J'entendis la voix de Jared provenir des bois,

**_ Un vrai gentleman, c'est trop mignon, il faut le voir pour le croire!** Dit il dans un rire qui lui vaudra bien deux, trois claques!

Je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard pour le moment je n'avais qu'une seule personne à qui je voulais donner toute mon attention avant qu'elle ne me quitte.

**_ Bon et bien je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagnée.** Dit-elle levant la tête pour plonger ses yeux chocolat magnifique dans les miens. Bon sang elle était si belle.

Je posai doucement ma main sur sa joue, sa peau était si douce Je me penchai doucement très lentement, il fallait que j'y pose mes lèvres. Je voulais simplement lui donner un baiser sur la joue mais il fallait que je me rapproche le plus possible de sa bouche. Je déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour ne pas la brusquer. Son contact à failli me faire perdre tous mes moyens, et je pouvais sentir son excitation? Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi? j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou c'était déjà arriver dans sa camionnette. Je me suis souvenu que Jared n'était pas loin et me demandai ce qu'il foutait encore là je décidai de rompre le contact.

_**C'était avec plaisir… Bonne nuit Bella**. Murmurai-je. **Je dois rentrer on m'attend, mais je préfère attendre que tu sois à l'intérieur pour partir**.

Elle rougissait encore, elle se dirigea d'un pas faible chez elle, une fois la porte fermé je l'entendis respirer plus fort comme pour se remettre de ses émotions. Je me dirigeais dans les bois derrière sa maison pour voir ce petit con écarquiller les yeux face à mon regard assassin et mes grognements, je savais que ça l'intimidait venant de moi, même si il ne voulait pas le montrer, car ensuite il décida de se la jouer indifférent avec un sourire moqueur.

_ **Qu'est-ce tu foutais ça fait un moment que je poirote ici! Tu lui as fait le coup de la panne?** Rit il

**_Ça va, ta gueule! C'est cette camionnette vielle de cent ans qui refuse d'avancer!** Grognai je.

**_ Alors tu as réussit à ne pas lui sauter dessus?** Demanda-t-il avec son sourire.

**_Ouais mais c'était moins une! Crois moi j'ai jamais eu autant de mal à me retenir pour ne pas lui ****_sauter _****_dessus_****! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!**

**_ Et bien après votre départ le père de Quil est venu chercher Sam, Quil est…le processus à commencer il va muter.**

**_ Quoi?! Je croyais que c'était terminé que Jake était le dernier…C'est dingue! Alors Quil va rejoindre la meute!**

J'étais triste qu'un autre d'entre nous voit une partie de sa vie sacrifié.  
Mais il avait l'air tellement paumé en ce moment, Jake et Embry ces meilleurs amis étaient devenu distant par nécessité.

**_ Je me demande bien si il sera le dernier? Je voulais t'en parler c'est pour ça que je suis venu, et est ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose? Alors, Bella Swan est ton âme sœur, c'est quand même fou non toi qui passais ton temps à dire…**

**_ J'ai compris ça va!** Grognai je. **Merde avec tout ça je n'ai pas pris le temps de bouffer, je meure de faim!** mais je ne voulais pas partir.

**_ C'est bon tu n'as qu'a aller chasser je reste là et monte la garde.** Dit il en levant les yeux au ciel face à mon hésitation .

Je commençais à me déshabiller pour muter.

**_ Oh! C'est à elle qui faut le faire le striptease pas à moi!** Dit il en faisant mine de se cacher les yeux choqué.

Je n'y prêtai pas attention je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter, je courais dans les bois en direction du nord, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je repensai a cette journée de dingue! Je repérais vite ma proie, un pumas. Je me mis en position prêt à bondir, quand ma proie sentis le danger elle se plaça aussi en position d'attaque j'aurai ris si je n'avais pas eu aussi faim, ce pumas croyait vraiment avoir une chance? Je lui sautai à la gorge beaucoup trop rapide pour lui et lui donnai le coup de grâce, un craquement se fit entendre je le lâchais, il tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd et je commençai à me nourrir.

Quand je retrouvai Jared un peu plus tard je vis que la voiture de patrouille était garé dans l'allée.

**_ C'était rapide dis moi! Hé tu savais que ta chérie parlait dans son sommeil? Le vert lui sort par les yeux, tu le crois ça!**

Je ne pu me retenir de rire

**_ Tu devrais rentrer voir comment ça ce passe pour Quil.** J'étais inquiet, je savais que le processus était très douloureux et insupportable les premiers temps.

**_ Ok! Au fait Jake va accompagner Bella au lycée demain matin, je pense qu'il en aura besoin, il est dans tout ces états avec Quil qui… enfin bon je te laisse à demain sois sage!**

Il s'en alla sans me laisser le temps de répondre, de tout façon il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Plus tard dans la nuit Bella était restée silencieuse, je pouvais en revanche entendre les ronflements de camionneurs du chef. Je redressai la tête quand des petits gémissements me parvenaient de la chambre de Bella. Elle gémissait de …plaisir. Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi?

J'étais à l'affût du moindre son._ « Mmmm… »_  
Elle marmonnait des son incohérents, j'étais à deux de doigt de…_ « Edward… »_

La rage monta en moi, c'était lui la raison de ses…Merde! Saloperie de sangsue de mes deux!

Je tremblai de rage elle rêvait de cette sangsue… son cœur se mit à battre plus fort sa respiration était affolé, son rêve perver était remplacé par un cauchemar

_« Non, non!…Vas t'en!…Paul!»_ QUOI! Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que j'entendais elle avait peur, peur de …moi. Même si ce n'était qu'un putain de rêve ou cauchemar je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir au plus mal. Elle s'était mise à crier et moi j'étais anéanti par la rage et la douleur.

**_ Chute… Bella! Bella! Tout va bien.** Le chef est allé la voir, réveiller par ses cris.

**_ Papa?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

**_ Oui, rendors toi tout va bien**. Il chuchotait pour la calmer.

J'entendais ses pas lourd quitter la chambre, il referma une porte en soufflant.  
Le reste de sa nuit fut plus calme que la mienne.

Je vis le chef partir au petit matin, la mine défaite.  
Jake arriva un peu plus tard avec sa moto, il se gara et vint vers moi à pas lent et me salua d'un signe de tête sans grande conviction.

**_ Comment va Quil?** Demandai-je pour briser le silence qui durait depuis quelques minutes.

**_ Ça peu aller, le processus ne fait que commencer, les anciens lui ont expliquer ce qui se passait, même si je doute qu'il est pigé quoi que soit vu son état. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche tu sens le fauve à un kilomètre!** Dit il en fronçant le nez . **Comment va Bella?** Demanda-t-il comme je gardai le silence.

**_ Tu lui demanderas quand tu la verras!** Grognai-je** Mais c'est moi qui viendrai la récupérer après les cours.**

**_ La jalousie ne te va pas au teint**. Dit il avec un faible sourire moqueur.

**_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… Oh! La ferme Jake**! M'emportai je

Il se mit à rire, face à mon attitude, je n'avais jamais ressenti sa pour une fille auparavant et il le savait. Mais je ne voulais pas lui parler de cette nuit, je voulais en avoir le cœur net, mais c'est elle qui avait les réponses à mes questions!

**_ Passe moi les clés de ta moto, j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour.**

Il m'observa un moment avec attention puis me lança ses clés

**_ Tu la trouveras devant chez toi.** Dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'engin sans le regarder, je grimpai sur sa moto et démarrai en trombe.

Je ne savais pas ou j'allais, peu importe! Ce que je voulais c'était me sortir toute cette histoire de la tête. J'avais essayé de penser à autre chose mais à chaque fois je repensai à elle. J'allais péter les plombs, pourquoi il a fallut que sa tombe sur moi bordel!Au bout d'un certain lapse de temps je décidai de rentrer.  
Je me rendais directement chez Sam. Emily m'ouvrit la porte avec son éternel sourire qui réchauffait le cœur.

**_Tiens salut! Entre tu arrives au bon moment je viens de préparer une tarte aux fraises et j'avais besoin d'un goûteur professionnel.**

Aux fraises c'est une blague merde!

**_ Je vois que Sam t'as déjà mis au parfum.** Dis je en m'asseyant sur l'une des chaises qui longeaient la grande table.

**_ Oui!** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, elle paraissait ravie de la situation. **Je suis tellement contente pour toi! Tu pourras enfin avoir une vie un peu plus stable!**

Elle faisait sans doute référence à toutes mes histoires sans lendemain, sans attaches, sans sentiments, juste prendre du bon temps.

_** Bon sang! Ma vie était génial!** Dis je en feignant l'enthousiasme.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis!** S'indigna-t-elle. **Mais je croyais que…**  
Elle se tut et m'observa un moment, puis vint s'assoire à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon bras d'un geste réconfortant

**_ Paul, qu'est-ce qui passe?** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**_ Elle est toujours…elle aime toujours cette saloperie de sangsue**…

**_ Est-ce que c'est elle qui te l'a dit?** Demanda t elle perplexe.

**_ Je le sais c'est tout. Quand y elle pense elle est au bord des larmes je l'ai remarqué hier quand je l'ai raccompagné et… Et puis merde!**Je me frottais le visage avec mes mains.

**_ Tu sais ces sentiments vont changer, elle va s'en rendre compte assez vite crois moi et passer du temps avec toi va l'y aider je t'assures.**

**_ Peu être mais moi je ne sais pas si je suis capable de supporter tout ça! Ces sentiments pour cette sangsue me rend complètement dingue et imaginer qu'il est pu poser ses mains sur elle me donne des envies de meurtre! Toi dis moi comment ça c'est passé pour toi je sais pour ce qui est de Sam mais toi?**  
C'est vrai nous avions jamais parlé de sa.

**_Oh et bien mon histoire est un peu différente de la tienne mais elle a eu son lot de larmes aussi! Moi je n'étais avec personne. Quand Sam c'est imprégné disons que j'ai tout de suite ressentie quelque chose pour lui et je m'en suis voulu un peu. Je me suis un peu énervée contre lui quand il a voulu se rapprocher de moi. Il avait rompu avec Léah avec tout cette histoire du gène, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et moi j'étais sensée la réconforter pas tomber amoureuse de lui…**Elle garda le silence quelques minutes**. Ensuite Sam et moi avions passé énormément de temps ensembles, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui et lui de moi. Ensuite nos sentiments étaient plus fort, c'était devenu fusionnel. Tu connais la suite.**

**_ Ça parait si simple quand on vous vois ensemble.** Dis je en regardant ces maudites fraises.

**_ Ça le sera pour toi aussi.** Dit elle d'une voix douce.

**_ Tu parles tu veux juste une copine pour parler des vilains« Loups » et faire des tartes!**

Elle se mit à rire

**_ C'est pas faux! Et puis Kim passe beaucoup de temps en cours avec ses examens qui approche, le reste avec Jared et sa famille. Avec tous ce qui passe en ce moment on a plus l'occasion de se retrouver tous ensembles. Il faut y remédier, en plus il y aura bientôt un feu de camp avec tout le monde pour la venu de... Quil dans la meute.**

Il fallait que j'aille au nouvelles de Quil mais j'étais épuisé physiquement et moralement.

**_ Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air de vraiment en avoir besoin.** Dit elle comme si elle lisait en moi. **S'il se passe quoi que soit Sam viendra te trouver.**

Je partais en la saluant et pris la route pour rentrer, il fallait que je dorme avant de la voir elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire


	4. Chapter 4

Les Personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

**Chapitre 3**

**PV BELLA**

_«Je me trouvai sur la plage de La Push, je marchai lentement sur le sable, mes pieds nu qui s'enfonçaient doucement à chacun de mes pas, pour ensuite sentir l'eau glacé sur mes pieds. Je relevai la tête pour observer le coucher du soleil face à moi, cette vue était magnifique. Je sentais le vent frais sur mon visage, mes bras nu et mes jambes, des frissons parcouraient mon corps._

_Le vent s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux dégageant légèrement ma nuque, je sentis des lèvres douce et chaude se poser délicatement dessus, je savais à qui elles appartenais. Ses bras chaud s'enroulèrent autour de moi, son torse nu collé à mon dos dégageait une chaleur qui me soulagea instantanément. Il continua d'embrasser ma nuque, mon cou ou il passa sa langue lentement jusqu'à mon épaule, je frissonnai toujours mais plus de froid. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, il me souriait en posant ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage pour rapprocher le siens lentement, son regard n'était plus que désir et amour, sa bouche rencontra la mienne avec une extrême douceur. Nos lèvres se mouvaient à la perfection, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'entrouvrais pour qu'il puisse caresser la mienne. Le plaisir montait en flèche, ses mains sur ma taille remontaient lentement sur mon dos qu'il caressa doucement et sensuellement, sur mes épaules, mes bras et fit le chemin inverse pour se plaquer sur mes hanches pour descendre sur mes cuisses qu'il saisit fermement, je me sentis soulever de terre. Mes jambes s'enroulaient instinctivement autour de sa taille mes bras autour de son cou._

_Il se déplaça et l'instant d'après je fut couché sur le sable, lui allonger sur mon corps, entre mes jambes, continuait à m'embrasser avec fièvre. Sa bouche se déplaçait sur ma gorge qu'il lécha descendant doucement jusqu'à ma poitrine, une de ses main faisait glisser une bretelle de ma robe pour laisser à sa langue plus d'accès, son autre main qui avait glissé sous ma robe caressait ma cuisse et ma hanche. Je respirai de plus en plus fort ses caresses me donnaient un plaisir intense, j'agrippai ses cheveux lorsque je sentis sa bouche mordiller et lécher mon sein, je tournai la tête sur les côtés quand il pressa son entrejambe contre la mienne._

_Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je pouvais apercevoir une silhouette s'approcher de nous, je plissai les yeux pas sûr de ce que je voyais. Je me raidis sous le choc quand je l'ai reconnu, qui s'approchait lentement de nous._

**__ Edward?_**

_Le corps de Paul toujours sur moi s'était raidi, l'instant d'après il était debout face à Edward qui avait un regard froids meurtrier et un sourire sadique s'étirait sur son visage. Je me relevai avec difficulté, Paul tremblait des grognements animal émanaient de lui, le regard d'Edward observait quelque chose derrière moi, je me retournai lentement et je vis une autre personne approcher._

_Une jeune femme, elle s'avançait vers nous et je pouvais apercevoir ses traits, elle était brune ses cheveux long tombaient en cascade le long de son corps, elle portait une robe noire identique à la mienne, sa peau était pale comme la mort, un visage en forme de cœur qui m'étais familier, ses yeux couleur rouge sang avec la même expression que ceux d'Edward. Elle me souriait quand elle se retrouva face à moi immobile. _  
_Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que je voyai… Elle se détourna de moi et s'approcha lentement de Paul qui se retourna lentement son visage exprimait la surprise et la douleur_

____**Bella?**__ La voix de Paul n'était plus qu'un souffle, et c'est elle qu'il avait appelé par mon prénom_

_**_ Non, non!**__ Criai je_

_Je voulais qu'il s'éloigne d'elle mais il n'avait pas l'air de m'entendre il ne faisait que la regarder **elle**, son regard emplit de désespoir. La peur m'envahissais par vague._  
_Elle leva son bras je sentais qu'elle allait lui faire du mal je ne pouvais le supporter._

_**_ Vas t'en!**__ Je criai mais il ne m'écoutait toujours pas._

_Edward avait toujours ce sourire horrible sur le visage._  
_Sans que je vis quoi que ce soit arriver, elle enfonça d'un seul coup sa main dans la poitrine de Paul pour la ressortir aussitôt, un liquide foncé coulait le long de sa main, un cri de douleur et de peur s'échappa de ma gorge quand je le vis tomber à genoux toute expression avait quitté son visage._

_**_ Paul!**__ Je hurlai et pleurai en même temps en m'approchant de lui en espérant qu'il se relève ou bouge même le petit doigt, mais il n'en fit rien_

_Je sentais une main me secouer l'épaule _  
**__ Chute…Bella! Bella! Tout va bien._**

_Je connaissait cette voix c'était celle de mon… »_

J'ouvrai mes yeux, je me trouvai dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, couchée sur mon lit et je soufflai de soulagement.

**_Papa?** C'était lui qui m'avait tiré de ce cauchemar comme à son habitude depuis des mois.

**_ Oui, rendors toi tout va bien.**  
Il chuchotait sans doute pour me calmer je m'en voulais de toujours le réveiller en pleine nuit avec mes délires cauchemardesque.

Il sorti de ma chambre et je me rendis compte qu'il faisait encore nuit et je refermai les yeux pour plonger dans un trou noir.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai avec difficulté je me rendais à la salle de bain et pris une douche espérant que sa puisse me donner un coup de fouet pour me réveiller, je ne me sentais pas du tout reposée.

Mon reflet dans le miroir confirma mes soupçons, j'avais des cernes sous les yeux et un teint encore plus blafard qu'il ne saurait possible. J'allai m'habiller dans ma chambre, d'un pull noir et un jean foncé pour mon humeur. Je descendais à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas très faim je ne faisais que jouer avec mes céréales dans mon bol, quand on frappa à la porte je me levai surprise pour aller ouvrir je n'attendais personne de si tôt. J'ouvris la porte et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

**_ Salut Jake! Tu es tombé de ton lit?** Dis je en le faisant entrer.

Il portait un t-shirt kaki,un short en jean et des basket noir.

**_ Hey! Tu as une mine radieuse ce matin, je pensai pas faire un si bonne effet!**

Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine lui sur les talons.

**_ Te moque pas de moi sinon je te sers pas de petit déj!** Le réprimandai je.  
**J'ai juste mal dormis cette nuit, mais au fait que fais tu ici de si bonne heure? Tu sais je ne vais pas tarder à aller en cours et…**

**_ Je sais, j'ai juste eu envie de voir comment tu allais, on a pas pris le temps de discuter avec tout ce qui c'est passé hier.** Dit il en baissant le regard.  
Il devait encore redouter ma réaction.

**_ Tu sais tu n'es pas le premier ****_« monstre »_**** que je rencontre alors tu as perdu le privilège de me surprendre ou de me faire peur désolé tu as raté ton coup. Tu sauras obligé de me supporter encore très longtemps.** Dis je en lui souriant espérant qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter.

Il souriait mais le cœur n'y était pas.

**_ Tu as faim?** Demandai je en ouvrant le frigo.

**_ Non c'est bon merci, j'ai mangé avant de venir et on ferais mieux d'y aller**. Dit il en regardant l'horloge mural de la cuisine. **Et je voulais t'accompagner ce matin si tu es d'accord.**

**_ Tu veux t'assurer que je vais bien ou il y a autre chose que tu ne me dis pas?** Demandai je en débarrassant la table.

**_ Quoi?! Je suis très déçu que tu prennes mon attention des plus nobles qui est de passer du temps avec mon amie pour autre chose, à force d'être qu'avec le reste du groupe composé que de mâles, j'ai besoin d'une présence féminine c'est meilleurs pour mon image de marque qui en a pris un coup.** Dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**_ Très bien, toi aussi tu pourras m'aider à améliorer la mienne, avec ton physique de bodybuilder je suis sure de me faire détester par la plupart de la population féminine du lycée de Forks, un grand merci!** Dis je sur le même ton.

**_ Et je voulais te proposer un truc pour te changer les idées. Sa te dirais de passer à la réserve en fin journée, tu pourrais rendre visite à ta vielle moto elle commence vraiment à se sentir un peu seule!**

**_ Oui! Excellente idée, j'essaierai en fait, il faut que je m'avance sur mes devoirs ce week-end j'ai été très prise par un ami.**

**_ Oui et cet ami est vraiment désolé mais tu lui manquais énormément.** Dit il avec son sourire que j'aimai tant, j'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami et j'en étais heureuse.

Je remontai dans ma chambre pour récupérer mes affaires, et je décidais d'améliorer ma tenue, rien à voir avec le faite que je me rendrai peu être à la réserve.  
J'enfilai des nouvelles bottes noir, sans talons, c'était plus prudent dans mon cas, et une nouvelle veste cintré sur la taille une écharpe en tissu parme et rose à rayures, qui se trouvait dans mon armoire depuis je ne sais combien de temps, cadeau de ma mère pour me remonter le moral, disant qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ce mettre un peu en valeur.  
Pourquoi je voulais l'être au juste? Après tout je pouvais essayer elle avait peu être raison. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, je me recoiffai avec soin, mis une légère touche de maquillage et pris mon sac. Je me dirigeai à l'extérieur Jake à côté de moi.

**_ Tu es très jolie comme ça, je pourrai croire que tu as un rencard aujourd'hui**. Sa voix sonnait bizarrement je ne saurais dire son humeur.

**_ Mais non voyons! Avec qui voudrais tu que j'ai un rencard, tu sais très bien que je n'ai nulle envie d'en avoir!** M'emportai je, beaucoup trop facilement.

J'avais l'impression de me mentir à moi-même.  
Ça faisait des mois que je n'imaginais pas ça possible mais depuis une journée, une simple journée, mes résolutions n'étaient plus les même, j'avais l'impression d être quelqu' un d'autre.

**_ Bella! C'est un compliment! Tu sais ce que c'est au moins! Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer, je suis venu t'accompagner pour qu'on puisses passer un peu de temps entre nous et puis il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de…de sortir…**

**_ Jake, je suis désolée, je suis à cran ce matin!** Le coupai je.

**_ J'avais pas remarqué!**

Il me souriait mais n'ajouta rien.  
Je me sentais mal il était gentil avec moi et moi je trouvai le moyen de m'emporter avec lui.

Nous montions à bord de ma camionnette, je démarrai et pris la direction du lycée. Mes pensées était dirigé sur la personne qui était assise à ma place la veille, son visage, ce sourire sensuel, cette voix grave et rauque quand il avait prononcé mon prénom, son corps chaud magnifique... Je tournai ma tête et fus presque surprise de trouver Jake assis sur la banquette au lieu de lui, j'étais décidément atteinte.

**_ Tiens dis moi comment ça c'est passé hier avec Paul, j'espère qu'il s'est bien comporté avec toi?** Demanda-t-il comme si il avait deviné à qui je pensai.

**_ Et bien oui, il s'est même excusé de son comportement, que je sois au courant de votre****_ petit secret_****.** Je chuchotai les deux derniers mots ce qu'il le fit sourire.**Et je pense, enfin, j'espère qu'il ne me déteste plus.**

**_ Oh non! Paul a un caractère un peu…Il ne te déteste pas, au contraire!** Affirma-t-il avec une grimace.

**_ Ah oui tu crois? **Demandai je d'une voix trop pleine d'espoir.** Enfin je veux dire tant mieux, parce que… c'est un de tes amis… et nous, nous sommes amis aussi et…enfin tu comprends je ne veux pas semer le…le trouble entre vous parce que vous êtes amis…et nous on est…**

**_ Ça va, je crois que j'ai à peu près compris ton discours instructif sur l'amitié.** Dit il en m'observant comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma bouche.

**_ Ok! Alors tout vas bien!**

Nous étions arrivés au parking du lycée, je me garai, et nous descendions de ma camionnettes quand je sentis plusieurs regards sur moi. Je n'y prêtai plus attention depuis des mois, mais la c'était plus de la surprise qu'autre chose. Jake s'avança vers moi, passa un bras autour de mes épaules avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

**_ Merci Jake ça m'aide beaucoup! C'est vrai j'adore être un sujet de commérage de plus!**

Il se mit à rire.  
**_ Oh aller! Me gâche pas mon plaisir! Je veux rabattre le clapet de ses andouilles qui bavent depuis que tu es sortit! Je ne savais pas que tu étais appréciée à ce point ici! Non pas que tu laisses qui que soit indifférent!** Dit il comme je levais les yeux au ciel.

Plus loin un groupe d'élèves nous observais et je vis Tyler me faire un signe de tête avec un clin d'œil appuyé et un sourire qui se voulait sans doute ravageur. Ce mec était aussi désespérant que Mike peu l'être parfois!

**_** **Ça va être tellement dôle!** Dit Jake en secouant la tête, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, toujours avec son sourire. Il avait l'air ravi.

**_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui va être drôle?** Demandai je surprise.

**_ Hey Bella!**  
Angela venait nous rejoindre avec Ben, Mike et Jessica, mais cette dernière continua son chemin non sans me lancer un regard froid et un plutôt appréciateur à Jake, elle n'était pas prête à oublier l'épisode de notre sortie à Port Angeles.

**_ Salut !** Je les saluai tous les trois.** Angela, Ben, vous vous souvenez de Jacob,vous avez fais sa connaissance à La Push.** Dis je en désignant ce dernier qui leur fit un signe de tête pour les saluer.

**_ Jacob?! Tu as drôlement changé dis donc!** S'exclama Angela.

Jake lui sourit amusé de son effet. Mike et Ben, n'avaient pas l'air content. Mike sans doute pour la sortie cinéma désastreuse, puisqu'il me salua d'un faible sourire puis s'en alla sans un regard pour Jake. Ben passa un bras protecteur autour de sa copine qui secoua la tête en lui souriant pour le rassurer ce qui amusa encore plus mon ami.

**_ Alors Bella tu as l'air… en forme! J'en suis ravie!**  
Angela me souriait elle paraissait heureuse de ne plus voir ma mine désastreuse de chaque jour, et je l'en remerciai mentalement de toujours s'intéresser à ma pauvre petite personne, malgré les mois de silence radio que j'avais imposée.

**_ Je confirme! Bon c'est pas tout, on es tous content que Bella soit radieuse et mignonne comme tout mais on devrait y aller on va être en retard!** Dit Ben qui désigna le bâtiment.

Le parking était maintenant à moitié vide tous le monde commençait à rentrer.

**_ Partez devant je vous rejoins**. Dis je.

**_ Sympas tes potes, surtout cette petite brunes à lunettes! J'ai l'air de lui avoir fait bonne impression tu trouves pas!** Rit il

**_ Tu sais que tu es très drôle c'est sans doute ce qui fait ton charme, mais la tu l'es pas!**

**_ Oh tout mes excuses au beau brun boutonneux de ma part! Ça va fais pas cette tête je plaisante! Tu sais ce qu'est l'humour au moins, sinon je pense que tu devrais te plaindre l'enseignement ici laisse à désirer!**

**_ Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller, on se vois plus tard d'accord!** Dis je en le serrant dans mes bras.

**_ Ok à plus tard ma belle.** Dit il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je me dirigeai ensuite dans les couloirs pour me rendre à mon cour et je me rendais compte que j'étais la dernière à entrer. Je pris place à côté d'Angela qui avait déjà le nez dans son bouquin, elle me gratifia d'un grand sourire que je lui rendis, quand je me retrouvai assise.

**_Tu as passé un bon week-end?** Demanda-t-elle l'air innocent.

**_ Heu oui, et toi?**

**_ Très bien, j'ai passé la majeur partit de samedi avec Ben et dimanche en famille.**

Elle me donna indirectement quelques détails mais ne me posa pas de questions elle aimerait sans doute savoir ce qui se passait chez moi vu ces petits regard discret, mais me laissa le choix de parler si il y avait quelque chose à raconter. Est-ce qu'il y avait de toute façon quelque chose à raconter?

**_ Tu sais Jacob est un ami, c'est mon meilleur ami, il m'aide beaucoup, sa présence me donne du baume au cœur c'est mon rayon de soleil…**

Je m'abstenais de lui parler de ma rencontre avec Paul, penser à lui me mettais déjà dans un état de total confusion que je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre. Ça pourrait paraître ridicule, je le connaissais à peine.

Elle serra ma main dans la sienne.

**_ Bella quoi qui se passe dans ta vie, j'en suis heureuse pour toi et aussi…**

Le professeur venait de se racler la gorge à notre intention. Le reste du cour se passa au calme de notre côté du moins car le prof passait son temps à remettre le calme dans la classe suite au bavardages passionnant de certains élèves, qui me lancèrent parfois des petits regards, qui commençaient à m'agacer. Je décidai donc de faire comme d'habitude et les ignorer. Les cours suivants passaient plutôt rapidement et mes pensées confuses ne faisaient qu'augmenter et je me décidai donc à rester concentrer aux cours sa me fera pas de mal.

A l'heure du déjeuner je m'installai au côté d'Angela et Ben qui étaient déjà assis à table, Quand je vis Mike arriver au pas de course pour s'asseoir à mes côtés.

**_ Salut Bella!** Dit il tout essoufflé. **Alors quoi de neuf?**

**_ Rien de spécial.** Dis je en baissant le regard sur mon repas.

**_ Alors il parait que ton père va avoir un nouveau dans son équipe dans les semaines à venir. Ma mère l'a apprise par Mme Pierce du restaurant qui l'a apprise par le père de Tom qui l'a su par la secrétaire au poste.**

J'étais surprise, mon père ne m'en avait pas parlé c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui tous le week-end, et les nouvelles circulent toujours aussi vite en une demi-journée ici.

**_ Il parait j'en sais pas plus et je ne tiens pas trop à parler du travail de mon père désolé**. Dis je sans relever le regard, apparemment la nouvelle filait bon train.

**_ Ok! Et toi et ce…Jacob…Vous êtes heu…amis?**

**_ On est amis oui pourquoi? **Demandai je, oh non j'espère qu'il ne va pas recommencer!

**_ Je demande ça parce que voila je voulais te…**

Il fut interrompu par Jessica qui venait de frapper son plateau sur la table manquant de renverser son contenu, ce qui avait l'air d'agacer Mike qui souffla d'exaspération non feinte.  
Je détournai mon attention d'eux pour me concentrer sur Angela et Ben, quand je vis Tyler passer à côté de notre table en me lançant un regard des plus étrange

**_ Salut Beeelllaaaaaa**. Susurra-t-il en passant à côté de moi sans s'arrêter.

Je frissonnais avec une grimace dégoutté par le ton qu'il avait employé. Ce qui eu le don de faire rire Angela .

**_ C'est quoi son problème au juste?** Demandai je en espérant que quelqu' un aurait la réponse.

**_ On se le demande!** Ce fut la voix cassante de Lauren assise à la table d'à côté qui répondit. Jessica s'était mise à pouffer comme une idiote.

Décidément certaines avaient le don de saper le morale de n'importe qui, mais je ne relèverai pas. Angela me lança un regard désolé et je lui lançai un faible sourire.  
Je retournai plus tard en cour sans plus prêter attention à personne attendant que cette journée ce termine.

La fin des cours s'annonçait et j'en fut soulagée, je me rendais au parking suivit d'Angela , Ben et Mike nous suivaient derrière plongé dans une conversation portant sur une prochaine sortie à faire en groupe. Je marchai la tête basse lorsque j'entendis Mike s'exclamer

**_ C'est pas vrai elle en cache combien des comme ça!**  
Je me retournai surprise je les vis observer quelque chose qui les dérangeaient

**_ Bella je suis impressionnée bravo! Tu m'épates aujourd'hui!** Dit Angela grand sourire au lèvres.

**_ Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que…** Je suivais son regard et j'ai cru une seconde que mon cœur avait cesser de battre.

Il était là, appuyé contre ma camionnette son regard rivé au mien, je n'écoutais plus les autres, je marchai dans sa direction priant le ciel de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me casser la figure. Il était tellement impressionnant et beau avec son t-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir sa peau halé musclé, son short révélant ses jambes toutes aussi musclés. La première partie de mon rêve s'imposa à mon esprit et je me sentis rougir. Je le vis sourire et secouer la tête, ce qui me fis rougir encore plus.

Je me trouvai enfin en fasse de lui mais je fus incapable de parler, des images mentale de son corps m'en empêcha.

**_ Bella.** Il me salua et me fit un sourire magnifique.

Cette voix grave et chaude me donna des frissons, il me détailla de la tête au pieds avec un regard appréciateur, enfin je crois et se passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieur d'un mouvement rapide..

**_ Tiens salut qu'est-ce que… Hum qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** Demandai je, il fallait absolument que je gagne du temps pour me remettre.

**_ Je suis venu voir si tu voulais bien que… que… Merde c'est quoi leurs problèmes! QUOI?!** Ragea-t-il en serrant les poings.

Je suivais son regard devenu dur en l'espace d'une seconde et je pouvais presque l'entendre grogner. Il observait Le même groupe qui me fixait ce matin et je vis Tyler et les autres détourner le regard mal à l'aise face à celui de Paul. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur tout d'un coup! J'allai essayer de calmer le jeu je ne voulais que sa visite finisse en fiasco total! En plus il commençait à montrer les dents.

**_ Oh! C'est rien…juste des copains qui s'amusent à…**

**_ Qu'ils s'amusent ailleurs alors!** Me coupa-t-il l'air d'être encore furieux .

J'étais sur que bien des personnes autour de nous avaient entendu mais je préfèrerais ne pas vérifier.

**_ Alors que fais tu ici?** Demandai je pour changer de sujet.  
Il se radoucit aussitôt à mon grand soulagement.

**_ Je voulais te raccompagner pour que tu ne rentres pas seule? Ça te vas au moins, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de ****_t'amuser_**. Dit il en posa sa main sur ma joue.

Je respirai un grand coup pour me donner plus d'air possible, j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir le faire correctement.

**_ Ça me va, merci.**

Il allait rajouter autre chose quand la voix la plus désagréable à mes oreilles ce fit entendre. Cette chère Lauren!

**_ Paauuul! Quel surprise, toi ici?** Susurra elle  
Elle s'approcha de nous accompagné de Jessica qui paraissait très curieuse et désireuse de partager cette échange.

Bon sang je sentais que je n'allai pas apprécier, Paul la fixait surprit.

**_ Ah! Ouais heu…**  
Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes ce qui eu le don d'agacer la blonde plantureuse

**_ C'est moi Lauren! Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié! Tu sais j'étais très déçue que tu ne me rappelles pas suite à notre dernière soirée passés ensembles.**  
Elle me lança un regard de défi en disant ses dernier mots.

Paul paraissait impassible, moi je bouillais de rage! C'était ça son genre de fille!

**_ Ecoute Laurie, je suis en…**

**_ C'est Lauren. Oui je vois que tu es en très grande conversation avec notre chère Bella qui t'accapare tout ton temps apparemment, je voulais te rendre service c'est tout!** Dit elle en passant sa main sur son bras.

Je voyais rouge. Il souffla d'impatience, elle enleva aussitôt sa main et moi je me retenais pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'elle revint à la charge.

**_ Tu comprendras vite rassure toi! Tu perds ton temps. Bella malgré ses pitoyables efforts pour ressembler enfin à quelque chose.** Elle me lança un regard de dégoût.  
**Est comment dire, en dépression grave depuis que l'amour de sa vie est partit, son monde tourne autour d'Edward Cullen! Et je voulais te prévenir rien de plus. On se demande même si elle ne l'a pas fait fuir!** Rit elle. **Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrives la même chose.**

Mon cœur se serra, la douleur et la rage monta d'un cran j'avais été incapable de l'interrompre.

**_ Lauren!** S'offusqua Angela qui c'était rapprochée.

Je tremblai de rage, mon cœur était meurtrie, elle avait osé s'attaquer à moi avec ma satané faiblesse, tout le monde savait que je n'avais pas supporté son départ et elle s'en servait contre moi! Quelle peau de vache! Je ne regardais personnes. Je voulais m'en aller sinon je risquerai de lui arracher sa langue de vipère! Mais Paul se tenait contre ma portière et je refusais de le regarder.

**_ Laurie tu vois je me posai la question depuis que tu as ouvert la bouche et je me souviens finalement de toi! Tu veux savoir comment j'imagine? C'est le son horrible de ta voix! Si je ne t'ai jamais rappelé c'est que ta voix de crécelle est tellement insupportable qu'elle me donnait envie de me donner des gifles! Et je me demandai pourquoi je m'infligeai une telle douleur et priant pour que ça s'arrête mais y avait rien à faire! Maintenant dégage, l'envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur est trop forte!** Ragea-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il avait l'air d'être dans une colère noir quand je relevai mes yeux surprise sur lui. Je pouvais entendre plusieurs rires autour de nous. Je lançai un regard haineux sur Lauren qui était rouge de colère et de honte, Jessica se retenait de rire, oui l'amitié pour Jessica est très spéciale.

Je sentais une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule, je me retournais et vis Angela.

**_ Ce n'est qu'une idiote ne fais pas attention tu sais elle est…**

Je levais ma main pour l'interrompre je ne voulais pas en parler. Tout le monde me prenait pour cette petite chose fragile et j'en avais plus qu'assez! C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale qu'Edward avait trouvé pour me quitter, si ce n'est qu'il m'est jamais vraiment aimé. Moi sa fragile petite distraction. Et pour couronner le tout il a fallu que ce soit Paul qui remette cette idiote à sa place! Quel courage Bella bravo.

**_ Viens je te ramènes.** Dit Paul qui n'avait pas l'air de s'être calmer.

**_ Ça ira tu n'est pas obligé, je veux être seule…**

**_ Non! Donne moi tes clés, je te ramènes**. Insista-t-il en tendant sa main.

**_ Bien monte si le cœur t'en dit mais je vais conduire je ne suis pas invalide.**

Il m'ouvrit la portière je pris place derrière le volant et il me rejoignit aussitôt côté passager, je démarrai et un silence s'en suivit quand je quittais le parking.

**_ Ne fais pas attention à elle Bella, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville!** Dit il en se tournant vers moi, il y avait toujours de la colère dans sa voix .

**_ Rassure toi c'est pas le cas! Mais merci.** Affirmai je en ayant le regard fixé sur la route et mes mains tremblantes accrochés au volant.

**_ Tu mens très mal on dirais que tu vas exploser! Est-ce que c'est cette histoire avec cette… ce putain d'Edward !** Dit il en serrant les dents.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.** Dis je faiblement.  
Et c'était la vérité je ne voulais surtout pas en parler et encore moins avec lui.

**_ Et ben il faudra bien pourtant! Quoi tu vas passer ton temps à te morfondre pour cette sangsue, chaque fois que quelqu'un t'en parleras?! Tout ça pourquoi?! Pour une petite amourette d'adolescente!**

**_ Non!**  
Voilà lui aussi me prenait comme les autres, pour une faible idiote, qui pleurait son ancien petit ami.

**_ Tu espères peu être qu'il revienne? Oui c'est ça, je parie que t'attends que ça en fait! Vu tes réactions c'est pas difficiles à comprendre!** Gronda t-il

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste? Sa colère commençait à déteindre sur moi, car je l'étais de plus en plus. Il voulait savoir ma pitoyable histoire d'amour? Bien.

**_ Mais non je n'attends rien du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise au juste?! Que j'ai souffert de son départ? OUI! Que je l'aimais de tout mon coeur? OUI! Que j'étais prête à donner ma vie pour lui? OUI!**Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter il commençait à trembler et à grogner **Que je voulais passer l'éternité à ses côtés?OUI! Que je l'ai suppliée de me transformer?OUI! Je l'ai suppliée de ne pas m'abandonner! De m'emmener avec lui!**

**_ QUOI! Non mais je rêve! Alors tu voulais être un de ses putains de suceurs de sang! Putain c'est pas vrai! Merde! Tu voulais…Tu voulais qu'il te transformes!**  
Il serrait les poings et tremblait encore plus.

Il était dans un état total de rage et moi aussi je n'arrivais plus à me calmer, raconter tout sa m'avais rappeler à quel point j'avais pu être la plus grande des idiotes et des faibles face à Edward Cullen et sa famille!  
L'image du vampire dans mon rêve s'imposa à moi.

**_ Non je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça! Je voulais…C'était par amour rien de plus! Tout ça c'est fini! Vu les filles pleines d'esprit au grand cœur que tu côtoies par moment je peu comprendre que ça t'échappe! Alors inutile de me juger!**

Je regrettai immédiatement mes dernière paroles. En plus d'être en colère un élan de jalousie m'avait frappée.

**_ Arrête toi!** Me coupa-t-il en grognant.

**_ Quoi? Attends écoute moi une…**  
J'étais en plein milieu de la route. Je me tournai vers lui, son regard était animal pas humain! Il respirait avec difficulté.

**_ ARRETE TOI! TOUT DE SUITE!**

Même sa voix n'était plus humaine, mon cœur battait la chamade et avant que j'ai pu me mettre sur le bas côté il ouvrit la portière et sortit en courant dans la direction de la forêt et il explosa avant d'y être, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir une masse de fourrure grise. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer l'endroit ou il avait disparu. Je jetais un coup d'œil au alentour il n'y avait personne. Je restai planté là incapable de bouger les larmes inondant mes joues, quand j'entendis des hurlements de loup.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais la sans bouger, à espérer que j'avais peu être rêvé, mais non j'avais bien mis Paul hors de lui. Tout le monde savait que j'avais aimée Edward, même lui. Je décidai de rentrer j'en avais assez de tout sa! Edward qu'as tu fais de ma vie? Un enfer, oui c'est sur!

J'arrivai à la maison et montai directement dans ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur mon lit en inondant mes oreillers avec mes larmes.

Plus tard j'entendis en bas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et mon père m'appeler.

**_ Bella?**

**_ Je descends**! Dis je faiblement

J'avais la voix cassée à force de pleurer.

**_ Bella?**

**_ Oui une minute.**

Je descendai les marches pour affronter Charlie qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.  
Quand il me vit il écarquilla les yeux, puis expira fortement en s'asseyant. Le chagrin pouvait se lire sur son visage.

**_ Bella! Tu sais je fais mon possible pour essayer de comprendre… mais la, te voir souffrir autant je ne le supporte plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider! Ecoute ma puce il faudrait peu être envisager…**

**_ Papa écoute je vais bien ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est…**

**_ C'est quoi?**

**_ Rien, juste une dispute de rien du tout avec…avec une amie…** **au lycée.** Soufflai je avant de m'asseoir à mon tour.

**_ Une dispute de rien du tout hein? Bella même ton…maquillage aussi mignon soit il, n'est pas de cette avis. Oui tu en as partout... les larmes ne font pas de cadeaux apparemment! Tu m'expliques?** Demanda-t-il septique.

Mince j'aurai dû me rendre à la salle de bain avant de descendre, je n'avais plus les idées clair.

**_ Papa c'est des histoires de…de filles et je vais bien je suis juste un peu fatigué voilà. Alors est-ce qu'on pourrais parler d'autre choses s'il te plait?**

Je lui lançai un sourire qui se voulait convainquant.

**_ Mouais bon…Alors je crois que je vais nous commander une pizza et j'espère bien que tu vas te nourrir ça te va.**

Je venais de me rendre compte que je n'avais rien préparé

**_ Oui bien sur, excuse moi je n'avais pas vu l'heure je n'ai rien…**

**_ Ne t'excuse surtout pas! Tu es ma fille et je suis capable moi aussi de te nourrir et ça me va très bien!** Dit il en me souriant même si l'inquiétude était encore la.

Je l'entendis commander une pizza au salon, quand la discussion avec Mike me revins en mémoire, j'attendais qu'il revienne pour lui en parler.

**_ Papa c'est vrai qu'il va y avoir un nouveau venu, et qu'il travaillerait avec toi?**

**_ Subtile changement de sujet, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite comme toujours.**

**_ Alors?**

**_ Et bien oui, c'est un jeune qui vient de Seattle, son boulot lui tient à cœur. Mais le stress lui a valu apparemment quelques petits désagréments dont je ne te parlerais pas. Alors venir dans une petite ville comme la notre va peu être aider à rester dans le métier et à mûrir. Le taux de criminalité étant bien plus bas, ne fera pas de mal. Et puis qui sait si il décidait de rester si tout se passe bien pourquoi pas et…**

J'essayai de rester concentrer sur le discours de mon père mais je n'arrivai pas à oublier ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il fallait que j'aille à la réserve pour essayer de m'expliquer ou ce serait pire. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça il fallait…

**_ Bella? Tu m'écoutes?**

**_ Oui…Il faut juste que…**  
Je fus interrompu par le téléphone je me levais immédiatement pour répondre.

**_ Allo?**

**_ Bella, c'est moi! Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu n'as rien?!**

**_ Oui Jake ça va inutile de hurler, je t'entends parfaitement! Tu sais pour ce qu'on avais prévu…**  
Est-ce qu'il était au courant de ce qui c'était passé?

**_ J'arrive le plus vite possible ok!**

**_ Jake inutile de te…**

**_ J'arrive!**

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une.

**_ Papa je monte dans ma chambre finir mes devoirs et Jake va passer nous voir.** Dis je en montant les escaliers.

**_ Bien profites en pour te débarbouiller un peu! Je t'appelle quand le repas sera la. Je devrai les rappeler et en commander une autre alors**. L'entendis je marmonner.

Je savais que les visites tardive de Jake ne dérangeaient jamais mon père.  
Je me rendais directement à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Quand j'eu terminé j'enfilai un vieux t-shirt et un bas de survêt et m'allongeai sur mon lit, je ne sentis même pas mes yeux se fermer.

Plus tard je sentais, même dans les tréfonds de mon sommeil, une main chaude se poser doucement sur mon front et me caresser les cheveux.

**_ Paul…**Murmurai je.

Je pouvais sentir une larme couler sur ma joue, c'est dingue j'en avais encore.

**_ Non, ce n'est que moi.**

Je reconnaissais la douce voix de Jake. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais la fatigue m'en empêchait.

**_ Jake, je suis…Dit lui…Désolée…**

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rendors toi ma belle, je veille sur toi.** Dit il en caressant toujours mes cheveux.

Je voulais ajouter autre chose mais j'en fut incapable je tombais dans le sommeil.

**PV PAUL**

Quel journée de merde! Elle ne pouvait finir encore plus mal!  
Je m'étais rendu au lycée de Bella avec de l'avance, le parking était encore vide je me dirigeai vers sa vielle charrette pour me caler dessus. J'attendis en fermant les yeux un instant pour l'imaginer sortir s'approcher de moi doucement me sourire, je l'aurai attendu et je l'aurai prise par la taille pour la serrer contre moi, rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes pour goûter ses lèvres, j'aurais glissé ma langue dans sa bouche chaude et délicieuse. Je la presserai contre moi pour lui faire sentir mon désir que j'avais d'elle. Je l'aurai soulevé dans mes bras pour ensuite la coucher sur…

J'entendis une sonnerie stridente et un brouhaha infernale, ça pouvait pas mieux tomber bordel!

Je la cherchai du regard un moment, j'avais pu entre temps voir quelques visages de filles que j'avais déjà rencontré par le passé, certaines dans des soirées ou je mettais incruster avec Jared ou d'autres potes de notre lycée. Merde c'était vraiment un coin paumé ici! Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui m'étais passé par la tête, ces filles étaient vraiment sans intérêts et tellement superficiel et fade à côté de Bella.

Je sentis directement sa présence elle descendait les marches avec une fille à lunette.  
Le petit blond derrière me fixa et fit une remarque qui me laissais penser que, un Jake était bien la ce matin, deux que ma présence le dérangeait beaucoup et trois qu'il était jaloux. Imbécile que croyait il vouloir faire! Bella est à moi!

Sa copine en revanche avait l'air d'apprécier que Bella est de la compagnie, la mienne! Et c'est la que son regard chocolat, magnifique rencontra le mien. Elle paraissait surprise par ma présence mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger au contraire.

Elle s'avança en rougissant l'air perdu dans ses pensées, elle était belle, elle avait quelque chose en plus, ces rougissements la rendait que plus désirable. Ces réactions c'était moi qui les provoquaient!

Son odeur me frappa quand elle fut devant moi, je pourrais la prendre la tout de suite, prendre ce qui était à moi, sans qu'elle est le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, tellement l'état d'excitation dont elle était la cause me rendais fou.

Je la saluai, elle voulu savoir ce que je faisais ici, j'allai lui répondre quand une bande de crétins ne faisaient que la reluquer, et un en particulier avait la ferme intention de**_ « tenter sa chance avec elle et qu'elle pourrait profiter d'une petite balade à bord du van » _**d'après ce qu'il dit**,****_ « avant que le grand balaise s'en occupe »_**. Espèce de crétin je vais lui en coller une. Je leur lançais un regard noir non sans grogner! Ils allaient comprendre à qui il avait à faire si je le surprenais encore à vouloir lui tourner autour.

Bella essaya de calmer le jeu, j'essayai de ne pas l'effrayer et me concentrai uniquement sur elle en lui caressant la joue et faire comprendre à ses imbéciles que c'est moi le mâle dominant ici!

Je lui expliquai que je voulais la raccompagner, elle paru ravie, j'allai lui dire que je voulais qu'on apprennent à ce connaître un peu mieux et en savoir plus sur son histoire qui me rendais malade rien qu'a l'idée d'y penser... Non il fallait que je gère ce truc avant sinon je risquerais de la faire flipper…

J'entendis une voix désagréable et familière, m'appeler et je vis une blonde s'approcher avec une autre qui la suivait comme son ombre, elles avaient une espèce de putain de sourire dénoué de charme sur le visage.

Je savais que je la connaissais mais ou? Son nom Lauren affirma-t-elle comme une évidence comme si le fait de l'oublier était impossible! Je l'écoutai sans la regarder, Bella avait l'air d'être dans tous ses états. Bordel la blondasse avait mentionné une soirée que j'avais soit disant passé avec elle. J'allai lui faire savoir que sa présence nous dérangeai quand elle commença son spitch et posa sa main sur mon bras j'allai perdre patience, elle retira sa main, et commença son petit monologue sur Bella et l'amour de sa vie, sa dépression suite a son départ. Bella avait les yeux baissés le visage exprimant une douleur indéchiffrable, était-ce son souvenir de lui qui la rendait malheureuse.

Ma colère monta d'un cran, le souvenir de cette nuit n'aida en rien.  
Je lançai un regard haineux à la blonde. _Ça y'est je me souviens d'elle!_

Elle m'avait collé au basques toute une soirée, au cour d'une fête d'anniversaire en ville d'une de ses amies. J'y suis aller d'en la ferme intention de m'amuser et prendre du bon temps mais ses discussions incessante dont je n'en avais aucun souvenir et rien à foutre, m'avais refroidi en moins de cinq minutes. Je ne supportais pas le son qui sortait de sa bouche en parlant, alors le reste…

Je me débarrassai de cette idiote pour qu'elle ferme sa gueule et se casse enfin et j'observais Bella et sa mine en colère.  
Je décidais qu'il était temps de partir, elle tenta de rentrer seule, il n'en était pas question!

J'étais en colère de la voir dans cet état, j'essayais de la rassurer pour ce qui était de la blonde, mais elle paraissait trop perturber pour que se soit sa la simple raison. Je savais c'était ce putain de suceur de sang!

Je décidai d'en parler mais la colère était trop forte et je vis rouge quand elle me balança ses sentiments en pleine face!  
Je tremblai et grognai de rage

La suite ne ma en rien aider elle venait de me parler de ses désirs de le suivre, qu'elle l'avait supplié de la transformer, pour être avec lui! Mourir pour lui! Devenir un monstre pour lui, je ne supportais même pas le fait d'y songer une seconde, j'avais l'impression de un vampire, elle un suceur de sang, une douleur dans ma poitrine me frappa.

Je me souvenais ensuite de la clairière et de la sangsue à dreadlocks. La dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée croyant que ce serait sûrement la fin pour elle.  
_« Je t'aime Edward »_

Je continuais à grogner, et je fus incapable de l'écouter une seconde de plus, elle venait de me faire comprendre que ses choix qu'elle avait souhaiter faire, était par amour, et que moi j'étais incapable de comprendre! C'était ce qu'elle pensait. Si elle pouvait deviner mon état ne serait ce qu'une seconde!

J'allai muter je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, j'essayai de toutes mes forces impossible! Il fallait que je sorte avant…Je hurlai et descendais. Je courais vite mais il me fallut à peine cinq secondes pour exploser!  
cinq petite secondes, merde si j'étais rester cinq secondes de plus!  
Je hurlai de rage, je ne voulai pas penser à ce que j'aurais pu lui faire. Je courai vite et déracinai quelques arbres sur mon passage, plus je courai plus j'avais du mal à me calmer, j'entendis les penser de Jared

**Jared** **_« Mec qu'est-ce qui se passe on pourras t'entendre hurler à l'autre bout du pays si tu continus! »_**

Je ne répondais, pas je voulais me reprendre, mais je n'y arrivais pas, bordel qu'est-ce qui c'est passé!La vision de la camionnette me revint, et la peur dans ses yeux! Bella! Bella! Bella! Je hurlai son nom dans ma tête mais ce fut que des hurlements de loup qu'on entendais.

**Jared ****_« Merde! Ecoute mec reviens ok! On va… on va en parler tu vas te calmer et… »_**

**_« Non!Ne dis plus rien! »_**J'entendis les pensées de Sam, il venait de muter lui aussi.

**Sam ****_« Qu'est qui ce passe? Du nouveau? »_**

**Jared** **_« Non aucun rapport, avec ça c'est… »_**

Il lui montra les images que j'avais laissé échapper sur Bella et je hurlai encore plus.

**Sam** **_« Paul rentre immédiatement! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher! Tu ne peux pas te balader dans cet état c'est dangereux! »_**

**_« J'ai besoin de…merde laissez moi! »_**

**Sam ****_« Paul! Tout de suite! »_**

Je continuai ma course encore un moment attendant que cette douleur s'arrête enfin. Mais rien, je prenais la direction de chez moi, je savais que Sam allait venir à ma rencontre et je ne le voulais pas.

**Sam** _**« Je te laisse seul un moment mais ne sort pas une fois que tu sera chez toi! Pas avant que je vienne compris? »**_

J'arrivai derrière chez moi et pris forme humaine, je passai par une fenêtre et me dirigeai dans le salon. J'enfilai un short qui traînait sur le chemin, j'essayai de respirer un grand coup. Je sentis mon poing s'abattre sur un mur et s'enfoncer plus loin. J'étais à deux doigt de casser la baraque. J'essayai de respirer à fond en me dirigeant vers le canapé.

Je me couchai dessus, les jambes qui pendaient, mes pieds près du sol j'observai le plafond. Je restai là un long moment sans bouger, quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir à la volé, j'avais même pas entendu quelqu' un approcher dans l'état ou j'étais, même si j'avais trouvé un semblant de calme. Je vis Jake arriver en trombe, il se posta devant moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard haineux sur moi.

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore?!** Cria-t-il.

**_ Entre, fais comme chez toi vas y te gènes surtout pas!** Ripostai je, le regard toujours fixé au plafond.

**_ Joue pas à ça avec moi!**

**_ Oh! Désolé vraiment ou sont passé mes bonnes manières! Tiens y a une boîte de « va te faire foutre » sur la table, je t'en prie sers toi, maintenant DEGAGE!** Hurlai je

Il se jeta sur moi me collant un coup de poing au visage, je lui rendis et l'envoya à terre pour que je puisse me relever. Je sentis ma lèvre fendu commencer à se refermer quand je passai ma langue dessus.

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fais! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un connard égoïste…Je savais que ça tournerai mal! Je me demande par quel hasard tu as pu t'imprégné d'elle! Tu ne la mérite pas!** Dit il en marchant de long en large dans la pièce.

Je lui donnai un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre il se releva en secouant la tête.

**_ Tu la mérite peu être toi! Oui le gentil petit Jake si parfait que tout le monde aime, n'a pas pu avoir la fille de ses rêves, alors il trouve la moindre occasion de se mêler de ses affaires!** Grognai je

**_ Tu es dangereux!** Dit il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

L'enfoiré il savait quoi dire pour me mettre hors de moi. Je pourrai lui faire vraiment du mal si il continuait comme ça ,surtout si il ne partait pas tout de suite.

**_ Tu as raison une fois de plus Jacob bravo! Quel effet ça fait? Maintenant si tu as fini casse toi!**

**_ J'en ai pas fini avec toi!** Grogna-t-il.  
Le petit con.

**_ Moi si! Barre toi vite!** Hurlais je

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me batte dans cet état sa risquerais de finir très mal. Il se jeta encore une fois sur moi et les coup de poings fusaient ainsi que nos grognement respectifs quand je lui lançai un coup de pieds qui l'envoya à l'extérieur traversant la porte qui vola en éclat,il retomba sur ses pieds. Je savais ce qu'il voulait je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de muter et me battre contre lui.

**_ Stop! Non mais vous êtes dingue!** Hurla Jared  
Il venait d'arriver suivit de Sam.

**_ Jacob qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?** Dit Sam d'une voix dure

**_ Tu le sais très bien, il aurait pu lui faire du mal!** Répondit Jake

Je grognai en le fixant et décidai de rentrer à l'intérieur mais je pouvais toujours les entendre.

**_ Et tu crois sûrement être de bon conseil j'imagine! Jacob réfléchi la prochaine fois! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'interposer de cette manière c'est clair!** Grogna Sam

**_ C'est lui qui à besoin de tes sermons Sam pas moi! Dis lui d'apprendre à gérer ses conneries et vite! Avant de faire quelque chose qui les fera souffrir tous les DEUX! Il c'est contrôlé avec moi, il aurait pu continuer! Alors c'est simple, pour qui il se met dans cet état!** Affirma-t-il.

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais mon égaux et ma jalousie n'avait rien vu. Il venait de me prouver que j'étais capable de garder un certain contrôle aussi petit qui soit , mais avec Bella mes émotions étaient trop forte. Jake était un frère et un ami pour elle, il avait trouvé le moyen radicale de me faire comprendre ce que je ne pouvais voir.

**_ Je vais aller voir comment elle va!** Dit Jake avant de s'en aller.

Sam entra dans la pièce ou j'étais assis, il s'installa à côté de moi.

**_ Jacob prend les mauvaises…**

**_ Il a raison! Et est-ce que je dois lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour elle, même si ça me rend dingue?!** Coupai je

**_ Il n'est rien arrivé, je sais ce que tu penses et crois moi c'est faux! Tu lui fera pas de mal. Je te connais bien et je penses que tu as gérer autant que tu as pus. Tu sauras au fil du temps accepter tous ça et ce sera plus facile pour toi.** Dit il doucement

**_ Et si tu te trompais sur moi!** Dis je

**_ Tu veux t'apitoyer sur ton sort parfait! Mais sache qu'on apprend à gérer ce genre de chose, tu ne comprends pas encore très bien ce que tu ressens, ce stade ne dure pas!**

Je ne pouvais le contredire, lui seul souffrait chaque jour d'avoir blessé celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il était si différent en sa présence qu'on croirais presque qu'il soit incapable de perdre le contrôle.

**_ Tu peux me dire la raison de tout ça qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste, on t'as vu…Mais pourquoi?** Demanda-t-il

Je gardai le silence un long moment, en pensant à ce qui c'était passé..

**_ Est-ce que…tu crois qu'on peu …reconnaître notre imprégnée si…**

**_ Si quoi?** Demanda-t-il

**_ Rien laisse tomber.** Soufflai-je en posant ma tête sur mes mains. **Une autre fois d'accord!** je doutai que j'en reparlerai un jour.

**_ Je pense même que tu as déjà commencer.** Dit il l'air pensif

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?** Demandai je agacé.

**_ Dis moi qu'est-ce qui t'as empêcher de suivre Jacob et de vous battres véritablement comme des bêtes! Surtout venant de ta part!Tu sais pour qui Jacob compte beaucoup? Est-ce qu'il y aurais une seule personne que tu refuserais de faire souffrir en faisant du mal à Jacob en dehors de la réserve.** Dit il en se levant.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça…**

**_ Bien. Prends un peu de recul, on s'occupe du reste.** Dit il avant de s'en aller.

Je restais couché un bon moment sans trouver le sommeil, je décidai de sortir, je courais façon humaine dans la forêt en direction de sa maison, je pris la même place que la vielle. La moto de Jake était garé devant.

Je pouvais entendre Jake et le chef discuter dans une des pièces du bas, mais je me concentrai sur la fenêtre au premier ou je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, sa respiration m'indiquais qu'elle dormait.

Des pas se déplaçaient et montaient les escalier se n'était pas le chef. Un léger coup frapper à la porte, pas de réponse puisqu'elle dormait. Il ouvrit sa porte et entra dans sa chambre **_« faut pas te gêner petit con! »_** pensai je.

**_ Paul…** Murmura-t-elle. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

**_ Non, ce n'est que moi.** Répondit Jake doucement.

Elle avait vraiment pensé que c'était moi!

**_ Jake, je suis…Dit lui…Désolée…** Murmura-t-elle encore.  
Désolée? Pensait elle que c'était sa faute! Le remords me rongeais encore plus.

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rendors toi ma belle, je veille sur toi.** Dit il doucement.

Une bouffé de jalousie me rongea les tripes.

Puis j'entendais ses pas dans la chambre et je le vis à travers la fenêtre fermé. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore cet imbécile, il me lança un regard puis ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre. Il quitta la chambre et descendait les escaliers.

**_ Elle dort, je vais rentrer. Bonsoir Charlie a plus!** Dit Jake une fois arrivé en bas.

**_ Bye mon garçon!** Répondit le chef.

Je vis Jake sortir, il grimpa sur sa moto.

**_ Elle va bien, tu pourras le constater par toi-même, surtout évite de jouer les voyeurs! Il y a un papa armé à l'intérieur!** Dit il en démarrant sa moto et partir.

J'ai compris pourquoi il avait ouvert la fenêtre

J'attendais que le chef monte se coucher avant d'aller la voir, juste une minute, une simple petite minute ensuite je sortirais!

Je montai sur l'arbre en moins de deux et sautai pour me trouver à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Son odeur était partout, j'allai m'évanouir tellement c'était bon!

Je m'avançais doucement près d'elle, elle avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable. J'observai attentivement son visage comme pour le graver en mémoire à jamais. Je constatai qu'elle avait pleurer des traces se trouvaient encore sur ses joues, c'était ma faute je l'avais fait souffrir. _« C'est ça que tu voulais que je vois Jake! »_Pensai je pour moi même.

**_ Pardonne moi.** Murmurai-je en m'approchant plus, je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Sa peau était si douce.

Elle bougea légèrement mais ne se réveillait pas.

**_ Bonne nuit, ma belle.** Murmurai je encore, avant de marcher à reculons vers la fenêtre pour profiter le plus possible.**Je prendrai soin de toi, même si je reste à l'écart. Je refuse que tu souffres encore. Je t'aime trop pour ça**. Dis je faiblement avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Voila Merci pour la lecture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stéphanie** **Meyer.**

**_Et merci encore pour les reviews_**

**Chapitre 4**

**PV BELLA**

Je me levai ce matin comme toute la semaine d'une humeur maussade, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Paul de toute la semaine, j'avais décidée de faire de même histoire de calmer les esprits. Mais chaque jour j'attendais la fin des cours en espérant le voir m'attendre devant ma camionnette, mais il n'était pas la, je souffrais intérieurement. J'hésitai à chaque fois de me rendre à la réserve pour le voir mais me résignai et je finissais toujours par rentrer à la maison.

J'étais cependant soulagé quand Jake était venu à la fin des cours hier, peu être allai-je avoir des nouvelles de lui. Mon soulagement fut de courte duré quand j'avais remarquée sa mine des plus déprimé. Il m'avait alors annoncé la mort d'Harry Clearwater un des meilleurs amis de Charlie, j'avais été dans un tel état de choc, et tellement triste pour ses deux enfants Leah et Seth ce dernier n'avait que quinze ans. Jake avait passé la soirée avec moi ne voulant pas me laisser seule malgré mes protestations, on pourrais sûrement avoir besoin de lui. Charlie s'occupait de l'organisation des obsèques de son ami, et Jake avait insisté pour rester.

Nous étions resté la majeur partie de la soirée silencieux assis sur le canapé moi dans ses bras. Jake m'avait alors annoncé qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que les enfants d'Harry rejoignent eux aussi la meute, depuis deux jours le processus était bien avancé, et j'ai su par la même occasion qu'il en était de même pour Quil. J'étais sidérée face à ce phénomène. Je m'étais mise à cuisiner plusieurs plats en demandant à Jake de les apporter chez les Clearwater, je n'arrivais plus à penser il fallait que je m'occupe le plus possible.

La nuit étais plus que bien avancé quand Jake m'avait demandé d'arrêter de cuisiner et d'aller dormir, je l'avais écouter n'ayant pas la force de protester mais je m'étais allonger sur le canapé, la tête de Jake callé dessus allonger par terre sur le tapis.

Quand je me suis rendu à la salle de bain ce matin, j'avais le morale à zéro, Jake venait de partir, je lui avait dit que je pourrai aller en cours seule quand il avait proposé de m'accompagner, j'avais entendu une voiture venir le chercher quand je suis monté me préparer, sans doute pour transporter tous les plats cuisiné. Je n'avais aucune envie de me rendre en cours aujourd'hui, je n'avais pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Charlie.

Je me suis alors allonger sur mon lit en fermant les yeux, le visage de Paul m'apparut comme à chaque fois que je le faisais. Je me sentais égoïste vu la situation de penser à lui, c'était quoi juste un béguin…non c'était bien plus que ça même si je ne voulais me l'avouer. Je pris une position plus confortable sous la couette en essayant de penser à rien jusqu'à que je finisse par m'endormir.

Je sentais une main sur mon épaule, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

**_ Bella, réveille toi.**

**_ Papa?** Dis je dune voix ensommeillé.

**_ Oui, j'ai vu ta camionnette devant et je suis monté. Tu n'est pas en cours?** Demanda-t-il inquiet

**_ Heu, oui je… j'étais pas en forme et…**

**_ C'est rien ça va… repose toi si tu veux**. Dit il en quittant la pièce.

**_ Papa est-ce que ça va?** Demandai je inquiète. Il avait l'air si triste et si fragile.

**_ J'ai connu des jours meilleurs… bon je ne vais pas tarder j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Est-ce que tu veux manger un petit quelque chose? Je vais me préparer du café, j'en ai grandement besoin**.

**_ Je descend dans une minute.** Dis je en me levant.

Je me rendais à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et descendais dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Charlie, il préparait du café et quelques toast, je regardai l'heure pour me rendre compte qu'il était un peu plus de midi.

Je donnais un coup de main à mon père et nous nous installions à table.

**_ Comment vont Sue Leah et Seth**. Demandai je, face au silence qui régnait dans la pièce, mon père était perdu dans ses pensées.

**_ Et bien Sue essaye de faire bonne figure pour ses enfants, elle a besoin de repos, et Sam et quelques amis à lui ont emmener Leah et Seth ce matin. Sûrement pour leurs changer les idées. Ah oui et Jake nous a rapporter tous ce que tu as préparer hier, merci beaucoup. Sue était très touché par ton geste. Je suis impressionné par tes talents…Ça me fait penser que je devais te parler d'une chose cette semaine et j'ai oublié.**

**_ De quoi il s'agit?** Demandai je

**_ Et bien Mme Pierce aurait besoin d'aide au restaurant pour le service et la cuisine enfin tu pourras alterné les deux, ça serait que pour quelques heures par semaine et les week-end seulement , j'ai pensé que sa serait l'occasion pour toi de t'occuper et te faire un peu d'argent vu que tu refuses mon aide avec acharnement.** Dit il en sirotant sa tasse de café fumante.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il avait raison j'avais grand besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, et par la même occasion me faire un peu d'argent pour mes études serait le bienvenue. Et je soupçonnais mon père d'avoir influencer pour ce choix.

**_ Je sais pas quoi dire, il faudrait que je me rende au restaurant pour voir ce qu'il en est, en tout cas merci**. Dis je

**_ Et puis tu sais je pourrai dîner las bas si tu y es, ce qui nous donneras l'occasion de se voir plus. J'ai conscience de te laisser souvent seule et je m'en veux un peu pour ça, je suis ton père et si…si jamais un malheur devait…**

Je savais ou il voulait en venir, avec ce qui c'est passé avec Harry, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable alors que c'était moi qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer ces derniers temps.

**_ Papa arrête! Tout va bien, tu es un bon père je t'assure, le meilleur pour moi, j'aimerais en dire autant de moi, ces derniers mois je n'es pas été facile à vivre et je m'en excuse je suis…tellement désolée.**

**_ Oublions tous ça d'accord, je vais…je vais aller régler certaines chose encore.** Dit il en se levant

**_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi.** Demandai je

**_ Non ça ira pour le moment, et puis ton ami a raison, tu n'as pas besoin d'assister à tous ça aujourd'hui. Il y a beaucoup de remue ménage à la réserve, tu pourras venir un peu plus tard si tu veux**. Dit il en débarrassant sa tasse.

Il avait raison, je serais sans doute… un ami avait il dit, il ne parlait pas de Jake sinon il aurait mentionné.

**_ Attend de quel ami tu parles?** Demandai je

**_ Oui ce Paul l'ami de Sam. Tu sais j'étais surpris sur le coup, je pensai que tu n'aimais pas Sam et sa bande. Je suis content que tu te fasse de nouveaux amis à la réserve en plus de Jake…**

Paul, c'est lui qui lui avait suggéré que je ne vienne pas. Mon cœur eu un raté.

**_ Paul ne veux pas que je vienne?** Demandai je d'une voix faible.

Mon père leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

**_ Non ce n'est pas ça. Quand j'ai demandé à Jake de te prévenir, je lui es dis que tu pouvais me rejoindre, et c'est la que Paul a parlé de ses inquiétudes que peu être assisté à tous ça maintenant ne serait pas bon pour toi vu…les mois difficiles que tu as traversé en ce moment et …enfin tu vois. Je pense qu'il na pas tort tu es très sensible**

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire soit il ne voulait pas me voir soit il s'inquiétait pour moi, ce que je doutais maintenant.

**_ Papa je vais parfaitement bien!** M'offusquai je. **Je…C'étais qu'une mauvaise période et c'était ridicule de ma part je le reconnais maintenant mais…**

**_ Bella, tout va bien personne ne te reproche quoi que soit d'accord! Je ne pensai pas que tu réagirais comme ça… Tu pourras venir plus tard si tu le souhaites, de toute façon tu as des choses à faire vu que tu as séché aujourd'hui. Ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes je dois dire. Alors profites en, parce que j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois. Tu n'as que te rendre au restaurant comme ça tu seras fixé. Bon il faut que je m'en aille à plus tard.** Dit il en s'approchant de moi et me déposer un baiser sur le front.

J'étais surprise sur le moment, mon père et moi n'avions pas l'habitude de se genre de démonstration affectif. Il devait vraiment aller mal.

**_ A plus tard papa**. Dis je pendant qu'il sortait.

Je restai assisse un moment à réfléchir à ce que venait de me dire Charlie, j'avais fini par me remettre de ma perte d'Edward bien que tout le monde semblait croire le contraire, mais que Paul le pense ça je ne le supporterai pas longtemps, parce que c'est à lui que je pense constamment. Je devais me l'avouer j'avais des sentiments fort et inexplicable pour lui. Il faudrait que je le vois c'est la seule façon de lui prouver que je n'étais pas celle qu'il croit.

Je montai à l'étage me préparer, il fallait que je me rende au restaurant, je voulais faire bonne impression même si la propriétaire me connaissait déjà bien, alors inutile d'en faire trop. J'enfilais un pantalon noir et j'optai pour un pull col v. J'enfilai veste, chaussures, pris mon sac.

Je montai à bord de ma camionnette et pris la direction du restaurant, plus tard je me garai devant respirai un grand coup et descendis.

A l'intérieur il y avait pas mal de monde, et pas une trace de Mme Pierce, je décidai de prendre place au comptoir, une première pour moi qui prenai généralement une table. Mais je voulais la repérer au plus vite. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand la voix de la gérante me fit relevé la tête

**_ Bonjour Bella! Quel surprise les cours sont déjà fini?** Demanda-t-elle tout sourire

**_ Heu non…en fait je suis venu parce que Charlie ma parler de…**

**_ Oh! Ou avais-je la tête?** S'exclama-t-elle en secouant ses main devant elle.** Oui alors le chef t'en a parlé, écoute je dois dire que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour le service vois tu, la dernière en date est enceinte elle arrive presque à terme et ne peu plus travailler, mon chef cuisinier part bientôt en vacance pour deux long et interminable mois pour aller je ne sais ou! J'espère vraiment que tu vas dire oui, pour moi c'est déjà fait! Ton père ma dit que tu cuisinais très bien, c'est une excellente chose. Mais je vais peu être m'occuper de ça en premier lieu, histoire de te formaliser avec la salle, la clientèle, le service tu seras même pas obligée de te déplacer part moment au comptoir c'est plus pratique. Les gens entrent ils te voient et passe commande avant de s'asseoir c'est la petite manie des habituer. Ce ne seras que pour quelques heures par semaine. Il y a vraiment du monde que pour les heures de repas. Je m'occupe de la cuisine par moment, mon mari donne aussi un coup de main…**

J'étais la assise à écouter son interminable monologue et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**_ Mme Pierce je ne sais pas si je serais douée pour le service, j'ai tendance à ne pas savoir mettre un pieds devant l'autre, je risquerai de faire de sacré dégâts croyez moi…** Dis je en baissant la tête.

J'avais dû raté une occasion d'avoir un nouveau travail.

**_ C'est des broutilles tout ça crois moi! Tu t'entraîneras à le faire et pas de discussion!** Dit elle en levant la main quand j'allai l'interrompre.** Si moi je peu le faire il n' y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrive pas! Alors tu es d'accord? On peu faire une période d'essais si tu veux?** Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Que répondre à ça.

**_ Je le suis, je vous remercie Mme Pierce.**

J'étais ravie c'est vrai, je reprenais peu à peu un nouveau mode de vie.

**_ Une dernière chose Bella, appelle moi Judy! Bon je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose, c'est pour moi.** Dit elle en se dirigeant vers une porte qui devait donner aux cuisines.

**_ Ce n'est pas la peine merci je vais…**

**_ Assieds toi Bella, je n'en ai que pour deux petites minutes.** Dit elle avant de passer la porte.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux assiettes l'une d'elle contenait une salade verte l'autre des pomme de terre sautés avec escalope en sauce. Elle les déposa devant moi.

**_ Merci Mme Pierce c'est beaucoup trop je n'ai pas vraiment…**

**_ Il faut te nourrir tu es pâle comme un linge et appelle moi Judy**. Dit elle en m'intiment de manger.

Cette femme c'était vraiment quelque chose, était elle toujours comme ça je me le demande.

Je commençais à manger quand la petite cloche de l'entrée se mit à sonner, signe que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait, le brouhaha des personnes installé stoppèrent je ne m'en préoccupai pas, je sentis ensuite que quelqu'un prenait place à coté de moi.

Je levai mes yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu auparavant, il avait l'air d'être de taille normal, brun cheveux coupé court, il était plus vieux que moi, il avait un beau profil je ne voyais pas grand-chose, il avait la tête baissé. Il portait une veste en cuir, un jean. Il s'était raidi un moment sûrement parce que tout le monde l'avait regardé quand il s'était installé, donc il n'était pas d'ici.

Il se tourna vers moi et je pus voir son visage, je dois dire qu'il était beau garçon, il avait les yeux clair des lèvres parfaitement bien dessiné, je détournais les yeux gênée de mettre fait prendre en train de le regarder avec attention. Il pourrait se faire des idées et j'en était mal à l'aise. Maudite manie de tout observer minutieusement chaque fois que sa me prenais!

Mme Pierce enfin Judy s'approcha de lui le salua et se présenta.

**_ Alors vous voulez consulter notre carte ou…**

**_ Non ça ira merci je prendrais simplement un café.** Dit il

Sa voix était grave et suave.

Judy lui servit son café tout en lui posant des questions, elle ne perdait pas la moindre occasion.

**_ Et bien jeune homme vous n'êtes pas du coins ça se voit, vous êtes nouveau ou simplement de passage?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**_ L'interrogatoire est en option avec le café?** Demanda-t- il en souriant

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, il avait préférer prendre ça à la légère. Moi j'avais toujours la tête baissée dégustant mon repas par petite bouché. Judy avait rit et était partit vaquer à ses occupations.

**_ Salut!** Dit il

_A qui est-ce qu'il parle?_ Je me tournai légèrement pour voir que c'est à moi qu'il s'adressait, il me fit un sourire et haussa un sourcil comme je ne répondais pas.

**_ Salut.** Dis je faiblement

**_ Alors les gens fixent toujours les inconnus de cette façon ici?** Dit il en balayant la salle des yeux.

**_ Ça arrive oui. **Moi même j'en avais fait l'expérience quand je suis arrivée ici.

**_ Toi aussi d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.** Dit il tout simplement, moi j'étais rouge de honte.

**_ Non! Enfin oui désolée mais c'est une habitude chez moi je…j'observe, j'étudie sans m'en rendre compte…je ne voulais pas…**

**_ C'est rien! **Rit il.** Moi aussi je fais souvent ça, je suis curieux de nature. Mes amis disent de moi que je suis spécial dans mon genre, et j'en ai pas énormément, je suis un peu solitaire.** Dit il avant de boire sa tasse de café.

Il avait l'air plutôt sympas. Moi je reprenais mon repas en silence.

**_ Au fait je m'appelle Dean**. Dit il en me tendant sa main.

j'hésitai et lui tendis la mienne.

**_ Bella.**

Je continuai à manger en gardant le silence quand il se leva après avoir terminé son café posa un billet sur le comptoir qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

**_ Et bien Bella à une prochaine si l'occasion ce présente**. Dit il en me souriant.

Je le regardais s'en aller et franchir la porte.

**_ Et bien si on pouvais en voir plus souvent des comme lui je suis certaine que mon restaurant aurait beaucoup plus de succès!** S'extasia Judy en effectuant un mouvement de la main comme pour se donner de l'air.

Je ne pu me retenir de rire. Elle n'avait pas dû voir souvent les gars de la réserve depuis quelques mois! je m'abstenais bien sûr d'en parler, rien que le fait d'y penser me donna des frissons. Pour moi un seul était capable de me mettre dans cet état. Le fait de ne pas le voir me rendais triste et l'idée que lui le refuse me retourna l'estomac.

**_ Est-ce que ça va Bella?** S'inquiéta t elle

**_Oui très bien. Merci pour le repas mais je ne peu pas rester il faut que je rentre. Je repasserai plus tard.** Dis je en me levant.

**_ Bon alors tu n'auras cas passé demain dans la matinée pour qu'on discute de ton nouveau travail.** Dit elle en débarrassant les assiettes devant moi.

**_ Je viendrais, à demain!**

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi pas sûr de savoir ce que je devais faire, je montai dans ma chambre, j'allumai mon ordinateur j'en profitai pour répondre aux e-mails de ma mère qui commençait à s'impatienter de mon absence de réponse, je lui expliquais la situation brièvement, et pour ce qui était de mon nouveau travail si tout se passe bien. Je pris de l'avance sur mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine et descendais pour faire un peu de ménage, une fois terminé je prenais une douche et m'habillai d'un simple jean et chemise à carreaux comme à mes vielles habitude.

J'étais dans la cuisine quand on frappa à la porte. J'étais très surprise en découvrant qui était devant la porte face à moi.

**_ Dean?!**

**_ Bella?!** Dit il sur le même ton.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici? _J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas suivi!_

**_ Et bien je ne pensai pas qu'on se reverrais aussi vite! Je cherche le Chef Swan.** Dit il en regardant une feuille qu'il venait de déplier.** C'est la bonne adresse, il n'était pas au poste donc je suis venu…Est-ce que c'est bien ici?** Demanda t-il

**_ Oui c'est bien ici mais il est absent et il ne sera pas de retour avant un petit moment…**

Je venais de me remémorer une information, Est-ce que c'est lui le nouveau que Charlie attendait? Il ne devait pas venir avant quelques semaines.

**_ Et bien pourrais tu lui donner ça de ma part il y a mon numéro et l' adresse ou je réside pour le moment.** Dit il en me tendant un papier.

Je le pris dans mes mains et lisais son nom Dean Hanson.

**_ C'est pour du travail au cas ou tu te poses la question**. M'informa t il.

**_ Heu oui mon père m'en a parlé brièvement.**

**_ Alors c'est ton père, le monde est petit hein?** Rit il ce qui me fit sourire.

J'allai répliquer autre chose quand je vis une moto arriver à toute vitesse et se garer dans l'allé, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser quand je croisai le regard furieux de l'occupant. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes petits fantasmes tordu de ma petite cervelle. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais vu.

Dean se tourna pour voir qui venait d'arriver avant de se retourner vers moi

**_ Bien alors à une prochaine Bella, je suppose qu'on sera amener à se revoir bientôt.** Dit il avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Paul le suivait des yeux, jusqu'à que Dean monte dans sa voiture et démarre.

**PV PAUL**

J'avais passé la semaine la plus pitoyable de ma vie depuis le soir ou j'étais entré dans la chambre de Bella. Le lendemain je l'avais suivi jusqu'à son lycée à travers les bois et pareil quand elle rentrait chez elle. Je l'observais avec attention elle avait le visage de plus en plus triste et je m'en voulais un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand elle sortait de ses cours pour se diriger au parking elle regardait toujours autour d'elle et était toujours la dernière à partir.

Quand j'étais arrivé devant chez moi j'avais trouvé Jake en train de couper des planches en bois.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore Black?!** Demandai je agacé de le trouver là alors que je voulais être seul.

**_ Ça se voit non! Je viens réparer ta porte!** Dit il sans relever la tête.

**_ Dégage je le ferais moi-même!** Répliquai je

Je savais que pour lui sa signifiait qu'il regrettais notre altercation, mais moi je n'arrivais toujours pas à oublier cette épisode de ma perte de contrôle avec Bella.

**_ Ah je vois! Tu ne lui as pas parler, t'es vraiment con quand tu le veux bien!**

Il me tapai vraiment sur les nerfs, Je vis Embry et Quil arriver.

**_ Vous tombez bien, Embry occupe toi des planches et toi Quil visse moi la…**

**_ Non, pas question! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis!** Coupai je

**_ Il fait toujours sa tête dur?** Demanda Embry à Jake

celui-ci hocha la tête.

**_ Ah l'amour quand tu nous tiens! Pauvre Paul si impuissant face à un tel pouvoir, j'en suis émue aux larmes.** Dit Quil en posant ses mains sur son cœur.

Embry fit semblant de sangloter les mains sur les yeux en s'approchant de Quil

**_ Je t'en prie Bella pardonne moi! Oh prend moi dans tes bras! J'en ai tellement besoin!**

Quil tendit les bras vers Embry

**_ Oh oui mon petit loup sauvage, ça fait si longtemps qu'on attend que ça, viens ici toute de suite j'en peux plus!** Dit il en mimant une voix d'adolescente.

**_Putain! La ferme bande de crétins et cassez vous!** Grognai je en rentrant chez moi.

Je les entendais rire et je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

**_ Bonne idée, à force de passer tes nuits dans les bois tu chlingues à mort!** Dit Jake.

**_ Ta gueule!** Hurlai je, ce qui les faisaient rire encore plus.

Une fois ma douche terminé j'entrais dans ma chambre enfiler un short, je m'allongeais sur mon lit pour faire un somme.

Je fus réveiller par les commérages incessants des trois pipelettes. Je me levais, je les trouvais tous les trois avachis sur le canapé en trains de s'enfiler toutes mes bières et manger tout ce qui se trouvais dans le frigo.

**_ Putain! C'est pas vrai vous avez pas de maison ou quoi?!** Grognai je

**_ Hé ça va tu pourrais nous remercier, on à réparer ta porte et on te tiens compagnie alors que tu ne daignes même pas nous servir une bière! On a du se servir tout seuls tu te rends compte! Tu n'as aucun sens de l'hospitalité j'en suis choqué! Bella le sera aussi d'ailleurs je me ferais un plaisir de tout rapporter!** Dit Embry faussement indigné.

Je lui frappai l'arrière du crâne,

**_ Aïe! Merde j'en ai renverser partout avec tes conneries! Aïe! Mais arrête!** Dit il comme je m'amusais à le faire chier

Ce qui fit rire Jake et Quil. Je les frappais eux aussi se qui valu les mêmes plaintes.

**_ Ça c'est pour mes bières!** Dis je en prenant la dernière sur la table.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir à la volé manquant de se casser pour voir Sam entrer en trombe.

**_ Hé tu pourrais faire attention on viens juste de la réparer!** S'exclama Jake

**_ Ouais mec fais gaffe, tu manques de délicatesse!** Approuva Embry

Sam leurs lança un regard noir, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de plaisanter.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?** Demandai je à Sam

**_ Léah et Seth vont rejoindre la meute.** Dit il

**_ Noooooon! Tu plaisantes, c'est dingue!** S'exclama Embry

**_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, espèce de crétin!** Hurla Sam.

**_ Merde je me fais voler la vedette de nouvel recrue dans la meute.** Se plaignit Quil

Ça n'allait pas être facile entre Leah et Sam. Elle passait son temps à le regarder avec son air lourd de reproche.

J'écoutais Sam nous expliquer qu'il fallait les préparer à ce qui se passait, j'espère que ça serait aussi facile comme ce fut le cas pour Quil il était aux anges et voyait ça comme une bénédiction. Il pourra même reprendre les cours si son self contrôle tient la route toujours aussi bien, tout comme Jared mais lui c'était pour passer plus de temps avec Kim qui était dans la même classe que lui.

Jake, Embry et moi n'avions jamais repris les cours, j'en voyais plus l'utilité maintenant.

**_ Sans compter l'état de santé d' Harry qui se dégrade**. Souffla Sam.

Les autres et moi restions silencieux un moment à réfléchir à toute ces merdes qui nous tombaient dessus.

...

Deux jours plus tard Harry avait succombé à une crise cardiaque, tout le monde étaient relayé à des taches diverses, sa maison accueillait tous ses amis et famille, nous devions aussi nous occuper de Leah et Seth. Nous les avions amené auprès de Sam, tous les autres s'occupaient de les calmer face à leurs tremblements et grognements.

Jake et moi étions devant la maison des Clearwater quand j'ai vu le chef sortir s'approcher de nous. Il avait l'air bouleverser et fatigué, il avait décidé de s'occuper des obsèques avec Billy.

**_ Heu Jake tu pourrais me rendre un service, et tenir Bella au courant, si elle veut me rejoindre amène là avec toi.** Dit il

**_ Bien sûr Charlie…**

**_ Non!** Dis je en même temps que Jake allait accepter.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec des yeux ronds.

**_ Je te demande pardon?** Demanda Le chef qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier mon intervention mais je m'en fichai royalement.

**_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle doit assister à tous ça maintenant, étant donné qu'elle-même ne vas pas bien depuis longtemps! Elle est vulnérable. Aujourd'hui la ramener ici c'est le meilleur moyen de la plonger dans…**

Jake me coupa dans mes explications, sans doute croyait il que je dépassai les bornes face à mon ton sans appel devant le père de Bella.

**_ Ce que Paul veut dire c'est qu'elle…**

Le chef ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

**_ Oui j'ai compris… je crois que tu as raison.** Dit il en m'observant avec attention

**_ Je vais voir Bella et je resterai avec elle Charlie**. Dit Jake

Le chef lui donna une tape amical à l'épaule, me lança un dernier regard et entra dans la maison.

**_ Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi?! Et c'est quoi cette histoire elle peu très bien venir je ne vois pas ou est ton problème…Oh! Tu veux aller la voir à ma place peu être?** Demanda Jake

**_ Non! Je dois faire des trucs…avec… enfin, vas y et reste avec elle…**Dis je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel

**_ Tu vas jouer à l'éviter longtemps?**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, mon dernier face à face avec elle avait été un véritable bordel.

...

Le lendemain Je vis Embry et Jake descendre de la voiture de ce derniers en sortant plusieurs plats cuisiner qui dégageaient une odeur plus qu'alléchante j'étais à la limite de baver devant. Je m'avançais vers eux quand Embry passa à coté de moi avec des plats qu'il tenait

**_ Mec y a pas de doute cette fille est faite pour toi! Sens comme ça sent bon! **S'extasia-t-il.** Soit gentil et ramène la au plus vite!** Dit il avant de rentrer chez les Clearwater

**_ Alors, comment elle va?** Demandai je à Jake

**_ Bien, enfin je crois, elle devait aller en cours quand je suis partit.** Dit il

**_ Tu l'as pas accompagné!**

**_ Je croyais que c'était ton rôle et puis…**

Je ne l'écoutai plus, je sentai son odeur sur lui

**_ Pourquoi tu sens son odeur à plein nez?! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bordel?**! Grognai je

**_ Ça va, la ferme! Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la réconforter, elle va mal par ta faute elle à murmurer ton foutu nom jusqu'au matin quand elle s'est enfin décider à dormir. J'étais avec elle et ça m'a empêcher de pioncer…**

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles!

**_ Quoi?! T'as dormit avec elle! Espèce de sale enfoiré de merde! Je vais te….**

**_ Non le frustré! Elle a dormi sur le canapé et moi par terre à coté d'elle! Si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme le roi des imbéciles peu être que t'aurais…**

**_ Il faut absolument que je me retienne d'éclater de rire!** Dit Jared qui se tenait devant nous, nous observant tour à tour.** Je vais chercher un truc à grignoter ensuite vous pourrez continuer, bougez pas je reviens!**

Je grognai de rage, je ne supporterai pas cette situation longtemps

**_ Bien j'irais la chercher après ses cours.**

**_ Tu vas la chercher ou bien la suivre comme un espèce de voyeur, comme tu le fais si bien!** Répliqua Jake

Je venais de percuter une autre information que ma colère avait empêcher que j'analyse.

**_ Attend une minute! Elle rêvait de moi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit?! Merde répond!** Demandai je, je n'arrivais pas à empêcher ma voix de prendre une intonation ridicule.

**_ Oh c'est pas vrai! Va te faire foutre Paul**. Dit il en s'en allant.

Jared venait de revenir avec une assiette dans la main une cuillère à la bouche, il se goinfrais d'un dessert au chocolat.

**_ Merde c'est déjà fini!** Dit il en cherchant Jake du regard.** Mmmm tu devrais goûter ça c'est un vrai délice, Bella est extra! Dépêche toi de la ramener ici vite!**

Je venais de récupérer la moto de Jake et prenais le chemin du lycée de Forks. Sa camionnette n'y était pas, je grognai de frustration quand je m'apercevais qu'elle n'était pas parmi toutes les personnes qui sortaient. Je m'approchais de la brune à lunette et son copain, le plouc blondinet avec eux faisait une grimace de mécontentement quand il me vit.

**_ Ou est Bella!** Dis je sans prendre le temps de dire bonjours

**_ Elle n'est pas venu en cour aujourd'hui**. Répondit doucement la brune.

**_ Dire bonjour ça le tuerais peu être.** Marmonna le blondinet dans sa barbe.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, pas la peine de perdre de temps pour cet imbécile, le besoin de la voir devenait plus grand.

Je grimpai sur la moto et la démarrai quand je l'entendis marmonner encore

**_** **Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à celui là?**

**_ Ne m'obliges pas à te montrer l'évidence!** Grognai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux avant de m'en aller avant que je ne lui en colle une, et je n'avais pas que ça à foutre pour le moment

Je partais en direction de sa maison, _« Jake je vais te tuer »_ pensai je, j'espère que je vais la trouver sinon… j'étais maintenant tout près je voyais sa camionnette et une mustang fastback noir était garé devant la maison j'accélérais et vit un type que je connaissais pas avec Bella, elle lui souriait. Merde c'est qui cet enfoiré encore. Je me garais dans l'allé. J'étais à bout de nerfs c'est pour lui qu'elle avait séché ou quoi? Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture je le suivais du regard. Quand il fut partit je descendais de moto Bella me fixa sans dire un mot.

**_ Salut.** Dis je en m'approchant.

**_ Salut.**

**_ Qui est-ce?** Demandai je en désignant la rue ou venait de partir ce type

**_ Il est venue voir Charlie**. M'informa-t-elle...à moitié.

**_ Alors tu sèches les cours maintenant.** Dis je sans la quitter du regard.

**_ Oui heu…j'étais pas en forme et…comment tu le sais, tu es venu me chercher?**

**_ Ouais, j'aurais du prévenir. En faite je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener à la réserve. Si t'es d'accord... Jake devait venir mais il est un peu occupé…**

Je ne peu m'empêcher de parler de lui avec ce sentiment de jalousie, je savais qu'elle tenait à lui, j'ai pensé que ça la rassurais, elle avait l'air d'être ailleurs.

Elle m'observa un moment avant de répondre, il y avait un peu de tristesse dans son regard. A quoi elle pensait?

**_ Je comptais m'y rendre justement… Enfin si je ne gêne personne.** Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

**_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles?!** Demandai je un peu trop brutalement.

Je le regrettai aussitôt sa proximité me troublais j'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

**_ De rien.** Répondit elle sèchement. **Bon et bien je vais aller récupérer ma veste et…**

Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieur je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle.  
Merde ces yeux sont…et sa bouche…ce corps parfait, son odeur, mes instincts prenaient le dessus, mes mains tremblaient il faut que je la touche sinon…

**_ Paul?**

**_ Je vais devenir dingue…**

**_ Quoi?!** Demanda-t-elle surprise

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Tu es sûr que ça va…enfin tu…**

**_ Ouais ça va t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu une longue journée.**

Elle revint moins de deux minutes plus tard je grimpai sur la moto et je la vis hésiter en regardant sa camionnette.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore?** pensait elle vraiment à prendre ce vieux machin au lieu de venir avec moi.

**_ Je te suis, Charlie risque de ne pas apprécier si j'arrive en…**

**_ Tu risques rien!** Coupai je.** Et on y sera plus vite.**

**_ Ma camionnette roule très bien pour moi.**

Elle semblait vexée, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore?

**_ Parfait!** Dis je en démarrant.

**_ Attend!** Dit elle en s'approchant de moi. **Tu as raison, je vais monter avec toi.**

Je lui tendis le casque que j'avais apporté pour elle, sans rien dire. Elle grimpa derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je roulai à allure modérer, quand je sentis ses main à travers mon t-shirt effectuer des mouvements timide de bas en haut, je sentais son visage,sa poitrine contre mon dos, ses cuisses collées aux miennes j'avais un mal fou à me contenir.

J'accélérai pour arriver plus vite, je risquerai de craquer et de tourner dans les bois à n'importe quel moment pour… Merde merde merde! Elle serrait ses bras autour de moi encore plus, ce qui me fis un bien fou! Je respirai de plus en plus fort. Nous arrivions à la réserve, je la conduisais chez les Clearwater, et j'étais tendu à l'extrême! Elle descendait de la moto faiblement.

Je vis Emily sortir et nous faire signe. Jake arriva à son tour au pas de course suivit de Embry qui le poussa au passage sans ménagement pour prendre Bella dans ses bras. Il n'écouta pas les plaintes de Jake

**_ Salut Bella! T'en a mis du temps!** Dit Embry à mon intention.  
Je grognai en regardant son bras autour des épaules de Bella, il ne le retira pas, il souriait en me provocant._ « Tu vas_ _morfler_. » pensai-je

Bella était médusée face à son comportement, elle le connaissait à peine et il lui sautait pratiquement dessus, Emily qui vint à son secourt, la prit longuement dans ses bras.

**_ Ton père est la si tu veux le voir entre.** Lui dit elle

**_ Merci.** Dit elle d'une voix faible, elle me lança un dernier regard et entra.

**_ Sam veux te voir, il est chez lui avec les autres.** Dit Jake.

Il voulais sûrement que je l'aide à gérer les deux Clearwater, j'y allai sans doute que sa calmerais mes ardeurs. De toute façon ce soir je prendrai ma place habituel.

**PV BELLA**

Paul m'avait déposée à la réserve j'avais été toute retournée face ce moment passé avec lui. Il était venu me voir et j'en était que plus soulagé, je redescendais sur terre quand il m'a fait comprendre que Jake l'avait envoyé. Il était crispé et tremblait légèrement face à moi, décidément il n'était pas près à oublier notre petite altercation. Il ne l'avait pas mentionné alors je n'ai rien dit non plus.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le serrer de toute mes forces, de caresser son ventre à travers son t-shirt. Qu'est-ce qui ma pris il va me prendre pour une dingue qui s'accrochais à lui comme une désespéré!

J'avais rejoint mon père et nous étions resté jusqu'à la nuit tombé.

Je n'avais pas revu Paul et les autres quand mon père décida de rentrer, je lui racontai ma rencontre avec le fameux Dean Hanson, il parut surpris mais sa n'avait pas l'air de le déranger au contraire, il prendrait le temps de le contacter. Je me couchai ce soir là le cœur plus léger. Mes pensées était dirigées vers la même personne jusqu'à que je m'endorme.

_« Je me trouvai dans la forêt, il faisait sombre et froid. Je ne savais pas ou aller, j'avançai cherchant un moyen de sortir de là. J'entendais des bruits et des léger rires, quelqu' un m'observait je commençais à avoir peur, je marchai de plus en plus vite entre les arbres, je pouvais toujours entendre ses rires provenir de nulle part, quelqu' un murmurait mon nom, je ne savais pas d'où sa venait on dirait que c'était partout à la fois. Mon cœur s'affolait._

_J'apercevais une faible lueur j'avais enfin trouvé un moyen de sortir de là. Je courais et trébuchai plusieurs fois on dirais que plus je courais moins j'avançais vers mon échappatoire. J'y arrivai pourtant, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma poitrine quand j'aperçu la plage de La Push. Paul était debout seul face à la mer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?_

__ Paul! Je l'appelai, il ne m'entendait pas, le vent soufflait fort je n'arrivais pas à entendre le son de ma propre voix._

_Je commençais à faire un pas les bras devant mon visage pour me protéger, le vent soufflait plus fort encore, j'avais du mal à avancer et à voir quoi que ce soit._

_J'avançais faiblement quand je sentis deux mains me pousser violemment, je m'écroulai sur le sol, pour saisir mes chevilles et me tirer en arrière, je me retrouvai à plat ventre face contre terre, je criai quand on continua à me tirer, je retournais dans l'obscurité. J'agrippais le sol avec mes mains, mes ongles grattaient la terre, pour me retenir mais j'avais aucun moyen de me libérer._

_On me saisis les épaules et je fut sur le dos, je n'arrivais pas à voir qui me retenais, la seule chose que je distinguais était_ _se regard froid, ses yeux couleurs rouge sang. Je criai à l'aide, je l'appelai de toute mes forces pour qu'il m'entende._

_Sa voix résonna dans ma tête il murmurais mon nom. Je sentis ses mains chaudes sur moi, il ma trouvée… »_

**_ Bella? Bella?** Murmura-t-il

J'ouvrai faiblement les yeux, je le distinguai à peine il faisait trop sombre, je sentais ses mains chaudes caresser mes bras, son visage était penché près du mien, je sentais son souffle chaud sur moi.

**_ C'est toi… je savais que tu viendrais.** Murmurai je

**_ Tu es réveiller?**

Je me jetai sur lui, enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, il plaça ses bras autour de moi.

**_ Je ne veux…pas.** Dis je faiblement

**_ Tu ne veux pas quoi?** Murmura-t-il

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, avec mon pouce je me mis à caresser ses lèvres qu' il entrouvraient à mon contact, il passa légèrement sa langue dessus. Il respirait plus fort

**_ Me réveiller. Chaque fois que ça arrive…Tu n'es plus la.**

**_ Je suis là.** Dit il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je glissai ma main à l'arrière de sa tête en rapprochant un peu plus mon visage du siens. Sa bouche était plus qu'a quelques millimètres de la mienne, je sentais sa chaleur m'envahir.

Lequel des deux franchi la dernière la limite je l'ignorais mais je sentais ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes.

J'agrippai ses cheveux court avec ma main pour le rapprocher plus de moi. Il m'embrassa avec douceur, nos lèvres se mouvaient parfaitement en une danse qui devenait de plus en plus sauvage. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements de satisfaction.

**_ Bella…**Souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

J'entrouvrais mes lèvres il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche cherchant la mienne.

Je le sentis s'allonger à coté de moi sur le flan. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules me rapprochant plus de lui, nous étions face à face. Son autre main glissa sur ma hanche pour remonter lentement sur ma taille, glissant sous mon t-shirt avant de caresser mon ventre, de passer sur mon dos, sans cesser de m'embrasser. Sa langue chaude caressait toujours la mienne.

Je posais ma main sur son le haut de son torse en l'effleurant des doigts,descendant doucement plus bas. Je caressais ce corps parfait brûlant jusqu'à que je frôle la fermeture de son short.

Il poussa un grognement, me fit basculer sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de moi, il agrippa mes cuisses fermement et se plaça entre mes jambes.

Sa bouche se déplaça, embrassait ma mâchoire jusqu'au creux de mon oreille. Il passa sa langue sur ma gorge qui descendait et remontait. Je caressais ses épaules avant que j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Quand il bougea ses hanches, je sentais la force de son désir, qui augmenta le mien. Il poussait des gémissements rauque, j'avais du mal à trouver mon souffle. Je ne voulais plus me réveiller

Sa main remontait sur mon sein qu'il caressa longuement intimement, sa main chaude me donnait des sensations encore inconnu, il le quitta un instant pour relever mon t-shirt avec ses deux mains qu'il retira sans aucune difficulté.

**_ Tu es magnifique…tellement belle…Bella regarde moi.** Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine non je voulais l'avoir avec moi encore et encore…

**_ Paul…Embrasse moi…** Dis je en caressant ses bras, ses épaules, son torse.

Il poussa un grognement et m'embrassa avec fougue Il saisit de nouveau mes cuisses, et en un mouvement se mis en position assise m'emportant avec lui. Je me trouvai à califourchon sur lui. Il plaça ces main sous mes fesses, me souleva et je sentit sa bouche devenu affamé sur ma poitrine.

Il lécha, mordilla, suça avec avidité mes seins tour à tour, je n'arrivais plus à stopper mes gémissements de plaisir mêlés au siens, ses mains m'agrippaient plus fermement quand il me repositionna sur lui.

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche et me pressa plus fort contre lui. Ses mains caressaient mon dos en remontant dans mes cheveux. Il quitta ma bouche pour lécher mon cou, mes épaules.

Il se raidi d'un coup et souffla de mécontentement. Il m'allongea mais il ne me suivait pas. Il remettait mon t-shirt en place, j'allais le stopper quand,

**_ Je suis désolé…mais on ne peu pas continuer…** Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille, son souffle déclencha une série de frissons dans mon corps.

Je grognai de frustration et je l'entendit rire doucement.  
Je sentais s'allongeait à côté de moi. Sa main caressait longuement mes cheveux , je me sentais bien, en sécurité comme jamais je ne l'avais ressentie. Je me sentais petit à petit tomber dans un trou noir.

**PV PAUL**

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ce passer! J'étais à ma place habituel dans les bois derrière sa maison quand elle s'est mise à faire un cauchemar, elle était terrifiée et m'appelais à l'aide. Je n'ai pas réfléchis plus longtemps, j'ai grimpé jusqu'à sa chambre en moins de deux et la tout à basculer. Je n'avais jamais de toute ma vie ressentie de tels émotions.

C'était tellement fort, puissant il n'y avait pas de mots face a cette attraction. Elle m'appartenait comme je lui appartenais, corps et âme.

J'ai du me retenir et m'arrêter quand j'ai entendu les ronflements du chef stopper. Il se retournait dans son lit, les gémissements qui résonnaient dans la chambre y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il fallait arrêter, il risquerait de se réveiller.

Elle pensait qu'elle rêvait toujours j'avais eu un mal fou à m'arrêter je ne voulais pas faire quoi que soit dans ses conditions.

Je me ferais un plaisir de renouveler ça, sans qu'il n'y est rien pour nous arrêter. Je la regardais dormir et je me rendais compte combien je l'aimais. Je l'aimais et la désirait comme un fou.

Elle dormait paisiblement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Que va-t-elle penser si elle se rend compte qu'elle n'avait pas rêver. Voudra-t-elle de moi ou bien prendre la fuite en pensant que j'ai profiter de la situation, en me trouvant dans son lit en pleine nuit comme un pervers? Non il fallait que j'arrête ses questions de merde, sinon je allais péter les plombs et ce n'était pas le moment.

**_ Je serais toujours là Bella je te le promet.** Chuchotai je à son oreille.

Je restai allonger à côté d'elle jusqu'au petit matin quand j'entendis le chef se réveiller. J'embrassai sa joue son front, ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Je rentrai chez moi avec les visions de son corps, le goût de sa peau, sa douceur, son excitation… Je me figeais en rentrant chez moi.

Seth était allongé sur le canapé devant la télé tous seul.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tous seul le mioche?** Demandai je en m'approchant de lui.

**_ Rien, je voulais être seul**…Dit il en se relevant.

**_ Reste là! Pas la peine de partir, je vais dormir un peu de toute façon.** Dis je en quittant la pièce.

**_ Attend… je peux te poser une question?** Demanda-t-il.

**_ Ouais tu peux emprunter les magasines dans le placard, j'en ai plus besoin. A part celui spécial réveillons 82 il a une certaine valeur. Le premier que j'ai eu, je l'ai volé chez…**

**_ Non c'est pas ça…Mais merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral… même si tes méthodes craignent un peu.**

Je revenais en m'asseyant doucement sur le canapé.

**_ Tu ne diras pas ça quand t'auras jeter un œil. Moi à ton age j'avais…Hum oublie ça! Je t'écoute vas y.**

**_ Comment t'as fais pour…pour supporter tous ça tout seul?**

**_ J'étais pas tous seul y'avait Sam. Et puis on est tous là pour t'aider ta sœur et toi, tu sais tu pourras toujours vivre comme avant, la meute est…**

**_ Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlai… Excuse moi j'aurais pas dû…**

Je savais ou il voulait en venir et il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, personne ne me parlais jamais de ça.

**_ Ecoute Seth, si tu as besoin d'entendre certaines choses… je ne suis pas sur d'être la bonne personne pour ça.**

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de replonger son attention sur la télé.

**_ T'étais avec Bella? Je l'ai aperçu hier, elle est vraiment jolie.**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à elle.

**_ Si t'as faim fais comme chez toi ou vas chez Emily, moi il faut que je dorme.** Dis je en me levant.

**_ C'est déjà fait, au fait il faudrait remplir ton frigo**.Dit il en se rallongeant sur le canapé.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Merci pour la lecture!


	6. Chapter 6

** Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews! ****  
**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**Chapitre 5**

** PV BELLA**

J'ouvrai les yeux faiblement, je me réveillai dans un état de plénitude, je me tournai dans mon lit nichant ma tête dans les oreillers en respirant à fond. Je me figeai instantanément, cette odeur que je sentais boisé, musqué et viril à la fois…Des souvenirs de cette nuit me revenaient en mémoire.

J'avais déjà fais quelques rêves qu'on pouvais qualifier d'érotique avec lui dans le premier rôle principal, mais ce rêve que j'avais fait était tellement réel, trop intense…J'avais vraiment cru sentir sa bouche,sa langue sur ma peau réveillant une faim qui n'a pu être assouvie…serait il possible que…Mon cœur battait la chamade, une boule se formait dans mon ventre je me redressais en position assise, pris l'oreiller et respirai à fond l'odeur qui s'y dégageait

**_ Oh bon sang, c'est pas vrai! C'est dingue!J'ai pas rêvé!** M'exclamai je.

J'étais confuse, surprise, heureuse et tellement excitée par…La porte s'ouvrit à la volé

**_ Bella?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!**

Je me tournai Charlie me regardait avec des yeux rond. J'étais assise sur mon lit le nez dans l'oreiller que je serrais fort contre moi.

**_ Heu rien…J'ai cru voir un truc et…**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre dans l'état ou j'étais, le rouge me monta aux joues. Charlie haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête en refermant la porte. Je restais là assise sans pouvoir bouger. Je regardai la fenêtre qui n'était pas fermé. Je me levai l'ouvrai en grand et regardai partout dehors. Je ne voyais personne, j'observais les bois en face de ma fenêtre.

**_ Est-ce que tu es là?** Demandai je doucement.

Je restai là quelques minutes en me demandant si je n'étais pas totalement folle. Je refermai la fenêtre pour m'asseoir sur mon lit. Avais-je droit maintenant à d'autre hallucinations comme lorsque que j'entendais la voix d'Edward. _Tiens c'est vrai au fait je ne l'entends plus!_

Non parce que cette fois c'était mon odorat qui me jouait des tours. Je me levai pour me rendre à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je me déshabillai, entrais sous le jet d'eau, je posai mes main sur mes seins en me remémorant ces baisers brûlant.

Est-ce qu'il était bien là cette nuit, m'avait il bel et bien embrassé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, et caresser…Mettais je bien retrouvée à moitié nue avec lui dans mon lit? Je n'avais jamais et de bien loin ressentie de tels sensations, qu'est-ce que sa veux dire comment se faisait il que nous nous soyons retrouvé dans cette situation? Est-ce qu'il avait tenté de me séduire ou le contraire sans que je puisse m'en souvenir ou je perdais vraiment la tête? Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net et vite, il fallait que je lui parle!

Je ne savais pas comment le joindre, je ne savais même pas ou il habitait. Mais Jake pourra m'aider ou Emily, celle-ci m'avait dit hier qu'elle serait heureuse de me voir plus souvent et j'étais de son avis c'était une personne plus qu'adorable, je tomberais peu être sur lui? Cette idée me plaisais plus, je me voyais mal demander à Jake des renseignements sur Paul sans lui donner quelques explications. Et ces explications pouvaient sortirent tout droits de mon imagination plus que douteuse.

Je m'habillai dans ma chambre avant de descendre rejoindre mon père dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Charlie était assis lisait son journal tasse de café à la main.

**_ Alors Bella, ton oreiller va mieux?**

**_ Heum… bien sûr, et toi comment tu te sens?** Demandai je en me servant un verre de jus de fruit. Je ne pouvais rien avaler dans mon état.

**_ Ça peu aller. Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui?** Dit il en posant son journal sur la table.

Sa question me rappelai que j'avais des engagements aujourd'hui enfin pour la matinée en tous cas.

**_ Je dois me rendre au restaurant ce matin, voir si je suis capable de faire le moindre dégâts possible.**

**_ C'est super! Je suis content pour toi.** Dit il en se levant.** J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui alors j'espère que ça se passera bien. A plus tard.**

**_ Ok on se voit ce soir.**

Je montai pour finir de me préparer, prit ma camionnette pour me rendre au restaurant.

J'ai effectuer quelques services avec les encouragements de Judy qui me mettais parfois un peu mal à l'aise elle n'était pas du genre discret, ce qui avait pour résultas plusieurs regards amusés braqués sur moi. J'étais légèrement nerveuse par moment et elle le remarqua toute de suite

**_ Enfin Bella détend toi, tu es tendu comme un stri…**

**_Ça va merci! Je…Il faut que je m'habitue c'est tout.** Coupai-je

Pour le reste sa allait à peu près, je n'ai pratiquement pas dérapée sauf au moment ou j'allais débarrasser mon dernier plateau et que la voix excitée de la patronne derrière moi me fit sursauter

**_ Tu peux enfin desserrer les miches maintenant c'est fini!** S'exclama-t-elle ravie

j'en avais lâcher mon plateau renversant la moitié sur moi et sur le sol le visage cramoisie.

Je me dépêchais de nettoyer avec son aide.

Je quittai le restaurant en début d'après midi, rentrai chez moi pour me laver et me changer. Une fois terminé je montais dans ma camionnette, je restai de longue minutes sans bouger, hésitante à me rendre ou je voulais. Ce matin j'étais plus enthousiaste mais le moment venu c'était autre chose. Je n'avais pas réfléchie à ce que je dirais, franchement comment aborder le sujet sans paraître ridicule!

J'inspirai un grand coup et démarrai, sur le chemin je me posai de plus en plus de questions. Il y a quelques jours à peine, j'étais encore en trains de me morfondre pour Edward et là celui qui occupait mes pensées ne m'appréciait pas plus que ça à ce moment là. L'épisode de sa crise de rage je ne l'avais pas oublié non plus, le faite est qu'il y avait certains points qui m'échappaient encore, il fallait que je tire ça au clair. Ce qui et sûr c'est que je ne pouvais plus penser à un autre que lui.

J'arrivai à la réserve sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je trouvais rapidement le chemin qui menait chez Emily, je me garai devant la maison. Je trouvai Emily sur le perron agenouillée arrosant ses plantes, une fille était avec elle cheveux coupé court. Elle portait un short et débardeur, un tatouage sur le bras c'était donc Leah. Quand Emily me vit, elle afficha un grand sourire chaleureux et vint à ma rencontre, elle me serra longuement dans ses bras

**_ Bella je suis contente que tu sois là! Viens, je te présente Leah.** Dit elle en m'entraînant avec elle

**_Salut.** Dis je en me tournant vers celle-ci

Elle marmonna un **« salut »** sans me regarder et sans alla, je lançai un regard d'excuse à Emily qui fit semblant de rien. _Est-ce que c'est moi qui la fait fuir comme ça?_

**_ Viens entre les garçons sont la.** Dit elle en m'emmenant à l'intérieur

Mon cœur battait plus fort à l'idée de le voir, j'entrai et je voyais qu'ils étaient tous là à table sauf lui, ça ne pouvais arriver qu'a moi, au moment ou je voulais vraiment lui parler, enfin si j'y arrivais.

**_ Hey Bella!** Me saluèrent-ils en un seul homme.

Je leurs faisais signe et m'installai à coté de Jake qui m'incitai à prendre place. Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce sans doute la raison que porte et fenêtre restaient ouverte.

Emily me servait à boire pendant que les garçons étaient en grande conversation

**_ Alors Bella, tu t'es dégotée un nouveau job d'après Charlie?** Demanda Jake

**_ Oui c'est vrai mais c'est temporaire.**

**_ C'est cool faudrait qu'on voit ça!** Dit Embry

Oh non si ils me voyaient tous tremblante ou faire mes gaffes habituels j'étais sûr que j'allais être un sujet de bien des moqueries de leurs parts.

**_ Heum je pense que…**

**_ T'en fais pas on c'est parfaitement se tenir! On te foutra pas la honte!** Dit Embry avec un sourire amusé face à ma mine peu convaincu.

**_ En tous cas je ne les laisserai pas alors angoisse pas, promis!** S'exclama Jake en passant son bras protecteur autour de mes épaules

Ils recommencèrent tous à manger quand Emily posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres

**_ Mais que font Paul et Seth, ils devraient être là depuis longtemps?**

**_ Ouais c'est vrai ça! La dernière fois que Paul est arrivé en retard à l'un de nos repas c'est quand il avait fait sa grande découverte du bain moussant et ces bienfaits!** S'exclama Jared

Tout le monde le regardais avec des yeux rond, un rire nerveux lui échappa

**_ Ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? J'ai rien dit OK!** Dit il en pointant sa cuisse de poulet sur nous tous.

Mais dans mon esprit l'image était déjà là

**_ Pourquoi ce sourire satisfait Bella?** Demanda Embry

Le rouge me monta aux joues et il souriait encore plus.

**_ Lache la un peu crétin!** Dit Jake à son intention

_ Est-ce que je suis si transparente?!_

**_ Les voilà!** Dit Jake

Je tournai mon regard vers la porte mais il n'y avait personne, les autres continuaient leurs train train mais moi je me demandai si il n'avait pas rêvé. Je vis entrer Seth un jeune garçon, il portait un t-shirt contrairement aux autres, il avait encore un regard enfantin je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse pour lui et dire qu'il avait rejoint la meute

**_ Salut tout le monde! Je meur de faim j'espère que vous nous avez garder notre parts!** Dit Seth

**_ Y a intérêt!** La voix grave de Paul me fit sursauter

Je me tournai vers l'entré ou il arrivait imposant, beau fière et souriant son regard alla directement droit sur moi. J'allais enfin savoir ce que je voulais. Il me fixa intensément ne me quitta pas une seule seconde du regard tout en allant s'asseoir en face de moi, avec un sourire sensuel et hypnotisant.

**_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais?** Demanda Jared assit à côté de lui

**_ Il dormait j'ai du mit prendre plusieurs fois pour le réveiller!** S'exclama Seth

Paul me fixait toujours avec un drôle de regard, j'en avais des frissons, je commençais à croire que j'avais eu raison depuis le début

**_ Tu as eu une nuit agité ou quoi?** Demanda Jared en riant.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi?!  
Paul agrippa le dossier de la chaise de Jared et tira d'un coup sec ce qui le renversa en arrière et le fit tomber avec fracas, j'eu un hoquet de surprise les autres riaient

**_ Aie merde! Je me suis casser le coccyx!** Se plaignit il en se relevant et massant son postérieure qu'il plaça devant Paul en se courbant.

**_ Tu vas devoir me masser!** Lui dit il.

Le regard noir de Paul le dissuada de continuer.

**_ Ah non fausse alerte!** Dit il en remuant ses hanches et reprenait place

**_ Vous serez gentils de ne pas casser mes chaises ok!** Les réprimanda Emily en riant malgré tout.

Paul mangeait en prenant son temps quand il releva les yeux sur moi, il se mit à lécher doucement sa cuillère. Je déglutissais avec difficulté, mais à quoi jouait il?! Ça avait l'air de l'amuser en plus!…Non je n'avais pas rêvé cette nuit! A voir le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait alors que moi je rougissais malgré moi. Je savais qu'il savait…Mais il ne savait pas que je savais qu'il savait…Ou alors il savait que je savais qu'il savait… mince je m'embrouille!

**_ Ce serait mieux si tu invitais cette petite chose à dîner avant?** Dit Jake en pointant la cuillière du doigt

Paul souriait toujours l'air de se moquer de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, moi j'étais toute remuer et détournai mes yeux de lui pour reprendre une respiration normal,

Je vis Emily se lever de table avec Sam qui était rester silencieux pratiquement tout le temps

**_ Je dois rendre une visite à Sue, alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas saccager ma pauvre maison jusqu'à mon retour, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.** Dit elle en les observant tous.

Sam leurs lança un regard de mise en garde, je souriais on avais l'impression de voir les parents face à leurs enfants un peu trop turbulent.

**_ Bella je suis désolée de partir comme ça, j'espère que tu vas rester on en a pas…**

**_ Je te rappel qu'on est là nous aussi, elle peu très bien rester avec nous.** Coupa Jake

**_ Oui ça ira t'en fais pas.** La rassurai je

**_ Bien alors tenez vous correctement sinon vous aurez affaire à moi!** Dit elle l'air faussement sévère ce qui me fit légèrement rire. **Seth tu viens avec nous?** Demanda-t-elle.

**_ Ouais! A toute à l'heure!** Dit il en se levant

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieure, Sam avait un bras autour des épaules d'Emily, sa me faisais toujours drôle de voir le grand Sam Uley si doux et tendre avec sa fiancée. Quil les interpellas

**_ Toujours partant pour un soccer sur la plage Sam!**

**_ Ouais! On a qu'a se retrouver là bas.** Dit il avant de sortir

Je pouvais sentir que Paul m'observait et moi je fut incapable de ne pas le regarder.  
Il mangeait tranquillement une cuisse de poulet maintenant tout en me fixant reposa les restes dans l'assiette et passa légèrement sa langue sur son pouce, ce geste me rappelai vaguement quelque chose…C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait quand j'ai passer le mien sur ses lèvres… Je pris mon verre et commençais à boire nerveusement pour me donner une contenance j'étais au bord de…

**_ Il y a une tension sexuel à couper au couteau!** Dit Jared le plus naturellement du monde

J'avalai de travers surprise et commençais à tousser manquant de m'étouffer, Jake me vint en aide Paul s'était levé d'un bond et moi j'étais morte de honte.

**_ Ça va, tout va bien, hum… j'ai dû boire un peu trop vite… Cette limonade est vraiment délicieuse!** Dis je avec un rire nerveux mais je ne devais tromper personne quand je vis certains regard amusé autour de la table

Mais c'était sans compter les fameuses répartis de Jared

**_ Tu devrais y aller mollo Bella, j'ai bien cru que tu allais manquer d'air, et qu'il aurait fallu te faire un bouche à bouche! Je me demande bien lequel se serait dévoué pour…**

**_ Mais tu vas la fermer bordel!** Coupa Jake en grognant

Jake commençait à sortir de ses gons, Paul frappa l'épaule de Jared

**_ Aie! Merde vous avez aucun sens de l'humour ou quoi?! Tu sais Bella tu devrais…**

**_ Jared tu ne devais pas aller récupérer Kim? Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux!** Le coupa Paul d'un air lourd de sous entendu.

Mais de qui il parlait? Jared se leva d'un bond faisant tomber sa chaise

**_ Je dois y aller à plus!** Il détalla à toute vitesse, Jake, Quil et Embry riaient en le voyant faire.

**_ Qui est Kim?** Demandai je

**_ L'amour de sa vie, sa raison de vivre.** M'informa Jake.

J'étais surprise je ne savais pas que Jared avait une petite amie, Jake avait dit sa raison de vivre le plus sérieusement du monde.

**_ Attends tu as dit sa rai…** Il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer

**_ En tout cas il est pas prêt de recommencer, enfin pour aujourd'hui!** S'exclama Jake

Ils reprirent un autre sujet de conversation que je ne suivais pas trop perturber par celui qui était en face de moi et décidai que je ne pouvais jouer à ce jeu plus longtemps j'en étais incapable ou tout bonnement trop lâche, je me levais sous leurs regards surpris.

**_ Je dois vous laisser, il faut… que je rentre**. Dis je d'une petite voix

Paul me regarda surprit mais ne disait rien pour m'en empêcher je marchais donc vers la sortie sans me retourner, mais ce fut Jake qui essaya de m'en dissuader

**_ Quoi tu t'en vas déjà?! Reste on devais tous aller sur la plage et…**

**_ Une autre fois Jake.** Dis je en descendant les marches du perron

J'avais bien cru que cette fois j'aurais pu enfin parler de tous ça avec lui, sans ses provocations bizarre, qui me mettais malgré tout dans tous mes états, je marchais donc jusqu'à ma camionnette, j'ouvrais ma portière, m'installai derrière le volant en inspirant un grand coup.

Au moment ou j'allai démarrer la porte coté passager s'ouvrit, je sursautai de surprise. Paul venait de sauter sur la banquette, un sourire ravi sur le visage en se rapprochant le plus possible de moi

**_ Ou crois tu aller comme ça?** Demanda t il d'une voix grave et basse en rapprochant son visage du mien

**_ Je…je vais…** Bégayai-je

J'étais incapable de parler, et sa avait l'air de l'amuser, le rouge me monta à la figure et j'étais en colère contre moi-même. Son regard paru soudain inquiet, il caressa mon visage et glissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ce geste d'une infini douceur m'ébranla au point que je ne retrouvai plus mon souffle,ce que je ressentais quand il me touchait, je me croyais incapable d'éprouver un jour ce sentiment. Non je n'avais pas les idées clair, je me trompai c'est vrai qu'il me faisais perdre mes moyens…mais être…

**_ Ne sois pas en colère.** Dit il doucement

**_ Je ne suis pas en colère.** Dis je d'une voix faible

Il rapprocha sa bouche près de mon oreille

**_ Alors pose moi la question qui te trotte dans la tête.** Chuchota-t-il

Il venait de me tendre la perche et moi je fut incapable de trouver les mots, mais en avais-je vraiment besoin? Son souffle m'empêchait de réfléchir, il glissa un bras autour de mes épaules, et avec sa main libre prit mon menton pour tourner mon visage doucement vers le sien, il devait attendre que je me décide.

**_ Je vais t'aider si tu veux.** Dit il tout bas

Il pencha lentement la tête, posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser je reconnaissais bien là ces lèvres qui me faisait tourner la tête! je posais une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour être plus proche de lui.

Ces baisers étaient doux, lent, mais moi j'avais besoin de plus. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrait pour me laisser le passage en m'agrippant plus fort à lui, nos langues se mêlaient en une danse sensuel, tandis que d'un geste rapide il saisit ma jambe gauche et me plaça sur lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise, l'une caressait mon dos doucement, tandis que l'autre remontait sur l'un de mes seins qu'il caressait à travers la dentelle de mon soutient gorge, je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements dans sa bouche. Je me laissai envahir par le flots de mes émotions, c'était merveilleux et délicieux.  
Je sentis sa main dans mon dos dégrafer mon soutient gorge, lui laissant le champ libres de caresser mes seins à pleines mains, je gémissais face au plaisir que me prodiguaient ses baisers, ses mains qui allaient et venais sur mon corps.

Il quitta ma bouche pour passer sa langue sur ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille j'en frissonnai de plaisir malgré la chaleur qu'il dégageait

**_ C'est le son le plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu.** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.** Tu peux pas imaginer l'effet que ça me fait.** Comme pour accentuer ses paroles il fit un mouvement des hanches pour me faire sentir son désir contre mon intimité que je sentais devenir de plus en plus humide.

Il inspira un grand coup et un grognement monta dans sa poitrine. Sa main quitta mes seins qu'il caressait et la glissa entre nous pour la placer directement contre mon entrejambes à travers mon jean, j'ouvrais les yeux surprise, la lumière du jour me fit redescendre sur terre à moitié, nous n'étions pas dans l'intimité de ma chambre, je tournai ma tête confuse avec mes sentiments contradictoire. J'aurais voulu ne jamais arrêter mais l'endroits ou nous…Oh non j'avais complètement oublier, je regardai la maison avec horreur…

**_ Ils sont partis depuis dix bonne minutes.** La voix de Paul devenu rauque me sortit de mes pensées

Ses mains n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce, il recommença même à me caresser et moi je fut incapable de résister, il fallait pourtant se ressaisir et vite! Dans un éclair de lucidité j'essayais malgré moi d'arrêter

**_ On devrais peu être…**

**_ Ouais on devrais!**

Son regard était noir, il me dévorait littéralement des yeux, ce qui eu raison de moi, nos lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau, se soudèrent en un baiser extraordinairement langoureux. Sa main remontait vers la fermeture de mon jean, je sentais sa virilité tellement dur, nos corps exécutaient une sorte de danse lente et voluptueuse.

Il dégrafa le premier bouton de mon jean, je me sentais de plus en plus excitée tandis que lui c'était mit à dévorer ma gorge de baiser brûlant, je sentis qu'il glissait sa main doucement à l'intérieur de mon jean, caressait maintenant mon intimé à travers mon sou vêtement devenu trempé, avec des mouvements de bas en haut . Je gémissais de plaisir que je n'avais jamais éprouvée, je pouvais à peine l'entendre murmurer mon prénom qu'il grognait par moment, c'était le son le plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendu!

Il commença à glisser ses doigts sous l'ourlet de ma culotte, sans aucunes résistance de ma part, quand j'entendis soudainement quelque un frapper à la vitre! Je sursautai de peur, Paul me colla plus à lui sans doute pour cacher ma tenue débrailler, nous tournions la tête pour voir qui nous avais surpris dans cette posture.

Oh non, Sam! Je cachais ma tête de l'autre côté contre l'épaule de Paul, pitoyable manœuvre certes mais si je pouvais je me cacherai dans un trou!

**_ Merde! QUOI?!** Grogna Paul à son intention.

Il est dingue ou quoi! Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'il ne réalise pas la situation! Je le pinçais pour le faire entendre raison

**_ Pas la peine de me chatouiller, attends une minute Bella!** Dit il avec un sourire dans la voix

Je relevai immédiatement la tête rouge de confusion en regardant Paul et Sam

**_ Quoi?! Non, non je…je voulais…** Bégayai je

Sam eu la courtoisie de regarder ailleurs

**_ Paul viens me voir une minute.** Dit Sam en s'éloignant

**_ Je reviens tout de suite.** Dit il déposant des baisers partout sur mon visage, sur mes lèvres

Moi j'étais immobile incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Il commença à s'attarder sur ma bouche,

**_ Paul!** La voix de Sam sonnait d'impatience.

Paul me relâcha et je m'installai sur la banquette en rajustant mes vêtements, tandis que lui descendait et se dirigeait vers la maison ou Sam venait d'entrer.

...

**PV PAUL**

J'étais en train de faire le rêve le plus chaud de toute ma vie quand la voix du gamin me parvenait du tréfonds de mon sommeil

**_ Dégage Seth!** Grognai je

**_ Aller debout, on devais rejoindre les autres depuis longtemps déjà.**

**_ Tu connais le chemin alors barre toi, t'as vraiment besoin qu'on te tienne la main ou quoi?!**

**_ Dommage pour toi moi qui croyais que tu serais content de voir Bella! J'y vais à plus.** Dit il en partant

Je me levai d'un coup et sautai sur mes pieds

**_Quoi? Reviens ici!** Dis je en le suivant

**_ Je suis revenu te prévenir quand je l'ai vu, j'étais dans les bois!** Dit il en haussant les épaules

J'étais dans tout mes états, j'allai enfin savoir si cette nuit avait été aussi important pour elle comme pour moi! Enfin si elle s'en souvient.

Quand j'entrais chez Sam, mon regard se riva au sien, je ne la quittai plus une seule seconde. J'avais toute suite vu dans ses yeux qu'elle se souvenait mais savait elle que c'était vraiment arrivé, ou pensait elle que c'était le fruit d'un fantasme? Je tentai par mes petites provocations lui rafraîchir la mémoire un peu plus, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle rougissait de plus en plus, et sa m'excitai plus encore!

Quand elle se leva pour partir, je me suis sentis mal un instant, me prenait elle pour…Merde pas question que je la laisse s'en aller comme ça! Je l'ai suivi et rejoint dans la camionnette. Elle paraissait surprise, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me coller à elle.

Quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes douce, parfaite j'ai tout de suite sentit un bonheur immense, comme si je l'avais attendu depuis une éternité, mon plaisir quand elle a voulu approfondir notre baiser. Je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de la toucher la caresser, le loup et l'homme la voulait, elle était celle qui nous manquais pour être entier et accomplis.

Ses gémissements me rendais fou, je sentais qu'elle étais elle aussi excitée. Je touchai son corps si doux chaud et fragile je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter, j'en voulais plus, j'en avais besoins, c'étais vital! Je passai ma main dans son jean pour plus de contact, elle était toute chaude et humide, son corps aussi m'appelait me hurlait de prendre ce qui était à moi! J'allais approfondir mes caresses en douceur et en profondeur, elle le désirait autant que moi, je pouvais le sentir!

Quand Sam avait frapper contre la vitre, dans mon état je ne l'avais pas entendu venir, j'aurais pu lui arracher sa putain de main pour l'avoir fait! Bella était mortifié et se cachait contre moi. Je grognai contre Sam, elle essaya de me pincer ou je ne sais quoi difficile à dire. Pensait elle que je dépassai les bornes, qu'est-ce qu'elle dira quand elle me connaîtra vraiment?

J'embrassai sa bouche, quand Sam me rappela à nouveau, un vrai casse burnes cet enfoiré! Je descendais de la camionnette, secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et rejoignais Sam.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez toi?** Demanda-t-il avec colère

Non mais il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule!

**_ Non, qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez TOI?!** Grognai-je

**_ Alors pour toi c'est tout à fait normal de faire sa ici! Les autres auraient pu revenir tu sais ça! Contrôle toi et ton loup avec! Déjà toute à l'heure j'ai bien cru que tu allais sauter par-dessus la table pour sauter sur elle. Et si je n'étais pas arrivé tu aurais fait ça avec elle ici, pour une première pour vous c'est parfait!**

**_ Je ne saurais pas aller jusque là!**

**_ T'es con ou tu le fais exprès! T'aurais jamais pu t'arrêter tu le sais, ce n'est pas comme tes petites aventures que tu as connu! Je sais de quoi je parle!**

**_ Va chier ok! Je sais ce que je fais!** Grognai je

**_ Bien! Alors vous venez nous rejoindre ou pas?** Demanda-t-il

**_ Attend c'est pour ça que tu es revenu?** Demandai je surpris

**_ Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu crois, si Emily m'avait pas envoyer, j'aurais fais demi tour depuis longtemps tu me prends pour qui!**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, il ferait n'importe quoi pour Emily même me déranger en pleine action

**_ Pourquoi ce discours paternaliste à la con alors?** Demandai je

**_ J'ai dis ce que je pensais c'est tout, et te rappeler que tu as une maison pas très loin imbécile!** Dit il en s'en allant par la porte de derrière.

Je sortais rejoindre Bella, je la trouvai recroquevillée sur la banquette je la serrai immédiatement dans mes bras. Elle calla sa tête contre ma poitrine

**_ Qu'est-ce que Sam à dit?** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

**_ Il voulait savoir si on voulais les rejoindre**.

Elle leva brusquement la tête

**_ Quoi il n'était pas surpris de nous voir tout les deux, ici en plus?** Demanda-t-elle surprise.

C'est vrai elle n'était pas au courant de l'imprégnation contrairement aux autres qui eux savaient ce qui ce passait entre nous

**_ Bella, on est pas des gamins, on a pas de compte à rendre.** Dis je doucement

Je ne voulais pas lui lâcher ça comme une bombe ici et maintenant. Elle allait ajouter autre chose mais je posai ma bouche sur la sienne pour la détendre et retrouver ce gout qui me manquai déjà.

**_ Alors tu veux qu'on les rejoignes?** Demandai je doucement

Elle semblait réfléchir quelques secondes

**_ Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Une part de moi aurait voulu qu'elle dise non, mais je voulais qu'elle décide je ne voulais pas être égoïste surtout pas avec elle.

Je démarrai pour la conduire la ou nous avions l'habitude d'aller avec les autres. Elle resta silencieuse durant le trajet.  
Je me garai, et nous descendions. Je marchai à coté d'elle et passai un bras autour de ses épaules, elle me lança un regard surpris

**_ Ça te gêne que je te tiennes comme ça?** Demandai je surpris moi aussi par sa réaction

**_ Non, ce n'est pas ça je…Je me pose des questions c'est tout.** Dit elle en baissant la tête.

Je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face

**_ Quelles questions?**

**_ Et bien déjà savoir ce qu'il ce passe au juste entre nous et comment ce fait il qu'hier soir on est… enfin tu vois.**

J'inspirai un grand coup avant de répondre.

**_ Bella il y a beaucoup de choses dont il faudrait qu'on parle, mais là toute suite… Hier soir je faisais ma ronde et…j'étais pas loin de chez toi, on garde un œil sur toi et le chef comme je te l'ai déjà dit un jour, et je t'ai entendu… Je voulais pas profiter de la situation ou quoi que soit…Je voulais te protéger…**

Elle m'écoutait mais je n'arrivai pas à déterminer son état d'esprit, j'étais nerveux c'étais la première fois que ça m'arrivai.

**_ Je n'ai pas pensée une seconde que tu profitais de moi. J'ai confiance en toi.** Dit elle doucement.

**_ Pour ce qui ce passe entre nous je pense que tu le ressens comme moi.** Dis je en posant mes mains de chaque coté de son visage.

Elle leva ses yeux sur les miens et je me penchai pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, sa langue délicieuse goûta la mienne, je la soulevai dans mes bras. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon cou. Je posai ma bouche une dernière fois sur la sienne,

**_ Tu sais si je n'arrête pas maintenant…** Murmurai je doucement

Elle se mit à rire doucement en posant sa tête contre mon épaule

**_ Arrêtez un peu de vous léchouiller la poire et ramenez vos fesses!** S'exclama Embry qui passa à coté de nous sans s'arrêter et courait en direction de la plage

Bella se remit sur ses pieds et nous marchions dans leurs directions.  
Sam, Jake, Quil, Embry et Leah taquinaient déjà le ballon. Emily, Seth, Jared et Kim étaient assis plus loin.

Je vis Emily et Seth nous faire de grand signes, je la ramenai auprès d'eux en prenant tout mon temps.

**_ Je ne connaissais pas ce coin là, pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.** Dit elle en regardant autour d'elle.

**_ Tu sais beaucoup d'endroits se ressemblent dans le coin, on viens souvent ici, on peu se lâcher, être nous même sans rencontrer les gens de la ville.**

**_ C'est elle Kim, ils ont l'air… Très proches.** Dit elle en les observant tandis que nous approchions.

Kim était adossée contre la poitrine de Jared entre ses jambes, pendant qu'il la berçait doucement. Et dire que je les trouvais chiants par moment à toujours se regarder avec leurs sourires niais jusqu'aux oreilles, et qu'il lui murmurais ces…

**_ Donc elle est au courant pour vous?** Demanda-elle

**_ Bien sûr. On partage notre secret seulement avec ceux qui compte vraiment dans notre vie, et ils l'acceptent naturellement.**

**_ C'est pour cette raison que tu étais furieux que je sois au courant**. Dit elle en s'arrêtant et en tournant la tête vers moi.

Ce n'était pas une question, et moi javais complètement oublié cet épisode avec tout sa, à ma réaction à ce que j'avais osé dire, le remords me rongea.

**_ Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te… J'ai toujours le chic de sapper l'ambiance.** Souffla-t-elle

Merde et dire que c'est elle qui s'excusait.

**_ Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est moi qui est déconné ok! J'aurais fini par te le dire de toute façon.** Dis je en lui faisant face.

Elle parut hésiter un moment avant de répondre

**_ Ne te vexes pas mais je pense quand même que je l'aurais découvert bien avant que tu essais!** Dit elle avec ce sourire qui la rendait plus belle et si excitante.

Je pourrai la prendre la tout de suite, lui lécher le corps de la tête au pieds, la faire jouir encore et encore, la faire crier mon nom de plaisir, _"parce que oui tu vas tellement hurler que tu vas…"_

**_ A quoi est-ce que tu penses quand tu me regardes comme ça?** Demanda-t-elle

**_ A toutes les choses que j'ai à te faire…** Dis je doucement sans réfléchir

**_ Comment… Quoi?!** S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant fortement.

Ces réactions me surprenais par moment, quand elle se trouvait dans mes bras elle répondait avec ardeurs comme quelqu' un qui savait ce qu'elle faisait et ensuite rougissait mal à l'aise comme si elle était… Ce serait trop beau.

**_ A toutes les choses que j'ai à te dire.** Repris je comme si de rien était

**_ Ok, aller on vas…je vais…**

Elle partait rejoindre les autres sans m'attendre et je ne pus me retenir de rire.

Elle s'installa à coté de Seth et Emily qui lui présentat Kim. Jared était trop occupé à respirer son odeur à plein poumon pour le faire.

Je me penchai pour attraper une bière et un soda dans la glacière à coté d'eux et tendis le sodas à Bella en m'installant derrière elle en passant mes jambes de chaque cotés des siennes et mes bras autour d'elle.

**_ Tu n'auras pas froid comme ça.** Chuchotai je au creux de son oreille

Elle murmura un faible merci, je vis Emily me faire un grand sourire ravie avec un clin d'œil.

J'avais le nez plonger dans son cou quand je la sentit se raidir légèrement, je levai la tête surpris, elle regardait les autres sur la plage, à quoi elle pensait?

**_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?** Chuchotai je toujours au creux de son oreille

**_ Jake.** Souffla-t-elle.** Que va-t-il penser? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. C'est mon meilleur ami et…**

Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle tenait énormément à lui c'était évident, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable alors que nous étions fais pour être ensemble. Personne n'y pouvait rien pas même lui et il le savait très bien.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je lui parlerai.** Dis je

Elle resta silencieuse, les autres faisaient semblant de rien. Je caressai ses cheveux, sentais leurs parfum j'avais l'impression d'être…

**_ Seth repose ça tout de suite!** S'exclama Emily

Je levai la tête pour savoir ce qu'il avait encore fait comme connerie, il venait de prendre une bière et sa ne plaisait pas à Emily.

**_ Mais quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si l'alcool avait des effets sur nous!** Plaida-t-il.

**_ Tu viens à peine de rejoindre la meute alors monte pas sur tes grand chevaux! Tu n'es encore qu'un tout petit bout de ciel bleu, tu n'y connais rien.** Dit Jared

**_ Ouais merci, sympas la solidarité! C'est vrai que vous avez l'age légal de faire les durs!** Ironisa Seth

Bella le regarda surprise, Sam arriva vers nous avec un air de chien battu se coucha à moitié à coté d'Emily en enserrant ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête contre son ventre l'air de bouder comme un enfant qui cherche du réconfort.

**_ Leah la tigresse à encore frappée!** Dit Jared

Je soufflai d'exaspération elle lui reprochait cette histoire depuis bien trop longtemps, ces conneries pouvaient compromettre Sam dans son rôle de chef. Je savais que c'était dur pour elle en ce moment mais il fallait qu'elle réagisse, je me levai pour aller les rejoindre, Embry était en train de sermonner Leah il avait l'air à bout de nerfs.

**_ A quoi tu joues bordel!** Dis je en m'approchant d'elle

**_ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!** Grogna-t-elle

**_ Qu'est-ce je fais d'après toi! T'as rejoins la meute fais ton devoir comme on l'a fais et ressaisis toi merde!** Hurlai je.

**_ Il devrait te filer une médaille pour tes loyaux services Casanova de merde!** Hurla t elle

Sa ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle et j'étais pas le meilleur pour garder le contrôle, je me détournai d'elle pour faire demi-tour

**_ Quelle effet ça fait de passer derrière une sangsue?** Lança-t-elle

Je me figeais, la rage monta d'un cran, je me retournai et avançai vers elle en grognant et tremblai, je voyais rouge, Jake et Embry me demandaient de me calmer j'entendais Sam courir vers nous. Je fonçais sur elle, en tant qu'homme je ne blesserais jamais une femme volontairement, mais entre animaux c'était autre chose, je m'arrêtais brusquement, c'est là que j'ai vu dans ses yeux cette douleur, ce mal être qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher par tous les moyens, ce regard je le connaissais que trop bien. Je la fixais dans les yeux je me calmai doucement, elle me regarda surprise et détourna son regard pour ensuite courir en direction des bois en explosant avant d'y arriver.

Je me tournai vers Jake

**_ Dis lui que je vais revenir.** Dis je avant de courir vers les bois et muter  
Je courais en flairant son odeur je la rattrapai au bout de quelques minutes seulement

**Leah** _**« Fous moi la paix! »**_

_**« Alors ça joue les durs et après on fuis comme une lopette! »**_

**Leah ****_« Je ne voulais pas te mettre ta raclé devant ta chérie! »_**

_**« C'est quoi ton problème avec elle? »**_

**Leah ****_« Tu le sais très bien! Il faut être complètement folle pour fricoter avec des sangsues! C'est de leurs fautes si tous ça est arriver! »_**

Je grognai de rage plus fort qu'elle, il fallait que je me contrôle ce sujet me mettai hors de moi

_**« Ce n'est pas elle la cause! C'est eux! Tu le sais alors ferme la! »**_

Elle s'allongea sur le sol, ces yeux étaient humide, des larmes gigantesques coulaient le long de sa fourrure s'écrasant sur le sol, je m'allongeai sur le sol en face d'elle attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle avait toujours montrer une autre facette d'elle, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi vulnérable.

**Leah** _**« Je croyais mon avenir tout tracé, Sam et moi devions finir nos études ensembles, nous marier, avoir notre propre famille… Quand il m'a quitté il ne m'a jamais dit les vrais raisons, je me suis accrochée, battut pour lui au final je me suis ridiculisée. Tout le monde me prenait pour l'ex désespérer, mais j'aurais dû avoir un minimum de respect de sa part au lieu d'avoir droit à ses regards fuyants comme si je n'avais été rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire petite passade! Et maintenant je dois me soumettre à lui!»**_

_**« Il ne pouvait pas t'en parler, et si il te fuyait c'était parce qu'il s'en voulait, il ne supportait plus de te faire du mal. Crois moi quand j'ai muté après lui je le voyais dans sa tête! Arrête avec cette histoire tu te fais du mal pour rien! en ce moment tu es vulnérable avec tous ce qui c'est passé»**_

**Leah****_ « D'où te viens se côté moralisateur à deux balles! Ta chérie va te rendre con toi aussi!»_**

_**« Qu'est-ce tu me sors comme connerie encore! »**_

**Leah****_ « L'imprégnation vous rends débiles! Tu sais j'ai toujours eu une sorte de respect pour toi, tu te fichais toujours de ce que les autres pensaient de toi. Ton francs parler, à dire à tort et à travers tous ce qui te passais par le citron avec tes répliques cinglantes, et surtout tes yeux de dingue! »_**

_**« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais changer? C'est toi qui tourne pas rond! Tiens j'ai une idée pour te remonter le moral, le meilleur moyen c'est de te trouver un mec, faire une chevauché fantastique jusqu'à l'épuisement. Tu te sentiras beaucoup plus détendu et tu nous feras moi chier, tout le monde y gagneras c'est parfait! »**_

**Leah** **_« Tu as raison tu ne changeras pas tu es déjà débile! Finalement je la plains Bella Swan! Elle ne s'est pas encore rendue compte que tu n'étais qu'un détraqué?»_**

_**« Non! Je remercie son grand cœur pour ça! »**_

**Leah** _**« Tu sais j'ai rien contre elle, c'est juste que au moins au final elle t'a trouver, après avoir vu son image pitoyable en position fœtal dans les bois, et aujourd'hui y a du progrès! »**_

_**« Comment t'es au courant de ça? »**_

**Leah ****_« Tu y as pensé l'autre soir »_**

_**« Ça changera pour toi aussi, y a pleins de mecs qui rêveraient d'avoir une petite tigresse doublé d'une louve à multiples personnalités avec eux! »**_

**Leah** **_« Imbécile!… Qui patrouille ce soir? »_**

_**« Embry et Jake ...ça te dis une partie de chasse histoire de se défouler en plus je commence à avoir la dalle!»**_

Elle détalla à toute vitesse et je la suivais pour lui laisser le temps de se défouler, elle en avait besoin vu sa hargne, notre partie de chasse terminer on rentrais tranquillement.

**Leah** **_« Au fait t'as pas répondu à ma question. Quelle effet ça fait de passer derrière une sangsue? »_**

Maintenant elle se marrait la peste

_**« Ferme la! Viens on rentre et vite avant que je te tue!. »**_

On courais dans la forêt je la laissai partir pour se changer et moi j'allai récupérer un short, je reprenais la route de la plage à toute vitesse pour retrouver Bella.

Les gars avaient allumé un feu et faisaient les imbéciles sur la plage et dans l'eau, le ciel c'était assombris il faisait nuit.

Je la voyais assise les joues légèrement rouge une… bière à la main! Quand elle me vit elle plissa légèrement les yeux. Elle tenta de se lever mais s'emmela les pieds et tomba à plat ventre, tête dans le sable.

Je me précipitai vers elle, elle releva la tête en crachant le sable qu'elle avait dans la bouche et riait comme une gamine, j'attrapai une bouteille d'eau à coté et la lui tendis.

**_ Jacob!** Hurlai je

**_ Quoi?** Dit il en arrivant

**_ Combien elle en a prit? Tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher!** Grognai je en me relevant

**_ Quoi l'empêcher de vivre?! Et elle a pas autant bu que tu le crois elle ne tient pas l'alcool c'est tout! En plus elle a manger avant. Fous lui la paix deux seconde elle était dans tous ses états quand tu t'es barré, elle a trouvé le moyen de décompresser un peu sans toi! Attend c'est ça qui te rends dingue qu'elle s'amuse sans toi?!** Demanda-t- il avec un air lourd de reproche

Embry venait lui aussi me faire chier

**_ Ouais c'est vrai ça! Laisse la un peu s'amuser, tu fous grave les chocottes avec tes grands airs de « la bière c'est mal! » venant de ta part c'est…**

**_ Mais non pauvre con! Elle va devoir renter chez elle! Le chef va vouloir me tuer si je lui ramène sa fille dans cette état alors qu'il angoisse pour elle!**

**_ Hé arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais là bas!** S'indigna-t-elle

**_ Tu voulais peu être dire « comme si j'étais pas là ».** Dis je

**_ Non c'est là bas que je voulais dire, pourquoi tu voudrais que je ne sois pas là?** Demanda-t-elle

**_ Non j'ai dis que… Laisse tomber. Ou est Emily?** Demandai je à Jake

**_ Elle était épuisée elle se sentait pas bien Sam a insité pour la ramener y a pas cinq minutes. Elle a demander à Bella de venir avec elle mais comme tu vois elle a refuser pour t'attendre! Oh j'oublais on a dis à Charlie que Bella resterait avec nous ce soir, Emily la appelé. Oups j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt.** Dit il ironisant l'excuse

**_ Alors Leah c'est calmer?** Demanda Embry

Je lui répondais d'un hochement de tête, je regardai Bella, je réfléchissais à peine. Je la soulevai dans mes bras et la ramenai à sa camionnette en moins de deux, l'installais sur la banquette, pris place derrière le volant et démarrai

**_ Cesse un peu de me traiter comme si j'étais ivre je suis juste un peu…**

**_ A l'ouest.** Dis je en me tournant vers elle

Elle m'observa un moment avant de rire

**_ Arrête de me regarder comme ça.** Dit elle avant de se coller à moi

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule avant de fermer les yeux.

Je roulai jusqu'à chez moi, je me garais elle ouvra légèrement les yeux. Je l'aidai à descendre, elle était épuisée, je la soulevai et la plaçais sur mon épaule comme un sac, elle se retrouva tête en bas contre mon dos, je voulais lui donner une leçon, mais sa paraissait l'amuser au contraire! Je marchai pour entrer chez moi et c'est la que je sentis ses deux mains se poser sur mes fesses.

**_ C'est dingue ce quelles sont musclés… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de toucher!** Rit elle

**_ Ouais c'est vrai j'ai un corps tout en muscle et le cul d'un Dieu grec, content que ça te plaise.** Dis je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre

J'entrais dans ma chambre et la posai sur mon lit. J'allai vers la commode lui prendre un t-shirt que je lui tendis en m'asseyant près d'elle

**_ Enfile ça tu seras mieux à l'aise.**

Elle le prit dans ses mains et m'observa avec attention

**_ Ne sois pas en colère.** Dit elle en caressant mon visage, sa main glissa dans mes cheveux

**_ Je ne suis pas en colère.** Dis je doucement en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Elle passa sa main doucement sur mon torse, ses yeux étaient rivé sur ma bouche, sa main remonta lentement sur ma nuque, elle s'approcha plus près pour murmurer

**_ Tu as le corps et la…la bouche la plus…sexy que j'ai…**

Elle se jeta sur moi avant de finir sa phrase, elle se positionna à califourchon sur moi, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche incapable de résister. Je la renversais sur le lit et me positionna sur elle, je passai ma main sur sa cuisse, sa hanche, passai sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau.

Elle glissa une main entre nous, caressait mon torse en descendant doucement sur mon ventre. Elle déboutonna mon short d'une main hésitante, je me figeai, réfléchissais à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je retirai ma main sous sa chemise et arrêtai la sienne. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille

**_ Bella écoute bien ce que je vais dire. Quand je te ferais l'amour, je te voudrais consciente et lucide à chaque seconde. Si tu délires, ça ne sera pas à cause de deux verres, ce sera parce que je t'aurais tellement fait jouir que tu ne penseras qu'a ça jour et nuit et tu en redemanderas encore et encore. Mais je pourrai le faire de pleins de manières possible si c'est ça que tu veux.** Murmurai je

Je déboutonnai lentement sa chemise, lui la retirai dévoilant ses seins, sa peau crémeuse et douce, je passai légèrement ma main dessus en descendant doucement vers la fermeture de son jean qui me céda en un rien de temps. Je me redressai pour m'asseoir entre ses jambes.

**_ Alors dis moi ce que tu veux.** Dis je en descendant lentement son jean le long de ses jambes que je levais légèrement pour finir de lui enlever.

Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieur en lui caressant ses jambes des pieds jusqu'aux cuisses en remontant vers les hanches pour lui enlever sa petite culotte déjà bien humide.

**_ Demande moi ce que tu veux.**

**_ Je veux que…tu me fasses…jouir.** Murmura-t-elle

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien

**_ Je ne veux plus entendre la moindre hésitation dans ta voix quand tu es avec moi.** Dis je en fixant mon regard au sien.

Je prenais possession de sa bouche je capturai sa langue entre mes lèvres. Je passai ma langue le long de sa gorge, en descendant sur les pointes dressées de ses seins ou je m'attardai pour les lécher, mordiller. Plus je l'entendais gémir plus je devenais avide de son corps, je continuai ma descente lentement sur son ventre jusqu'au plis de son aine que je mordillai doucement, elle haletait réprimait ses cris. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes grognements en lui caressant les hanches, les cuisses. Elle frémissait de tout son corps quand je passai ma main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Je passai mon doigt lentement sur sa fente déjà bien trempé. Je la pénétrai d'un doigt en douceur c'était tellement chaud que je retenais mon envie. J'introduisais un deuxième doigt, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, je faisais des mouvements de vas et viens lent en m'attardant à l'intérieur quand j'avais remarqué à quel point elle était serrée.

Je me figeai une seconde, elle était vierge pas de doute la dessus, la question m'avait traversé l'esprit, et la cette résistance que je pouvais sentir, une bouffé de fierté déferla en moi. Elle était parfaite pour moi, personne n'avait eu ce qui me revenais. Elle était à moi! Je reprenais les vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre violemment, je retirai lentement mes doigts

Je glissai mes mains sous ses hanches, l'odeur de son excitation me provenais encore plus, je rapprochai doucement ma bouche la ou je le voulais en respirant à plein poumon. Je la sentais légèrement sursauter de surprise, je relevai ma tête d'entre ses jambes.

**_ Détend toi ma belle, tu vas aimer fais moi confiance.** Dis je doucement en reprenant place.

Je soufflai légèrement de l'air chaud en expirant pour la taquiner. Elle n'avait pas connu ça non plus c'était évident vu ses réactions, je relevai légèrement la tête

**_ Mais n'hésite pas à protester si je te déçois.** Dis je avec un sourire provocateur

Je passai ma langue sur sa fente, je posais mes lèvres dessus comme je le faisais avec sa bouche. Ma langue explorait les moindres replis secret, elle agrippait ma tête en gémissant plus fort et creusa les reins, ce qui me donna un meilleur accès. Je commençai à la pénétrer de la langue son gout était sucré, je devenais plus dur, je réfrénai tant bien que mal mon côté bestial.

Je m'attaquai à son paquet de nerf que j'aspirai entre mes lèvres, je suçai avec avidité, avec ma langue et mes dents, je grognai plus fort.J'insérai deux doigts en elle que j'écartaient légèrement dans sa chaude et profonde moiteur en reprenant des mouvements de vas viens, en continuant à l'éxcitée avec ma langue et mes dents. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir retenir ses cris. Je sentais ses parois se contracter, ses lèvres gonfler de plaisirs.

Je l'entendais crier mon prénom à répétition de plus en plus fort malgré le sang qui affluait à mes oreilles. Je continuai à la pénétrer des doigts plus vite, ma bouche devenu plus affamé continuait à la dévorer. Tandis qu'elle explosa de plaisir en hurlant, je retirai mes doigts pour saisir ses hanches la soulever légèrement et insérer ma langue en elle pour boire à la source son plaisir.

Je passai ma langue sur son corps quand je remontais plus haut en prenant tout mon temps pour le faire.

Je m'allongeai près d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras tandis qu'elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle je caressai ses bras son dos du bout des doigts, déposai des baisers sur le sommet de son crane. Je reprenais mes esprits en pensant à la faim que j'avais d'elle, jamais j'en aurais assez, elle était parfaite pour moi, jamais je n'avais connu ça. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand je la prendrais comme je le voudrais. Avec ce que j'ai ressenti j'avai eu du mal à retenir mes instincts.

**_ Paul.** Murmura-t-elle en relevant son visage vers moi

**_ Oui.** Dis je en posant mes lèvres partout sur son beau visage rougit par l'extase.

**_ C'était… c'était, il n'y a pas de mots pour te décrire ce que j'ai ressentie, je n'ai jamais….**

**_ C'est rien comparer à ce que je te ferais vivre.**

**_ Et je voulais te dire que j'étais consciente chaque seconde et si j'ai fini par être je ne sais ou c'est uniquement ta faute.** Dit elle en calant sa tête contre mon torse.

Je souriais elle était tellement adorable.

Je me rendais compte à quel point sa me rendais heureux qu'elle soit ici avec moi, j'étais à l'aise, ma place est avec elle, je ne voulais plus la quitter, je ne supporterai pas d'être loin d'elle. Je sentai par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qu'elle dormait. Je fermai les yeux le sourire au lèvre son parfum était partout autour de moi.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Voilà, merci pour la lecture!


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages de cette fics appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer

Merci encore pour vos reviews

...  
**Chapitre 6**

**PVBELLA**

J'étais assise entre les jambes de Paul, son torse collé à mon dos ses bras autour de moi, son nez plongé dans mon cou, je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais heureuse, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, sur de moi et à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, après l'épisode un peu plus tôt dans la camionnette, ou j'avais eu du mal à me reconnaître et penser jusqu'ou j'aurais pu aller avec lui avant que Sam arrive, j'en avais des frissons tout le long du corps. Une part de moi le voulait, le désirait plus que tout, comme si le faite d'être avec lui était le plus important, c'était lui qui comptait le plus pour moi à présent j'en avais pris conscience après des jours et des jours à ne penser qu'à lui, et maintenant il était là avec moi. Comment cela a pu arrivé, lui et moi ensemble? Paul et Bella c'était à la fois étrange et naturel.

Mais j'étais à la fois anxieuse face à la réaction de Jake, je l'aimais comme mon propre frère, mais je l'avais repousser quand il avait souhaité qu'on sois plus que de simples amis, le faite que je choisisse un autre que lui pourrait sans doute le faire souffrir et je ne le voulais pas. Paul m'a dit qu'il lui parlerait mais c'était à moi de le faire au nom de notre amitié.

Sam était venu s'asseoir près d'Emily, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien mais au moment ou il s'est installé près d'elle, elle le serra dans ses bras, il semblait heureux comme par magie. Jared avait laissé entendre que Léah était la cause du changement d'humeur de Sam, je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait mais apparemment ce ne serait pas la première fois.

J'ai sentie Paul se raidir, il s'était levé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Je l'ai suivi des yeux il s'approcha du reste du groupe sur la plage. Leah qui apparemment à voir leurs gestes se disputait avec Embry, ils étaient trop loin pour que j'entende quoi que soit.

Je vis Paul de dos parler avec elle, ils avaient eux aussi l'air de se disputer, il se détourna d'elle un instant pour ensuite se figer, trembler et foncer sur elle. Mon cœur eu un raté, je savais ce que ça signifiait, je l'avais vu réagir comme ça le jour ou on c'est rencontrés et qu' il à su que j'étais au courant de ce qu'ils étaient. Jake et Embry essayaient apparemment de le calmer. Sam courait dans leurs direction, je me levai pour aller le retrouver, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre de quelques manières que se soit.

Je ne fis que quelques pas quand Jared me coupa la route

**_ Reste là!** Dit il d'un ton qu'il voulait sans doute sans appel.

**_ Jared ce n'est pas le moment, pousse toi!** Dis je en essayant de le contourner mais à chaque fois il me bloquait le passage.

**_ Il a raison Bella revient.** Dit doucement Emily

Je me tournai vers elle, elle paraissait inquiète et je ne voulais pas la vexée mais il fallait que j'aille le voir, ils voyaient bien que sa n'allait pas.

**_ Non il faut que… Mais ou il est?** Demandai je surprise en voyant qu'il n'était plus là.

Je vis Jake parler avec Sam, Jared me laissa enfin passer pour que je puisse les rejoindre. Quand je me trouvai près d'eux ils se tournèrent vers moi

**_ Jake qu'est-ce qui c'est passé et ou est Paul?** Demandai je en me rendant compte que Léah aussi n'était plus là.

**_ Il va revenir, calme toi Bella!** Dit il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules comme je tremblai

**_ Mais ils avaient l'air de vouloir se battre pourquoi?** Demandai je

Jake fit un hochement de tête à Sam qui s'éloigna nous laissant seuls tous les deux

**_ Ces deux crétins ne savent pas se contrôler, lui en particulier, il aurait dû nous laisser nous occuper d'elle!** Dit il d'une voix dure

**_ Ne dis pas ça! **

Je fermai les yeux à bout de nerfs en me rendant compte que j'étais sur le point de me disputer avec Jake et je le regrettai aussitôt, mais l'entendre parler de cette façon de Paul me mettais hors de moi.

**_ Excuse moi, je ne voulais te crier après, je suis désolée Jake c'est juste que…**

**_ Te bile pas pour ça. De toute façon il s'est calmer t'inquiètes pas pour lui.** Dit il l'air toujours irrité.

Il avait vue, comme tout le monde mon rapprochement avec Paul, mon inquiétude et ma voix d'hystérique depuis cinq minutes ne passait pas inaperçue.

**_ Jake il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.** Dis je doucement

**_ Si tu veux, viens on va marcher un peu.** Dit il en m'entraînant avec lui

Je devai me lancer mais je ne savai pas par ou commencer, il ne parlait pas attendant que je commence

**_ Je suis amoureuse de Paul.** J'avais lâcher ça sans réfléchir ce qui me surpris moi-même.

Je venais de dire ce que je ne voulai m'avouer. Jake ne parut pas surprit par cette déclaration contrairement à moi, on aurait dit qu'il attendait la suite. Je lui lançais un regard qui lui confirma mon étonnement face à son absence de réaction

**_ Oh pardon j'aurais dû paraître surpris pour faire plus d'effet! Comment?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis?! Je tombe des nues!** S'exclama-t-il feignant la surprise.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'arrêtai pour lui faire face.

**_ Alors tu l'as constater par toi-même. C'est si évident que ça?** Demandai je

**_ Comme tes rougissements sur ta figure quand tu prononces son nom. Tiens et si c'est quelque un d'autre qui le dit, Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul! Ah ça marche aussi tu vois!** Dit il en reprenant la marche

**_ Arrête ça tu veux!** Dis je en m'apercevant qu'il avait raison.

Je sentais mes joues en feu c'est le cas de le dire surtout après l'épisode de la camionnette, les images mentales défilaient doucement dans ma tête. _Bella tu n'es qu'une obsédée!_

**_ Ah ben là c'est pire en plus t'as un sourire de…**

**_ Jake! Bon à part ça je voulais te dire que ça me touche énormément que tu le prennes bien. Je sais qu'il y a un lien fort qui vous unis tous entre vous et je…**

**_ Attend je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est pour toi et uniquement toi que je réagis comme ça! Pas pour lui!** Dit il

**_ Jake je ne comprends pas.** C'est vrai j'étais larguée

**_ Bella je t'ai jamais vu comme ça même avec le Cullen ou avec… Je veux dire, je le vois bien qu'il t'apportes bien plus que n'importe qui et je suis content pour toi! Si je me soucis de lui vis-à-vis de la meute ça n'a rien à voir, et je t'ai déjà promis que je veillerai toujours sur toi alors je veille aussi sur ce crétin pour toi. Mais si il te fais du mal, il le regrettera!**Dit il

**_ Bien, heu merci, moi aussi je t'aime et tu es important pour moi.** Dis je

**_ Normal, t'as vu ma gueule! Comment tu pourrais t'en passer?! Il faut même que je sorte accompagné pour pas déclencher d'émeutes!** Rit il

**_ Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes!**

Nous marchions tranquillement quand une question me vint à l'esprit

**_ Dis moi un truc, est-ce qu'ils se seraient disputés à cause de moi ou…**

**_ Non, Leah à des vielles rancunes contre Sam, pourquoi tu me demande ça?** Demanda-t-il

**_ J'en sais trop rien on dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas, quand je suis arrivée chez Emily, elle n'était pas ravie que je sois là. Parfois j'ai encore peur qu'on me prenne pour le clan ennemie et qu'on brandisse de l'eau bénite et un crucifix dès que j'arrive!**

**_ Quoi?** Il me regarda sans comprendre

**_ C'est une métaphore tu sais comme dans les légendes de vampire.**

Il se mit à rire

**_ De toute façon t'es pas une sangsue que je sache et les légendes ne sont pas toute à fait vrai.**

**_ C'est vrai vous, vous n'avez pas besoins de pleine lune ou je ne sais quoi!**

**_ Bella nous ne somme pas exactement ce genre de loup garou, on ne sais même pas si ceux la existent. Mais il faudrait que tu entendes nos légendes pour comprendre notre histoire et crois moi ça vaut le détour!** Dit il

**_ Ah oui? Mais je ne sais pas si c'est correcte, je veux dire je ne fais pas partie de votre…**

**_ Crois moi tu as ta place parmi nous, c'était avec les Cullen que tu ne l'avais pas! On organise bientôt un feu de camp c'est la que les anciens nous raconte la vie de nos ancêtres. Leah, Seth et Quil les entendrons aussi pour la première fois**. Dit il

**_ Qui sont les anciens? Et si ils ne sont pas d'accord pour que je vienne?** **Et si ils te disent que je ne suis pas…**

**_ Tu vas arrêter deux secondes! C'est toujours comme ça quand on t'invite? J'y réfléchirai à deux fois la prochaine fois! Les anciens sont mon père, le vieux Quil et Sue Clearwater qui remplace Harry au conseil. Rassurée?**

J'étais plus rassurée en effet

**_ Mais officiellement c'est ton cher et tendre qui t'y amènera!** Dit il

**_ Paul?**

**_ Tu en caches un deuxième? Bravo!** S'exclama-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face pour qu'il m'explique plus sérieusement.

**_ Tu iras avec lui, il t'en parlera le moment venue alors joue les surprises! D'un autre côté heureusement que je t'en ai un peu parler avant, parce que avec toutes tes questions, il risque de prendre peur et l'impression d'avoir affaire à ton père…Hum alors ou on en étais?** Demanda-t-il

**_ Une autre question. Pourquoi tu l'as traité de crétins parce qu'il vous avait rejoint?** Demandai je

Il garda le silence quelques minutes et je me demandai si il allait me répondre

**_ Je ne voulai pas qu'il prenne bêtement le risque de perdre le contrôle, au lieu de rester sagement assit avec toi comme il aurait dû le faire! Sam est assez grand pour gérer ses histoires!** Dit il d'une voix dure

J'avais déjà vu Paul perdre le contrôle et c'était moi la cause.

**_ Ça ce gère ce genre de trucs de contrôle non?** Demandai je

**_ Pour certains c'est beaucoup plus facile que d'autres, mais lui…  
**

**_ Lui quoi?** Demandai je intriguée

**_ Bella dis toi bien une chose, Paul est le plus…**

**_ Hé vous venez faire une partie?** Demanda Jared

Je me retournai pour voir Jared lancer un regard désapprobateur à Jake, j'allai lui répondre que nous allions les rejoindre mais Jake m'entraîna déjà vers le groupe.  
Ils me demandaient de jouer avec eux malgré mes protestations, moi et le sport c'était un véritable cauchemar. Kim aussi était venue, les garçons nous apprenaient à shooter mais j'étais vraiment nul. Seth persévérait à vouloir m'apprendre, il était tellement gentil avec moi que je ne voulais pas lui dire non. C'était le seul d'ailleurs à qui je ne voulais rien refuser.

Après avoir épuisé toutes mes forces, je demandai à Seth si il voulait s'asseoir avec moi. Sam et Emily étaient collés ensembles en pleine conversation, je ne voulais briser l'ambiance en m'incrustant avec eux.

**_ Tu te débrouille très bien Bella, tu seras bientôt une championne!** S'exclama Seth en prenant place à coté e moi

**_ Tu mens très bien merci! Ou as-tu appris à flatter les filles comme ça?** Dis je en riant

**_ Non c'est vrai! Au moins toi tu restes cool même si tu n'y arrives pas**. Dit il en regardant les autres d'une drôle de façon.

**_ Ça va?** Demandai je inquiète

**_ Ouais, c'est juste que ces crétins m'énervent par moment! Ils ne me prennent pas aux sérieux, je n'ai même pas le droit de participer aux patrouilles, je vais devoir faire les cours à domicile, en gros reste chez toi Seth et nous prends pas la tête!** Dit il en baissant la tête

Il se sentait rejeté, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas sans apercevoir, et je connaissais bien ce sentiment.

**_ Seth, je pense qu'ils font ça pour ton bien, que tu mûrisses un peu surement, mais il y a un avantage pour toi, ça te permet de vivre plus ta vie d'adolescent.**

**_ En faisant quoi? Rester avec eux et les regarder jouer les beaux gosses musclés sauveur de la tribu.** Dit il

**_ Tu veux dire les sauveurs sauvages sexy!** Lui dit Embry qui s'approchait de nous pour aller prendre une bière imitant une démarche de top model à un défilé.

**_ On dirait le mauvais titre d'une série B.** Dis je

**_ Ne retourne pas ta veste Bella, je sais très bien ce que tu penses!** Me dit Embry avec un air lourd de sous-entendu avant de rejoindre les autres qui étaient maintenant en train de danser et effectuer des sauts et pirouettes impressionnantes.

**_ Tu sais Seth si un jour tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cours fais le moi savoir, je serais ravie de…**

**_ Ouais ce serait génial!** Me coupa-t-il enthousiaste à l'idée

**_ Tu sais un de ses soirs prochain je voulais aller voir ce film heu…Une comédie, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, mais malheureusement je n'ai trouvée personne pour m'accompagner, et franchement y aller seule ne me dit rien.** Dis je en espérant qu'il comprenne ou je voulais en venir sans toutefois le vexer.

**_ Ouais tu m'étonnes! Y aller seule c'est carrément la déprime, mais pourquoi tu demandes pas à Paul?**

Celle là j'aurai due la voir venir.

**_ Il a dit non… que ce n'était pas son genre de…de film.** Mentis je.

**_ Ah ouais?** Demanda-t-il surpris. **Quel crétin! Tu sais je ne vais surment pas te laisser te foutre la honte toute seule, je vais venir avec toi!**Dit il

**_ Merci Seth c'est très gentil! Tu me rends un grand service!**

Nous discutions un peu quand il se décida à aller rejoindre Jake dans l'eau, ils avaient vraiment de la chance de ne pas craindre le froid! Sam et Jared allumèrent un feu, ils avaient tous décidés que nous mangerions ici et moi je ne voulais pas rentrer avant le retour de Paul et je commençai à vraiment m'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir, Malgré les tentatives des garçons pour me distraire .

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, tu veux que je demande à Jacob de te ramener, tu as l'air épuisée**. Me dit doucement Emily

**_ Non, je vais l'attendre**. Soufflai je

**_ Il ne peu pas s'empêcher d'intervenir pour Sam, malgré ce qu'on pourrais croire, il le respect beaucoup.**

**_ Parce que Sam est son chef?** Demandai je

**_ Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça. Sam à toujours voulu l'aider à certains moment malgré l'obstination de Paul à dire qu'il n'a besoin de personne, et tu sais ils sont de la même famille, une arrière grand-mère en commun.** M'informa-t-elle

Je me rendais compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais.

**_ Tu sais c'est gentille de ta part, de vouloir t'occuper un peu de Seth, il à l'air de t'aimer beaucoup.** Dit elle en souriant

**_ Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, il a besoin de temps je crois pour s'adapter.**

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Les gars me faisaient de plus en plus rire, malgré mon angoisse de ne pas voir Paul revenir, et surement dû aux effets de la bière. J'étais carrément dans l'ambiance.

Emily commença à vraiment fermer les yeux mais ne voulais pas me laisser seule, malgré mes protestations et celles de Sam. Elle accepta toute fois de rentrer avec une dernière tentative de m'emmener avec elle pour que je me repose moi aussi. Elle me proposa d'appeler Charlie pour que je puisse rester vu l'heure tardive, j'en étais ravie, même plus que ça!

J'étais sagement assise à regarder les autres s'amuser, Jared et Kim étaient assis non loin de moi et commençaient à faire des bruits un peu trop bizarre pour moi. Je ne voulais même pas les regarder pour savoir la raison de ces bruits qui me mettais de plus en plus mal à l' aise ce qui était sûr, ça venait surtout de Jared. Je pris une autre bière pour essayer de ne plus faire attention à ce qui ce passait à côté quand un mouvement attirant mon attention.

C'était lui, dans l'excitation du moment je voulais me jeter sur lui mais j'avais ratée mon coup en beauté en m'étalant sur le sable! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire face à ma stupidité!

Il n'avait l'air pas très content, mais changea vite d'humeur quand il comprit que j'allais rester, la lueur dans ses yeux me confirma qu'on ressentais la même chose lui et moi.

J'avais oublier le fait que je pouvais passer la nuit avec lui quand il me conduisait devant une petite maison. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose à vrai dire. Il m'avait placé sur son épaule, j'avais trouvé ça très drôle, et j'avais une vue magnifique!

Il me mettait dans tous mes états jamais je me suis sentis désirée à ce point par quelqu'un et moi je l'aimais plus que tout. Une fois assise sur son grand lit, je lui ai carrément sauté dessus, sa chaleur, son corps, ses lèvres, son regard hypnotisant ont eu raisons de moi. Je me sentais prête à assouvir tous mes désirs sans aucune inhibitions. Enfin c'est-ce que je croyais, parce que face à son désir à lui je me sentais toute petite.

Il m'a fait vivre une expérience inimaginable, j'en était toute retourner! Il avait un don comme si il savait exactement quoi faire pour me donner du plaisir.

Avant même que je réalise ce qui m'arrivai une vague de plaisir intense m'emporta. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler au même moment que je m'en fichait royalement.

J'avais eu mon tout premier orgasme et je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie! Non pas que j'aurais l'intention de le noter dans un calendrier c'est juste que... Mais si pourquoi pas?

_ Bella ma grande je crois que tu as du soucis à te faire!_ _C'est sa faute il est si sexy, si sensuel, si beau!_

Si on remettais ça maintenant? Je ne vais pas lui demander quand même! Si?

_Bella tu n'es qu'une obsédée!_ Je m'endormais sourire aux lèves dans ses bras.

…...  
J'ouvrais faiblement les yeux à la lumière du jour en respirant de bien être.

_Tiens c'est bizarre c'est pas ma lampe ça? Ou est mon réveil? Pourquoi je sentais l'air frais sur mon corps comme si j'étais toute nue…_

J'ouvris de grand yeux et restai immobile quelques secondes. Ce bras chaud sur moi que je sentais, ce corps collé contre mon dos. Le rouge me monta aux joues. _Il s'est vraiment passé ce qui c'est passé._ Alors ce n'était pas le fruit de l'un de mes rêves. A la lumière du jour les choses semblait tellement différente!

_Est-ce qu'il dort?_

Je levais la tête et apercevait un drap à mes pieds je me redressais pour le prendre avant qu'il me voit nue lui aussi en plein jour, à côté de lui je devais…Son bras m'agrippa fermement pour me recoucher, je sentis sa bouche sur mon épaule remontant doucement contre mon cou, ses gémissements rauque contre mon oreille. Je sentis sa main sur ma poitrine descendant doucement sur mon corps pour caresser mon intimité. Le plaisir m'envahissais déjà,

**_ J'espère pour toi que tu n'essayais pas de partir.** Dit il en me mordant le cou en grognant, ce qui me donna une série de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale

**_ Non je voulais juste…**Je savais plus quoi dire il me troublait tellement que je ne m'en souvenais plus

Il me fit basculer sur le dos et se placa à moitié sur moi, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Je sentis sa virilité dur contre ma peau, il était nu lui aussi! Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, la chaleur monta en moi.

**_ J'ai besoin de me…Rafraichir.** Dis je doucement

Il souriait moqueur puis me désigna d'un signe de tête une porte en face de nous.

Je me redressais faiblement, puis dans un élan de timidité agrippais le drap et m'enroulai telle une momie et fonçai vers la porte, je l'entendais rire franchement et je le comprenais, après la nuit dernière je devais paraître bizarre mais la timidité s'envole pas totalement du jour au lendemain chez moi. Je me lavais le visage, le reflet dans le miroir m'étonna, les yeux avaient une nouvelle lueur, mes joues rougie d'excitation, mes lèvres légèrement gonflés. Je tournai ma tête vers la douche, et décidai que sa calmerais mes ardeurs d'ici là que je rentre à la maison.

Le jet d'eau chaude me fit un bien fou, je me rendis compte à quelle point j'avais de la chance, ce bonheur que je ressentais c'est à lui que je le devais, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré je serais encore…Le rideau de douche était tiré d'un seul coup me faisant crié de surprise, je plaquai mes bras autour de ma poitrine. Paul se tenait face à moi, vêtu d'un short, merci sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi!

**_ Quoi?** Demanda-t-il surprit

**_ Rien je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver c'est tout.**

Il se mit à sourire, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa contre le mur en me détaillant de haut en bas

**_ Je voulais savoir si tu avais faim ou si tu avais besoin d'aide.** Dit il

**_ Non ça va je…**

**_ Non quoi?** Demanda-t-il.

Je déglutissai avec difficulté, au moment ou j'allai répondre il me coupa

**_ Baisse les bras.** Sa voix sonnait presque comme un odre

J'étais incapable de bouger face à son regard

Il se redressa et commença à déboutonner son short tout en me fixant

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demandai je troublée

**_ Ça se voit, prendre une douche, mordre tes seins pour t'apprendre à me les cacher et te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu gueules mon putain de nom que t'as miaulé toute la nuit!** Grogna-t-il en se débarrassant de son short

Je le voyais nettement mieux, mes yeux glissèrent de son torse, son ventre à…J'étais scotché son sexe était aussi impressionnant que le reste de son corps, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, c'était la première fois que je vois un homme nu, et quel homme! J'étais en train de…

**_ Ferme la bouche, tu n'es pas prête pour ça crois moi.** Dit il avec un sourire moqueur

**_ Ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi!** Dis je en voulant être un peu sévère, malgré le fait que je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

**_ Tu aimes ce que tu vois. Tu peux voir l'effet que tu me fais. Et je peux sentir l'effet que je te fais**. Dit il en inspirant

Il me plaqua d'un mouvement contre le mur carreler, m'agrippa les poignets et les maintenait au dessus de ma tête d'une seule main. Il glissa deux doigts en moi, je gémissai fortement sous l'effets de la surprise. Il ne les retira pas et fit aucun mouvement.

Je bougeai des hanches instinctivement pour qu'il fasse quelque chose mais il les retira très lentement, j'en pleurerai de frustration. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et se mit à les lécher. Cette vision m'ecxita encore plus!

Il relacha mes poignets, et plongea sa bouche dans mon cou, descendait sur mes seins. Il suçait et mordait l'un de mes seins en grognant, j'en gémissai de plaisir mêlé à la douleur, il continua en s'attaquant mon autre sein qui subissait le même traitement. Il passa la pointe de sa langue le long de mon buste à mon ventre doucement dessinant un chemin de feu. J'haletai ayant du mal à trouver mon souffle et m'agrippai à ses épaules alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi

**_ Ecarte les cuisses.** Ordonna-t-il

Je m'exécutai et étouffai un cri pendant qu'il insinuait sa langue en moi. Je me cambrai sous l'effet du plaisir, je sentais mes genoux trembler. Il le sentit car il m'agrippa fermement l'arrière de mes cuisses et continuait à me dévorer en grognant comme il l'avait fait la vielle mais avec plus d'ardeur beaucoup plus. Je rejetai la tête en arrière m'agrippai à ses cheveux quand il inséra deux doigts, je hurlai son nom, en sentant une vague de plaisir monter en moi. Il redoubla d'intensité quand un violent orgasme déferla en moi. Si il ne m'aurait pas retenu avec ses bras robuste je me serais écrouler.

Je posai ma tête contre son torse pendant que je reprenais une respiration normal.

Je me mis à caresser doucement ses épaules et ses bras. Je l'entendis respirer plus fort je relevais les yeux, pour voir que les siens étaient noir. Je passais doucement ma main sur son torse en descendant doucement sur son ventre, il ferma les yeux et serrant les mâchoires en respirant plus fort comme pour se contrôler quand je descendais doucement pour prendre son membre dressé dans ma main. C'était doux et dur à la fois, je fis quelques mouvement timide de bas en haut guidé par l'instinct et ses gémissements rauque. Je sentais qu'il tremblait et un grognement monta dans sa poitrine quand il arrêta ma main.

**_ Ne me provoque pas si tu n'es pas prête. J'ai encore un semblant de contrôle mais ça ne va pas durer!** Grogna t-il

J'étais un peu perdu, je voulais lui donner un peu de plaisir, j'avais envie de lui et de son corps, mais étions nous prêts tous les deux pour sa? Devrais t on attendre alors qu'on le désirais autant l'un que l'autre? C'était peu être rapide mais… Il rapprocha son visage du mien et posa ses mains sur le carrelage de chaque côté de ma tête, la lueur dans ses yeux ne l'avait pas quitté

**_ Dis toi que si ce n'est pas toute de suite. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours si je peux, mais franchement ça m'étonnerai. Je me retiendrais pas longtemps et le loup non plus tu peux me croire.** Dit il

Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée comprendre? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que je me retrouvai seule. Il avait dû prendre mon temps de réflexions comme un refus ou un signe que je n'étais pas prête, en tous cas j'étais seule et encore plus intriguée et frustrée que d'habitude. Je savais moi aussi que je ne tiendrais pas.

Je me rhabillai dans la chambre avant d'aller le rejoindre, je traversai un petit couloir pour aller vers la grande pièce principale d'un côté le coin salon à l'opposer le coin cuisine. Il y avait apparemment que le stricte nécessaire et tous les meubles étaient dépareillés.

**_ Tu veux manger quelques chose?** Sa voix dans mon dos me fis sursauter je ne l'entendai jamais approcher

**_ Non ça va merci, je n'ai pas très faim**. Dis je en me tournant vers lui il avait l'air plus calme

**_ Boire au moins! Allé ne fais pas ta timide!** Dit il en ouvrant son frigo.** J'ai du lait, de la flotte, de la bière, de la fraise…**

**_ Tu vis seul ici?** Demandai je, en me rendant compte que je n'avais pas posé la question avant.

**_ Ouais**.Dit il en sortant toute sorte de nourriture du frigo, qu'il posa sur la table.

J'allai lui parler quand on frappa à la porte

**_ Mange.** Dit il en allant ouvrir.

Jared entrat dans la pièce

**_ Salut Bella, alors on a reprit du poil de la bête hein?** Demanda-t- il en souriant

**_ Salut Jared.** Dis je en lui rendant son sourire

**_ Une bête sauvage qui…**

**_ Ta gueule et dis moi ce que tu veux!** Le coupa Paul

**_ Changement de plan, on se retrouve en début d'après midi. Sam veut régler certaines choses alors on va les remplacer.**

**_ C'est tout, si t'as fini barre toi!**

**_ Non en fait je prendrais bien un truc à grignoter! Sam était tellement chiant ce matin qu'il ma couper l'appétit! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?** Demanda-t- il en s'asseyant.

….

Nous étions à bord de ma camionnette Paul et moi, il avait insisté pour me raccompagner, et j'avais insistée pour conduire. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Il avait un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassait le cou par moment. Sa main posé sur ma cuisse qu'il caressait en remontant toujours plus haut

**_ Tu m'empêches de me concentrer sur la route!** Le réprimandai je malgré les frissons qui me parcourais.

**_ Je t'avais dit de me laisser conduire, moi j'aurais pu faire les deux. Et cette vieillerie va claquer!** Dit il en donnant un léger coup sur le tableau de bord

**_ De toute façon on est presque arrivé alors… Je veux avoir les idées clairs devant mon père.**

**_ Tu as peur qu'on vois ce que je veux faire à la fille du chef de police de la ville. C'est quoi ton plus grand fantasme?** Demanda-t-il avec son sourire sexy

**_ J'en sais rien!** Dis je surprise.** Et toi?**

**_ J'en ai des centaines qui me viennent là toute de suite. Mais je préférais te les montrer plus tard.** Dit il en voyant que nous étions devant chez moi.

**_ Le chef n'est pas là on dirait.** Dit il en souriant pendant que je descendais.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il me plaqua contre la portière et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue explora ma bouche, une de ses main glissa sur mes fesses qu'il agrippa fermement en me pressant contre lui. Je reprenai mon souffle en me dégageant doucement en regardant à gauche et à droite

**_ Il n'y a personne ne t'inquiète pas, j'entendrais si quelque un approche. Et franchement qu'est-ce que ça peu foutre qu'on nous vois ensemble. Ça ne te gênais pas qu'on te vois avec la sangsue. **

**_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi c'est juste…Je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais entendre…**

**_ Tiens il ne manquait plus que cette espèce d'enfoiré!** Grogna-t-il en regardant la route

Je suivais son regard pour voir la voiture noire qui approchait, c'était Dean. Moi j'étais toujours dans les bras de Paul.

**_ Tiens bonjour Bella.** Dit il en descendant de sa voiture.

**_ Salut Dean, tu viens voir mon père?** Demandai je en espérant calmer Paul que je sentais tendu à côté de moi.

**_ Ouais, il ma demander de passer ici, il est là?** Demanda-t-il.

**_ Non, mais tu peux l'attendre il ne va pas tarder si il t'as fait venir. Tu veux entrer?** Demandai je, je n'avais pas trop le choix. **Au fait je te présente Paul.**

Dean le salua d'un signe de tête, Paul ne prit même pas la peine de le faire.

**_ Bon ben venez entrer.** Dis je en les entraînant à l'intérieur

Je leurs demandai de s'installer dans le salon, pendant que j'allais leurs chercher à boire espérant que tout ce passe bien au moins une minute.  
J'étais assise à côté de Paul sur le canapé et Dean sur un fauteuil regardait un match sur l'écran plat, oui j'ai pensée qu'avec ces deux là sa servirait. Mais Paul ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, son nez était plongé dans mon cou, son souffle chaud me troubla.

Il se redressa d'un coup et me fit signe de le suivre dans l'autre pièce.

**_ Il faut que j'y aille, et ton père est dehors pas très loins avec un voisin.** Dit il

**_ Et bien quand tu disais enten…**

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, me laissant les jambes en coton.

**_ Je te verrais plus tard.** Dit il

Je retournai dans le salon rejoindre Dean une fois Paul partit par la porte de derrière qui était plus près des bois.

**_ Alors ça à l'air d'être sérieux et torride entre toi et ton copain.** Dit il

**_ Quoi?!** M'exclamai je.

**_ Désolé! Je suis trop direct c'est ça? Je met souvent les pieds dans le plat, excuse moi. Observateur et gaffeur.** Dit il en souriant

**_ Ce n'est rien. Mais oui je pense que c'est sérieux.** Dis je avec un petit sourire

**_ J'en suis certain vu sa façon de faire avec toi. J'ai cru voir un chien renifleur des Stup!**

Je lui lançai un regard choqué

**_ Pieds dans le plat? Désolé.** S'excusa-t-il.

**_ S'il te plait n'en parle pas à mon père, il n'est pas encore au courant et…**

Charlie entrat à ce moment là, nous salua tous les deux. Il s'installa avec une bière devant le match qu'il commentait avec Dean

**_ Alors mon garçon, bientôt prêt à remettre l'uniforme?** Lui Demanda Charlie

**_ Pas si pressé que ça. Je trouve qu'il ne fait pas bien ressortir le bleu de mes yeux!** Dit il.

**_ Tes yeux sont vert on le vois d'ici.** Lui dit Charlie

**_ En tous cas Chef vous le portez bien mieux, avec votre moustache et l'uniforme on croirais voir un acteur de film à caractère douteux des années 70!**

_Il est dingue Charlie va le tuer!_ Mais à ma grande surprise mon père riait à sa blague, je me levais incapable de rester une seconde de plus

**_ Je monte dans ma chambre.** Dis je.

Mon père m'interpella plus tard alors que j'essayais de mon plonger dans l'un de mes vieux livre.

**_ Bella! Téléphone!** Cria-t-il

Je descendais à la cuisine pour répondre, c'était Angela, j'avais oublié que j'avais acceptée dans la semaine une sortie en groupe, dans l'état total déprime ou j'étais à ce moment là j'aurais dis oui à n'importe quoi! C'était bien à First Beach? Pourquoi dire non quand je pourrais peu être…

**_ Je compte sur toi Bella, tu veux qu'on viennent te chercher ou…**

**_ Non je vous rejoindrais. A toute à l'heure.** Dis je avant de raccrocher

Je montai me laver et me changer au moment de partir je cherchai ma veste partout mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. J'avais dû l'oublier chez Paul c'est vrai être à côté de lui ne servait à rien d'en porter. Je suis partis sans ce matin, j'en prenais une autre sortais. Je montais à bord de ma camionnette et celle-ci commençait à faire des siennes. Je faisais une dernière tentative quand on frappa à ma vitre.

**_ Un problème jeune fille?** Demanda Dean

Je descendai en soufflant

**_ Heu oui, ma camionnette refuse de démarrer et je devais aller rejoindre des amis et…**

**_ Tu veux que je jettes un œil?** Proposa-t-il

**_ Non ne te donne pas cette peine mais merci**. Dis je

**_ Je peux te déposer si tu veux, viens.** Dit il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.** Je ne vais pas te manger. Et ça permettra** **d'excuser mes gaffes!** Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

J'acceptai, et lui indiquais le chemin. Il resta silencieux un bon bout temps et je décidai de briser la glace.

**_ Alors dis moi Dean qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Forks?**

**_ Et bien pour te dire la vérité j'en avais assez de Seattle je voulais trouver un coin tranquille tu vois le truc. Je dois dire que mes collègues étaient un peu trop décontenancé par moi! Ces eux qui le disent pas moi!**

_Un coin tranquille! Il ne sait pas ou il est tombé!_

**_ Mon ancien coéquipier avait même été jusqu'à dire que je n'avais aucun instinct de survi que les emmerdes venaient à moi constamment!** Dit il

**_ Ah oui?!** Demandai je intriguée cette fois

**_ Je vais te raconter une de mes dernières mission ton père le sait, mais je te fais confiance hein? **Dit il en tournant la tête vers moi

Je lui répondais par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête quand il reprit

**_ J'étais avec mes collègues ont était sur une piste d'un fournisseur de substance un peu spéciale qu'il vendait au lycéens et étudiants. Tu sais pour genre « Déchire la tête, déchire le test »! On s'est rendu compte plus tard que c'était des médicaments de toute sorte, attention pas ce qu'on prends pour un simple rhume, mélanger à tout un tas de conneries! En tout cas ça produisait des effets hallucinant. Enfin bref on arrive chez ce gars, je suis le premier à entrer. J'inspecte les lieux et la je vois une grande table avec tous ces produits réduits en poudre avec du matos de biologie et la bam! Je me prend les pieds dans un espèce de foutu tapis, je trébuche tombe sur la table me pète le nez, renversant tout le bordel! Tous ces produits m'arrivent en pleines face que j'avale et respire…enfin je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui c'est passé ensuite juste que cette horrible tête de cerf accroché au mur ma foutu la trouille de ma vie et que j'ai chanté « eye of the tiger» trois heures durant, me demande pas pourquoi.**

Je le regardai médusée, je ne pu me retenir de rire, il me lança un regard faussement vexé et se mit à rire lui aussi.

Nous arrivions à destination quand j'aperçu Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica de loin, mais quelle fut ma surprise en apercevant Tyler et Lauren avec eux. Jessica ça passe encore mais cette petite… ils n'étaient pas sensés être là, et je n'avais vraiment plus aucune envie de rester.

**_ Heu Bella? On est arrivés je crois, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais ça fait cinq minutes que tu regardes tes potes.** Dit il

**_ Tu peux me rendre un petit service? J'ai besoin d'un petit alibi, je ne veux plus rester et je n'ai pas envie de vexée une amie.**

**_ C'est qui, qui te poses problème?** Demanda-t-il ayant deviné

**_ Je ne m'entends pas avec la blonde, elle a dit quelque chose qui…Tu veux m'aider ou pas?**

**_ Ok c'est bon je viens.** Souffla-t-il

Quand nous, nous retrouvions devant eux, je voulais le présenter mais en le voyant Lauren avait bondit lui faisant un rentre dedans sans gêne. Il se dégagea doucement de ses griffes et je leurs expliquai une fausse urgence, que je devais donner un coup de main à Dean, comme sa j'évitai d'entrer dans les détails.

Mais Tyler me proposa de boire un coup avec lui avant de partir avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Dean se mit à rire doucement et se pencha vers moi

**_ T'as vu, il te drague!** Rit il

**_ Tu sais que tout le monde t'entends là.** Lui dis je aussi bas que je le pouvais

Lauren s'approcha de Dean avec une boîte hermétique en l'ouvrant devant lui

**_ Dean une petite douceur, je les fais moi-même.** Dit elle d'une voix qui laissait bien supposer le double sens de sa phrase.

Il jeta un œil au petits gâteaux

**_ Merci chérie, mais l'envie de passer la fin de mon week-end avec une diarrhée ne me tente pas trop.** Dit il avec une grimace

Je vis Lauren passer par toutes les couleurs et Dean essaya de la jouer fine

**_ Te vexes pas mon cœur, je serai ravi de t'inviter à boire un verre prochainement.** Dit il en lui souriant

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche?_

**_ Elle est majeur au moins ?** Me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi

**_ Heu oui et encore une fois tout le monde peu t'entendre.** Dis je doucement.

Nous les saluons avant de nous diriger vers sa voiture.

**_ Tiens c'est pas ton petit ami qui sort des bois?** Demanda-t-il surprit

Je suivais son regard et je vis Paul, Jared, Embry et Jake venir vers nous en short, torse nu

**_ C'est quoi ces dégaines!** S'exclama-t-il

Je savais que les autres avaient due l'entendre, en les voyants arriver avec leurs regards noir je priais pour que Dean se taise. Paul avait l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtres

**_ Salut Bella!** Ils me saluèrent tous sauf Paul qui fixait Dean en tremblant presque

**_ Salut je vous présente Dean il travaillera avec Charlie.** Les informai je en voulant calmer les tensions de gênes palpable

**_ Ah ouais?** Demanda Jake

Je hochai la tête.

**_ Sympas vos tatouages, ça signifie quelque chose?** Demanda Dean en les observant

**_ Si t'arrives à le déchiffrer c'est que tu es trop près mon pote.** Dit sèchement Jared

**_ Autant pour moi! Et c'est une coutume ici de se balader à moitié à poils par un temps pareils?** Répliqua Dean pas le moins du monde perturber.

**_ Pourquoi ça te donnes des idées?!** Grogna Paul en s'approchant de lui, les autres le retenaient par ses bras

**_ Heu Dean.** L'interpellai je en sentant que la situation allait vite dégénérer.

**_ Pieds dans le plat?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi

Je lui répondis discrètement d'un signe de tête

**_ Ok si tu as besoin jeune fille je serais dans ma voiture.** Dit il avant de sourire à tout le monde, comme si de rien était.

**_ Putain celui là il est pas fini, c'est moi qui vous le dis!** S'exclama Jared

Paul me fit signe de le suivre un peu plus loin.

...

**PV PAUL**

Je venais de quitté Bella chez elle, si je n'avais pas entendu le chef, j'aurais eu du mal à la laisser avec ce gros con à la veste en cuir. Je lui demanderai plus tard qui était ce petit enfoiré. Je courais dans les bois pour aller rejoindre Jared, apparemment Sam venait de changer nos patrouille cette pleurnicheuse était au bout du rouleau, Léah lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs.

Je courais plus vite et repensais à Bella, putain j'avais été le plus chanceux des enfoirés en la sachant vierge, et le plus baisé en sachant que ce serait sa première fois. Il fallait un minimum la préparer à l'idée! La prochaine fois je me retiendrais pas je pouvais plus retenir les besoins du loup et de l'homme. J'arrivai devant chez moi ou je devais rejoindre l'autre crétin. Je reprenais forme humaine avant de sortir des bois

Jared était allonger dehors caller contre un tronc d'arbre, mais moi j'arrivais plus a m'enlever l'image du corps de Bella dans la tête! Et merde moi qui vais devoir patrouiller. Si l'un d'eux voyait son corps je pourrais le tuer sans le faire exprès!Oui cette peau lisse et douces ces courbes, je vais la dévorer jusqu'à …

**_ C'est quoi ces yeux de malade! On dirait qu'on a inventé l'expression « avoir des yeux de fou » rien que pour toi! Très sexy! ** Dit il.

**_ Bella est vierge… Merde pourquoi j'ai dis ça?! Si tu ouvres ta grande gueule, je t'arrache ta putain de langue!** Grognai je

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement

**_ Du calme mon pote! Crois moi je sais ce que tu ressens! En fait c'est l'effet loup ravi de marquer son territoire sur un…**

**_ La ferme!** Grognai je. **Tu sais quoi, ça n'a toujours pas calmer l'envie d'arracher à cette putain de sangsue les olives qui lui servent de couilles pour lui les enfoncer au fond…**

**_ Vous êtes là! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?** Demanda Sam qui arrivait vers nous.

**_ Bella est vierge.** Dit Jared

Je lui collai une gifle magistrale pour lui passer l'envie de continuer, Sam le regarda comme si il avait perdu l'esprit.

**_ Aie merde! Tu m'a pété le nez enfoiré!** Cria Jared en mettant la main sur son visage.

**_ Il y a des moments ou je fais mon possible pour essayer de vous comprendre, mais franchement je me demande si il y a de l'espoir!** Dit Sam en fermant les yeux.

Jared lui lança un regard de mécontentement

**_ Et toi t'es mieux que nous avec ton ex qui…**

Sam lui colla à son tour une gifle avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

**_ Aie! Allez vous faire foutre merde!** Cria Jared

**_ C'est rien comparer à ce que tu aurais dû recevoir pour toutes les fois ou tu aurais dû la fermer!** Grogna Sam.

La réflexion de Jared me rappela autre chose que je voulais dire à Sam

**_ Pourquoi tu changes nos tours de patrouilles? Il faudrait que tu te calmes un peu et que tu utilises ton foutu truc d'Alpha sur Leah quand elle te les brises! C'est toi le mâle dominant alors porte tes burnes!** Grognais je

**_ Parce que ma limite va atteindre ses patiences!** Grogna-t-il

**_ Tu voulais sûrment dire que…** Commença Jared mais le regard de Sam le dissuada de continuer.

Sam se tournait vers moi

**_ Quand tu voulais espionner Bella je t'ai rendu service alors ferme la! Je veux juste attendre que Leah se remette!** Dit il

**_ Attendez une minute! Tu veux dire que Bella l'est toujours?** Me demanda Jared surpris en secouant les mains devant lui. **C'est bizarre j'ai cru entendre…**

J'allai lui envoyer un coup de poing quand Sam arrêta mon bras.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi bordel?** Lui demanda Sam

**_ Ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à moi!** Me dit Jared.** Ça ne va pas résoudre ton problème! Je te connais et crois moi la première fois il vaudrait mieux que tu sois un peu romantique et tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire!**

**_ Quoi tu voudrais que je sois contaminer comme toi!** Dis je

**_ Alors ce serait une maladie?** Demanda Jared ironisant la surprise.

**_ Ne l'écoute pas Paul! Je suis certain que tu vas être épouvan…époustouflant !** Dit Sam qui se retenait de rire

Je leurs lançais un regard noir

**_ Vous oubliez à qui vous parler! Il faut vraiment que je vous rappel qui plusieurs fois est venu me voir presque en chialant comme une fiotte pour me demander comment…**

**_ Non le roi de la baise on a pas oublier!** Me coupa Jared rouge de confusion

Lui et Sam se regardais gêner tout d'un coup pour ensuite s'éviter du regard, aucun des deux ne s'avaient que l'autre était venu me voir.

**_ Il faut que j'aille voir…Merde bougez vous le derrière et allez faire ce que vous avez à faire!** Dit Sam avant de partir.

Jared se tourna vers moi

**_ Tu sais il parait que la première fois pour une fille, c'est comme le grand huit. On es tout excité au début par ce grand tour, avec l'impression que ça va être un grand moment. Mais une fois redescendu on est un peu déçu. Les blocages, les sensations de vertige, la machine qui…**

**_ Putain ça te ferais mal d'être plus clair?!** Dis je agacé

**_ Dis toi bien que pour ces charmantes créature la première c'est pas le top! C'est grandiose ensuite c'est la récompense mon pote! Mais c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça.** Dit il avec son sourire de merde

Je réfléchissais deux secondes à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu crétin?** Demandai je

**_ J'ai rien fait ok! Et on parle pas de moi!** S'offusqua-t-il

**_ Tu veux insinuer que peu être, elle n'aimerait pas la grande première avec moi, c'est ça?! Pfffff n'importe quoi comme si c'était possible! Je devrais t'en coller une pour t'apprendre à dire des conneries!** Dis je

**_ Ouais j'oubliais que t'avais un égaux aussi grand que t'as folie!** Dit il.

Nous, nous dirigions vers les bois pour muté, et commencions notre patrouille. Plus je courais, plus j'essayai de me concentrer pour contrôler mes pensés._ La crise,bombe nucléaire, la famine, une viré à moto, un champ de blé, merde c'est quoi ces conneries! un combat de boxe,une bonne bière, oui avec une assiette de cuisses de poulet… des cuisses magnifiques ruisselante d'eau sous la douche, je passe ma langue dessus pour monter…Merde! Merde! Merde! Sam et Embry en drag queen, Jake qui roule une pelle à Quil,_

**Jared ****_« Ah! Ouais ça c'est drôle! Tiens j'ai une idée, la prochaine fois pense à un problème de math c'est beaucoup plus efficace crois moi ça marche! »_**

_**« Ouais sûrement t'as… Attends c'est pour ça que t'arrêtais pas de faire chier avec tes équations de merde! Ou combien t'aurais de pièces en un an si tu rajoutes à chaque fois une pièce, égal au nombre de…merde c'est quoi la suite?»**_

**Jared ****_« Rajoute des pièces au nombre égal de jours. Exemple, le deuxième jour tu rajoutes deux pièces, le dixième jours tu rajoutes dix pièces etc… Kim avait une application de jeux et questions sur son portable alors voilà. J'ai jeter un œil une fois et ça ma tellement pris la tête que ça ma donner l'idée de me prendre la tête en patrouille! Tu vois tes petits secret pervers seront en total sécurité! »_**

_**« Ouais faudra que tu me montres ça et vite! »**_

**Jared ****_« Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de te demander ce que t'as fais à Bella pour qu'elle… »_**

Je lui fonçai dessus en grognant de rage ma tête percuta son flan, qui le fit tomber et je le bloquai au sol avec mes pattes avant en rapprochant mes crocs de sa gorge pour lui montrer la menace. En forme de loup les réactions étaient plus fortes et plus violentes.

**Jared ****_« Hé on se calme j'ai compris, c'est pas le moment il suffisait de le dire! »_**

_**« Fais pas chier Jared!»**_

Je grognai plus fort pour qu'il comprenne, je le relâchai pour qu'il puisse se relever

**Jared ****_« Oui toi aussi ta limite va atteindre ces patiences! »_**

Il se mit à rire. Bon sang la connerie faisait partie intégrante de ses gènes!

**Jared ****_« Et toi c'est la folie meurtrière qui fait partie des tiennes. »_**

Nous continuons un moment quand l'odeur de Jake et Embry nous parvenaient, ils n'étaient pas loin. Nous les trouvions presque à la sortie des bois sous forme humaine. Jared s'était mis à rire en s'approchant d'eux à cause des images que je lui avait montré toute à l'heure. Ils voyaient le loup brun tousser mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi 'il se marrait.

**_ Pourquoi tu te marres?** Grogna Jake

**_ Reprenez votre forme si vous voulez vous foutre de nous!** Dit Embry

Ouais de toute façon y avait que ça à foutre et je pouvais reprendre ma liberté d'esprit tranquille. Nous reprenions forme humaine et enfilais nos short attaché à nos cheville devise à faire avant une patrouille.

**_ Alors quoi de neuf les mecs?** Leurs demanda Jared

**_ Rien et vous.** Dit Jake en regardant que Jared.

On bavardais de tout et de rien pendant dix minutes et je remarquai que Jake évitait mon regard. Il commençait à me faire chier, si il avait quelque chose à dire qu'il le dise.

**_ T'as un problème?** Demandai je d'une voix dure.

Les autres nous regardaient l'air gêné comme si il savait ce qui ce passait. Jake avança vers moi en m'affrontant du regard.

**_ Ouais mais j'ai plutôt un conseil à te donner! La prochaine fois ferme ta fenêtre, le minimum saurait que tu montres à Bella un peu plus de respect!**

Je lui balançais un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre et me jetai sur lui avant qu'il puisse se relever en lui encerclant le cou de mes mains en grognant de rage. Jared et Embry nous séparais avec du mal

**_ Redis moi encore une fois ce que je dois faire, et crois moi ce ne seras pas eux qui m'empêcheront de m'occuper de ton cas!** Grognai je

**_ Tu crois que j'ai peur de tes menaces espèce de…**

**_ Je propose qu'on se la refasse, vos grognements de chatons n'étaient pas assez convainquant! Nul à chier!** Dit Jared en pointant son doigt sur chacun de nous

Embry me fit face

**_ Viens il faut que je te parle.** Dit il. **Paul!** Insista-t-il en voyant que je ne venais pas.

Je le suivai, il se posta devant moi

**_ Si c'est pour me gronder d'avoir frapper ta femme, apprends lui d'abord à fermer sa gueule!** Dis je

**_ Franchement tu pourrais essayer de le comprendre, et d'être un peu compréhensible avec lui! Lui à fait l'effort de l'être!** Dit il

**_ Tu vas pas me sortir ce genre de conneries! Il devait savoir que ça allait arriver! Qu'il s'occupe un peu de son cul pour changer, et qu'il aille baiser un coup ça lui fera pas de mal! Et depuis quand ce petit con m'espionne je vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer!** Grognais je avant de retourner les voir

**_ Sa veste!** Dit Embry

**_ Quoi? Quelle veste?!** Demandai-je agacé en me tournant vers lui

**_ Hier soir elle la laissé sur la plage, il a voulu lui rapporter chez toi, ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que vous étiez partis alors…Je pense qu'il pensait que… ça la prit de court, et laisser la fenêtre ouverte n'aide pas à la réserve et…**

**_ Ton petit discours est bien jolie, mais j'en ai rien à foutre ok! Et ma fenêtre n'a pas été fermer depuis la première fois que j'ai muté, alors excuse moi de ne pas vouloir étouffer et Bella avec pour protéger les petites oreilles prude de ton petit ami!**

Je commençai à faire demi tour quand il recommença à me faire chier j'allais perdre patience

**_ Il a fait des efforts pour toi. Il c'est juste un peu emporté! Si quelque un sait ce que c'est, c'est bien toi! Alors fais la paix avec lui, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.** Dit il

**_ Embry ferme là!**

Je retournai vers Jake, qui me tourna le dos

**_ Excuse moi de t'avoir frappé gamin.** Dis je avec un soupir d'agacement, fierté oblige.

Il se retourna lentement, puis me lança un coup à l'épaule aussi mal à l'aise que moi

**_ Excuse moi d'avoir été un peu jaloux, vieux réflexe. Les enfoirés aussi ont le droit à la chance!** Rit il

**_ J'y crois pas! Bella est avec un mec là bas tout au fond! Quelle petite cachottière!** S'exclama Jared

Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il se foutait encore de ma gueule, mais non! En plus elle était encore avec l'enfoiré à la veste en cuir!

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici avec lui!_

Je courais dans les bois contournant la plage pour arriver en face d'eux. Les autres me suivaient en me demandant de me calmer tellement ma rage pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres.

Je sortais des bois et me dirigeai vers le parking ou ils étaient tous les deux collés

Il me repéra avant elle, les autres m'avaient vite rejoins. Ce crétin lança une remarque sur notre tenu et nous détailla de la tête au pieds. Les autres commençaient aussi à ne pas apprécier sa façon de faire.

Bella semblait gênée, pourquoi être gênée quand on se balade seule avec ce sale petit con…

Elle le présenta et nous informa qu'il travaillerait avec le chef, pourquoi elle a rien dit avant? Merde il va être là pour…

Il posa une question sur nos tatouage, Jared commença à s'énerver. Je lui fonçais dessus quand il continua à faire chier avec ces questions, je rageai quand les autres m'agrippaient les bras.

Il monta dans sa voiture après nous avoir saluer d'un putain de sourire!

**_ Putain celui là il est pas fini, c'est moi qui vous le dis!** S'exclama Jared

Je faisai un signe de tête à Bella pour qu'elle me suive

**_ Dites lui de se barrer.** Dis je tout bas

Je marchai d'un pas rapide pour pouvoir me calmer. Je stoppais quand j'arrivais vers les hangars à bateaux plus loin, je savais qu'il n'y avait personne.

**_ Tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis obligée de courir derrière toi depuis cinq minutes!** Dit elle en haussant la voix

**_ Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui?! Je te laisse seule chez toi avec ce con croyant qu'il serait avec le chef peu après. Et je te vois avec lui en train de faire une balade romantique à la con! Tu veux vraiment que je le tue!**

Elle me regardait comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit

**_ Il m'a rendu service c'est tout, je devais rejoindre mes amis ma camionnette ne voulait pas démarrer alors Dean c'est…**

**_ Ne prononce pas son putain de nom!** Coupai-je

**_ Tu voudrais que je l'appelle comment? Enfin tu pourrais pas essayer d'être…**

Elle ne continua pas sa petite phrase

**_ D'être quoi? D'être quelque un d'autre c'est ça! Comme l'espèce de lopette aux yeux jaunes! Ou comme ce crétin à moitié cinglé là bas!** Grognai je

Elle s'approcha plus de moi l'air d'être énervé elle aussi

**_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Tu te comportes comme un gamin grincheux jaloux et ça ne me plait pas! Pas du tout!** Cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi

**_ Non mais je rêve tu es bien en train de me crier dessus à cause de lui! Ne me pousse pas bout!**

Je commençai à respirer avec difficulté, mais je la trouvai encore plus sexy en colère!

**_ Non si je crie c'est uniquement ta faute! Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres! Quand je pense que tu as failli sauter sur ce pauvre Dean! Oui je l'ai remarquer effectivement avec ton regard plein de colère…Tes yeux brûlant d'intensité et ton corps tendu tremblant avec…avec tes muscles parfaitement parfait, semblable à un Dieu grec!**

Elle sauta sur moi au même moment ou je sautai sur elle. Je prenais possession de ses lèvres, forçant le passage avec ma langue pour explorer sa bouche. Je la soulevais dans mes bras en la plaquant sur le mur derrière nous, elle gémissait face à mes mains entreprenante, ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux quand ma bouche dévorait sa gorge.

Je plaquai mes mains sur ses cuisses quand elle commença à bouger des hanches et se frotta contre mon membre prêt à exploser me faisant grogner pendant qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, excitée comme jamais je le sentais

**_ Putain arrête ça ou je t'arrache tes vêtements ici!** Grognai-je en la pressant plus fort contre moi à l'écraser contre le mur.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'emmener chez toi alors!** Sa voix était essoufflée, les joues rouges, le regard passionné

**_ Si je t'emmènes je ne m'arrêterais pas tu le sais!**

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le demander!**

**_ Fais pas la peureuse si tu montes sur le dos d'un loup, je n'ai pas le temps de te dire toutes les conneries pour te faire comprendre que tu crains rien avec moi!** Dis je avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je la laissai redescendre sur ces pieds pour l'emmener en direction des bois.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Voilà merci pour la lecture


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

Merci encore pour vos reviews!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000  
**Chapitre 7**

**PV BELLA**

Paul m'entraîna en direction des bois, je me sentais excitée, nerveuse et j'avais terriblement envie de lui. J'avais l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître mais je m'en moquais! Avec lui j'avais enfin retrouver l'envie de vivre pleinement chaque instant. La scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt m'avais chamboulée, serait il possible qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments que moi? La même attirance, le même besoin que j'avais de lui? Ça m'étonnerai, j'avais le sentiment de m'embraser de désir à chaque seconde qui passait, je jetais un œil discrètement sur mon corps pour vérifier si je n'étais pas en feu...

**_ Qu'est que tu cherches?** Demanda-t-il en me faisant face avec son sourire amusé

**_ Rien … C'est plutôt calme, si jamais tu voulais te… Comment tu dis d'ailleurs? Transformer, changer…**

**_ Muté.** Dit il en me lançant un regard interrogatif, mais son sourire parut de plus en plus amusé.

Il va s'apercevoir lui aussi que je commence à perdre la tête, comment ne pas la perdre avec lui! Je me transforme en véritable petite dévergondée fraîchement sortie d'un pensionna de fille devant de jeunes et beau pompier! _Oui Paul combattant le brasier qui me consume en…_

**_ Tu as raison, ici ça ira. Alors rappelle toi, tu ne crains rien. Quand je te le ferais savoir, tu pourras me monter!** Dit il avec son sourire sexy, moi je rougissais comme une idiote

**_ D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par «quand je te le ferais savoir »?** Demandai je troublée malgré tout par les derniers mots qu'il avait employé. Avais-je maintenant l'esprit aussi mal tourné ? C'était évident! Je le soupçonnai de jouer volontairement sur les mots vu son air amusé.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras.** Dit il en déboutonnant son short sans me quitter des yeux, et en passant légèrement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur.

Je fis mine de regarder ailleurs comme si de rien était, je risquerais encore de lui sauter dessus sans m'en rendre compte comme une espèce de furie en… Il se mit à rire à mon plus grand embarra

**_ T'es trop mignonne vraiment, à détourner ton petit chaste regard. Pourtant il n'y a pas deux minutes j'ai cru que tu allais t'en charger pour moi.** Le ton de sa voix m'indiquais clairement qu'il se retenait de rire

**_ Je ne détourne pas…Bon d'accord c'est vrai, maintenant déshabille toi!** Dis je en me rendant compte trot tard à ce que je venais de dire. Je recevai son short en plein visage

**_ Pourquoi t'as fais ça?** Demandai je faussement indignée en lui faisant face, mes yeux étaient rivés sur son corps maintenant. J'étais en totale admiration.

**_ Garde le pour moi.** Dit il avec un clin d'œil en s'approchant de moi.

J'étais incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser emportée par l'excitation, au moment ou j'allais approfondir notre baiser il se retira doucement et recula de plusieurs pas.

Le souvenir de la première et unique fois ou je l'avait vu _« muter »_ me revint en mémoire. Sa rage, son regard glacial, ses paroles accompagnés de grognements furieux. Sans le vouloir je détournai vivement le regard, je savais que c'était ridicule mais franchement comment oublier une chose aussi…

**_ Je sais à quoi tu penses! Oublie ça tu veux, regarde moi ça pourrait même te plaire.** Dit il ayant deviné mon léger malaise

Je lui faisais face en lui souriant timidement. Je l'aimais tellement, il avait raison. Il avait ce regard plein de désir et son sourire sexy, son corps chauds si rassurant et magnifique, sa voix sensuel… Je le vis respirer plus fort quelques secondes avant de se jeter en avant bras devant. Un énorme loup gris apparu au moment ou j'avais cru que ses mains allaient toucher le sol. C'étais impressionnant de le voir sous cette forme, je ne ressentais aucune peur au contraire, je l'aimais toujours autant en loup, comme si il m'appartenais._ Bon sang si il entendait mes pensées!_

**_ Laisse moi te dire que je ne suis vraiment pas impressionnée! Je pensais que tu serais plus effrayant, je suis déçue.**

Le loup se mit à grogner en montrant les dents, après l'avoir vraiment vue en colère je savais faire la différence maintenant.

Je riais doucement, il s'approcha lentement de moi et commençait à me renifler de bas en haut. Il baissa sa tête la laissa contre moi un petit moment. Je me mis à le caresser, je sentais qu'il adorait ça et moi également, c'était tellement doux, chaud et réconfortant

Il se recula légèrement et s'abaissa sur le sol. Il fixa son regard au mien et tourna légèrement la tête en arrière. C'était maintenant qu'il voulait que je monte sur son dos. J'hésitais une seconde et il grogna légèrement. J'inspirais un grand coup posais son short et grimpais sur son dos en passant mes jambes de chaque coté de ses flans et m'agrippais à sa fourrure.

Il se remit debout, j'étais surprise par la hauteur.

**_ Vas y doucement d'abord!**

Il marcha quelques instants puis se mit à courir. Je me sentais bien, aucune frayeur comme je l'avais craint bien au contraire! Je savais qu'il y allait doucement pour que je m'habitues à lui

**_ Tu peux aller plus vite maintenant!** Dis je en m'agrippant plus fort à lui

Il accéléra sa course de plus en plus, je sentais le vent sur mon visage, les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse,

**_ Les larmes! Le vent me pique les yeux! Mais ça va, ne t'arrête surtout pas, tout va bien!**

Me trouver la sur son dos me paraissai tellement naturel, et cette sensation de liberté.

**_ J'ai l'impression de voler! Bella Swan et sa monture fière et vaillante bravant tous les danger!**

Il se mit à tousser, ce bruit y ressemblait fortement en tout cas!

**_ Paul! Tu te sens bien, tu n'as pas avaler une bête au moins?!** Demandai-je inquiète.

Il commença à ralentir sa course et s'arrêta avant de se coucher sur le sol. Il y avait encore des arbres autour de nous, mais on pouvais apercevoir les formes d'une maison

**_ Alors tu as aimer on dirait!** Rit il

Sa voix dans mon dos me surpris, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait reprit sa forme humaine. Je me tournai vers lui, il secoua son short et l'enfila rapidement,

**_ J'ai adorer!** M'exclamai je en riant, avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il me rendit mon baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Mes bras et mes jambes enroulés autour de lui. Il caressait mon dos d'une main, l'autre agrippa ma hanche. Sa langue se mêlait à la mienne, ses gémissement rauque mêler au miens m'émoustillais

Je n'avais pas sentis qu'il se déplaçait, jusqu'au moment ou il ouvrit une porte et la refermer d'un coup de pieds sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il me remit sur mes pieds et je me rendis compte que nous étions dans sa chambre, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort tandis qu'il plaça ses mains sur mes épaules pour retirer ma veste sans me quitter des yeux, avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche. Ses mains glissaient doucement sous mon pull qu'il retira. Il caressa mes bras, ma poitrine, mon ventre laissant une traîner de frissons, avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture de mon jean, il s'agenouillait devant moi pour finir de me déshabiller lentement et passa sa langue sur mon ventre jusqu'à mes cuisses.

J'étais sur le point de me consumer littéralement sous ces caresses lente et délicieuse Il m'agrippa fermement les hanches d'un seul mouvement je me retrouvais couchée sur le lit. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et pris possession de ma bouche une nouvelle fois. Ses mains sur mon corps allaient et venaient. Je caressais ses épaules, ses bras qui tremblaient signe qu'il se retenait, je voulais l'apaiser. Une de ses main pressa ma cuisse de plus en plus fort.

Je glissai doucement mes mains dans ses cheveux court en murmurant son prénom. Il releva brusquement la tête, puis ferma les yeux en se redressant en position assise avant de me tourner le dos, il respirait plus fort. J'étais totalement effarée, troublée, excitée,couchée et nue sur son lit et lui me tournait toujours le dos!

J'attendais quelques secondes puis je commençais à me demander si c'étais moi la cause de son revirement. Pourtant j'avais sentie qu'il le voulait lui aussi. J'agrippais le drap sur le lit d'un geste rageur pour me couvrir, au moment ou j'allais lui demander quel était son problème

**_ Sale petit enfoiré de Jared…**

Alors ça je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas!

**_ Quoi?! Mais… Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée ou…Comment je dois prendre le faite que tu penses à Jared en ce moment?** Demandai je en me redressant moi aussi en position assise derrière lui

**_ C'est à toi que je pensais**. Dit il muscles tendu

**_ Il va falloir que tu m'expliques alors.**

**_ Je me laisse emporter facilement.** Dit il doucement. **Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais si tu veux je pourrais atten… J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire!** S'exclama t il

**_ Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu essaies de me dire en tout cas.**

**_ Pourquoi t'as attendu?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi plongeant son regard brûlant dans le mien, je lui lançai un regard perdu, ne comprenant toujours pas ou il voulait en venir.

Sa main agrippa le drap que je tenais contre moi pour le tiré d'un coup sec dévoilant mon corps à son regard redevenu encore plus affamé. C'était à ce moment là que je compris ou il voulait en venir. Il savait que j'étais vierge... Que ce serait ma première fois. Mais comment? Peu importe! Mais visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger jusqu'ici.

Il s'approcha de moi, et passa une main autour de ma cheville, remontant doucement sur mon mollet, mon genoux…

**_ Tu voulais peu être attendre quelque chose de spécial ou avoir une envie spécial… Du genre les grands classiques, attendre un anniversaire de n'importe quelle excuse bidon qu'on aurais trouvé avec un menu spécial torride. Tiens, ton bal de promo dans ta jolie robe sexy mais classe, qui cacherait tes dessous les plus osés que t'aurais jamais imaginer un jour porter, ou dans une chambre préparer pour l'occasion avec des fleurs, fraise, chocolat, capotes, bougie parfumé à la vanille.** Dit il en caressant toujours doucement ma jambe

**_ Hum…Je…Je n'ai pas…A la vanille?** Demandai je, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas ou se retenait d'aborder. Sa main caressait maintenant l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

**_ Tu as très bien compris ou je voulais en venir. Je ne suis le genre de gars qui… Merde qu'est-ce que je raconte…Je ferais ce que tu veux, c'est important pour toi… Moi j'ai déjà ce que je désir le plus!** Dit il en approchant son visage du mien

**_ Moi aussi, je veux être avec toi, peu importe ou nous somme et qu'importe tous ces artifices, merci pour les détails au fait! Je... J'en ai un pour toi... je prend la pilule. **Dis je tout bas, il me lança un regard mi-surprit, mi-amusé.** Je me sens prête, je ne veux pas attendre alors que c'est ce que je désire…Je n'ai rien attendu de spécial, je n'avais simplement pas encore rencontrer la bonne personne. Reste toi-même, je ne…**

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche ne me laissant pas terminer, me repositionna sur le dos tandis que sa main sur ma cuisse remontait lentement. Il déposa une série de baisers le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'aux creux de mon oreille.

**_ Si jamais je perds un peu le contrôle et que je deviens trop…brutal pour toi, dis le moi toute de suite! Gifle moi, mais pas trop fort c'est toi qui risquerais d'avoir mal**. Dit il avant de déposer une série de baiser brûlant le long de ma gorge

**_ C'est tout à fait le genre de phrase approprié pour nous mettre dans la joie et la bonne ambiance…**

**_ Je ne veux pas me laisser aller complètement pour cette fois.** Me coupa-t-il en plongeant sa tête contre ma poitrine qu'il se mit à sucer et lécher lentement.

Je fus incapable de répondre, il caressait mon intimité doucement, je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mes gémissements. Il releva un peu la tête avec son sourire sexy provocateur

**_ Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me rends dingue.** Dit il en insérant doucement un doigt en moi, augmentant la chaleur entre mes cuisses.

**_ Mais ne te retiens pas de me demander toutes tes envies que tu fantasmes secrètement… Tu es toute chaude, humide, ton corps magnifique parle pour toi, il n'attend que ça.** Dit il doucement en insérant un deuxième doigt

J'étais de plus en plus excitée, il continua à me prodiguer du plaisir avec ses doigts, et du pouce commençait à caresser mon clitoris. Je n'arrivais plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à la monter de plaisir.

Je le sentis bouger légèrement avant de se positionner entre mes jambes, il venait de retirer son short sans cesser de me toucher. Je passais une main entre nous pour caresser son torse, son ventre pour atteindre son membre dur et imposant. Je me demandais comment je ferais pour le recevoir tandis que je le caressais pour lui donner à lui aussi du plaisir sans trop savoir comment faire. Je le fis aller et venir dans ma main caressais son gland doucement avec mon pouce.

Il se mit à grogner, et inséra un troisième doigt. J'haletais sous la sensation de plaisir mêler à une douleur gênante. Il plaqua ses lèvres possessives sur les miennes. Il retira doucement ses doigts après quelques mouvements et je sentis son membre contre mon entrée.

**_ Je te veux comme un fou, Bella. Tu es à moi...** Dit il contre mon oreille en poussant légèrement.

Je sentais qu'il me pénétrait doucement à chaque seconde forçant le passage. Une douleur déchirante me submergea au plus profond de moi. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche étouffant mes cris. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il arrête, j'avais besoin de m'unir à lui. Un lien puissant que je ne saurais expliquer me liait à lui corps et âme. Mais je commençais à trembler et à me tortiller légèrement sans m'en rendre vraiment compte quand la douleur s'intensifia.

**_ Détend toi, fais moi confiance.** Murmura-t-il doucement avant de m'embrasser à nouveaux passionnément.

Je m'agrippai à ses épaules, il maintenait une de mes cuisse fermement pour m'ouvrir plus à lui et dans une dernière poussé et m'emplit totalement. Une sorte de frisson inexplicable m'électrisa de la tête aux pieds après la douleur fulgurante. Il se figea quitta ma bouche en grognant, il releva la tête légèrement en inspirant l'air, il fixa son regard noir de désir au mien.

**_ Paul…**

**_ Tout va bien...** Murmura t il

Il commença à respirer plus fort et je le sentis se retirer presque totalement avant de m'emplir lentement à nouveaux. Il recommença plusieurs fois en me pénétrant plus profondément à chaque poussé. Le plaisir naissant que je ressentais à chaque lent coup de reins qu'il donnait était plus fort. Nos gémissements résonnaient dans la pièces. Son torse chaud caressait mes seins à chacun de ses mouvements qui devenaient plus fort, plus rapide , j'avais l'impression qu'il grandissait un peu plus à chaque fois en moi .

**_ Relâche toi.** Dit il

Il passa un de ses bras sous ma jambes la soulevant légèrement, il entra encore plus profondément qu'il fut possible. Je m'accrochait plus fort à lui, ne retenant plus mes cris face aux sensations de plaisir et étrange en même temps, je sentais des muscles jusque là inexistant

**_ Bordel je deviens fou rien qu'a t'entendre gueuler!** Grogna t il

Paul augmenta un peu plus la force de ses coups de reins, il grognait mon prénom et des sons incohérents. Il me maintenait fermement et glissa une main entre nous pour caresser mon clitoris. Le plaisir monta en flèche me faisant tomber dans une vague orgasmique, j'avais réellement cru m'évanouir.

Il commença à trembler légèrement avant de m'empaler dans un long et fort dernier élan en poussant un râle inhumain. Je sentais sa semence chaude se répandre en moi. J'étais arrivée au comble du plaisir, j'étais sûre… Il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine, coupant court à mes réflexions, toujours allongé sur moi sans pour autant peser tout son poids en me tenant fermement de ses bras. Comme je l'aimais, je ne voulais plus le lâcher, le coller à moi si je le pouvais.

Il resta silencieux essayant de retrouver une respiration normale tout comme moi. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux le caressant doucement heureuse de l'avoir contre moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sentant calme je pensai qu'il s'était endormi. Avait il eu lui aussi autant de plaisir que moi? Je savais qu'il avait fait son possible pour garder le contrôle pour moi, pour ne pas me faire souffrir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que ce serait quand il s'abandonnera totalement.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche cherchant la mienne. Une de ses main caressait mon corps en douceur. Il quitta ma bouche en se redressant légèrement.

**_ Bouge pas je reviens.** Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille

Je gardai les yeux fermer, quand j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler, je sentais un bras passer sous mes épaules, un autre sous mes genoux me soulever j'ouvrais les yeux surprise. Il me souriait en me déplaçant pour entrer sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il me remit sur mes pieds sans toutefois me lâcher. Mon dos coller à mon torse.

**_ Ferme les yeux et savoure, je vais m'occuper de toi.** Dit il en déposant une série de baiser contre le creux de mon cou, l'eau chaude nous aspergeant

Je sentis un liquide froid couler sur ma poitrine. Un parfum agréable chatouillait mes narines, ses mains glissaient sur mes seins, me donnant des frissons de bien être, descendaient lentement sur mon ventre. Il caressa mon intimité d'un simple effleurement, passa ensuite ses mains sur le reste de mon corps, mon dos jusqu'à mes chevilles en remontant doucement par l'intérieur de mes jambes.

J'haletais doucement en attendant qu'il monte plus haut mais ce fut un effleurement de plus. Après le moment qu'il m'avait fait vivre je ressentais toujours du désir pour lui.

**_ Paul…**Ma plainte n'était qu'un souffle.

Il plaqua à nouveaux son corps contre mon dos et je sentais sa virilité bien éveillé. Je me retournais lentement pour le voir. Il était encore plus beau, cheveux mouillé, son corps ruisselant d'eau. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ma bouche contre la sienne. Un baiser doux qui se devenait de plus en plus sauvage. Je quittais sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, son torse que je mordillais doucement en caressant de mes mains son corps parfait. Il se mit à gémir et à grogner, je caressais son membre dans ma main qu'il recouvrit ensuite de la sienne guidant le rythme et la manière avant de me relâcher.

Il m'agrippa fermement les bras avant de ma plaquer contre le mur carreler. Il se mit à sucer, lécher mordre mon corps de mon buste jusqu'à mes cuisses, j'étais sûre que j'aurais des marques pendant plusieurs jours. Il se redressa fixant son regard au mien, il avait l'air de se battre intérieurement contre lui-même

**_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?** Demandai je inquiète en voyant son regard devenu presque animal

**_ Je vais me laisser aller, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi**

Même le son de sa voix était légèrement différent, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me lâcher pour autant, il me maintenait fermement

**_ Paul tu ne me feras pas de mal, je t'assure.** Dis je doucement en posant ma main sur sa poitrine, son cœur battait vite et fort.

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne avant de passer sa langue le long de ma mâchoire au creux de mon oreille

**_ J'ai eu envie de toi, de te baiser à la seconde ou mes yeux ont croisés les tiens. Tu es à moi je sais que tu l'as ressentie.** Grogna t il en posant une main sur mon intimité qu'il caressa longuement me faisant gémir.

Le rougissement de mes joue devenait incontrôlable.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il mentionnait le faite que j'étais à lui de façon possessive le plus étrange était que ça ne me dérangeais pas

**_ Tu as mal?** Demanda-t-il en insérant deux doigts profondément

Je ressentais une légère douleur au début, mais mon désir de lui était plus fort, ses caresses me la faisait vite oublier et commençais réellement à m'exciter.

**_ Non, ça va, je vais…**

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase,

**_ Prête?** Demanda t il avec son sourire sexy. **Si ça ne va pas, tu sais ce que tu as à faire!**

Je hochai la tête troublée et impatiente. Il me souleva en m'agrippant les cuisses et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Je criai sous l'effet de la surprise mêlé au plaisir. Je m'accrochai à lui plus excitée encore, plantant mes ongles dans sa chair sous ses assauts qui devenaient de plus en plus puissants.

**_ Bella!… Putain t'aime ça autant que moi! **Grogna-t-il

Il m'agrippa les hanches avec force me faisait aller et venir sur lui. Des grognements et une force bestial émanait de son corps. J'avais cru exploser quand un orgasme déferla en moi avec force. Il me suivit bien après, inépuisable, son corps solide me maintenait alors que je ne sentais plus mes muscles, toute énergie m'avait déserté contrairement à lui.

…...

Nous étions allongés sur le canapé, reposés, rassasiés. Oui après une faim insupportable m'avait saisis, pas autant que lui c'est sûre j'ai crue qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter de manger.

**_ Il faut que je rentre.** Dis je doucement

**_ Pourquoi?** Demanda-t-il mécontent

**_ Et bien Charlie va se demander ou je suis, hier j'ai déjà découché il va se poser des questions, demain j'ai cours et…**

Il se redressa l'air résigner

**_ Ok je te ramène. Tu veux qu'on fasse comme tout à l'heure sur mon dos? En tous cas ça produit de drôle d'effets sur toi!**

**_ Ma moto!** M'exclamai je

Il me regarda sans comprendre, j'étais déjà monter en moto avec lui... Pouvoir le serrer contre moi, sentir son corps, sa chaleur, son odeur…Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de replonger dans les fantasmes!

**_ Ma moto, elle est dans la grange de Jake. Je ne la ramène jamais à la maison mon père piquerait une crise!**

**_ C'est la tienne? C'est vrai au début Jake pensait souvent à ça…** Il se leva d'un bond. **Tu veux qu'on la prennes? En tous cas je préfère ça à la vielle carcasse.** Dit il en enfilant une paire de basket et un t-shirt

**_ Mon père m'en a fait cadeau quand je suis arrivée ici.**

**_ Valeur sentimental, je comprend mieux.** Dit il en m'entraînant dehors, il faisait déjà nuit

Il me souleva dans ses bras et courait en direction des bois

**_ C'est plus rapide par là.** Dit il

Il était rapide même sous forme humaine, il ne semblait pas se fatigué, moi je distinguais à peine la forme des arbres. Il s'arrêta au moment ou je voyais les lumière de la maison rouge. Il alla directement dans la grange avant de m'informer que Jake n'était pas là devant mon air gênée. Un mouvement derrière moi attira mon attention. Billy dans son fauteuil me regarda surprit

**_ Bella? Jake est avec toi?** Demanda-t-il

**_ Bonsoir Billy, non il n'est pas avec moi désolé je suis venue chercher ma…**

Paul sortit de la grange au même moment, le visage de Billy parut encore plus étonné quand Paul se rapprocha de moi

**_ Paul?**

**_ Salut Billy, on est venu récupérer sa moto.** Dit il en me caressant le dos à travers ma veste.

Billy nous observa tour à tour

**_ Bella?!** S'exclama-t-il en fixant Paul

**_ C'est ma moto oui c'est vrai. Charlie ne le sait pas, mais Jake ma appris…**

**_ Jake ne m'a rien dit. Depuis combien de temps?** Demanda Billy en fixant toujours Paul.

**_ En fait j'ai sauver ces engins de la décharge, Jake et moi on a…**

Billy me regarda enfin mais il m'empêchait toujours de finir mes phrases

**_ Bella je suis déjà au courant de ça, j'habite ici. Non je parle de…**

**_ Billy on dois y aller, tu nous joueras ton numéro de surpris plus tard.** Le coupa Paul en démarrant la moto d'un geste impatient.

Billy inspira un grand coup en le voyant faire, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'offusquer

**_ Bien alors on se revois bientôt. Et sois prudente avec Charlie.** Dit il avant de s'en aller.

**_ Paul ça viens de moi ou Billy devient bizarre? Je vais finir par croire qu'on fais vraiment un drôle d'effet à…**

**_ Tu te fais des idées, viens monte.** Me coupa-t-il

Paul me déposa devant chez moi avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, je le quittai avec regret.

Charlie était couché sur le canapé devant la télé

**_ Tu rentres tard, tu as cours demain. Tes amis voulaient rattraper le temps perdu?** Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant

Il croyait que j'étais rester avec Angela et les autres, sa m'arrangeais un peu, j'étais épuisée et je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet _« nouveau petit ami »_ tout de suite surtout avec mon père.

**_ Oui, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu, tu as déjà dîner?** Demandai je voulant changer de sujet.

**_ Depuis un moment.**

Je commençai à me diriger vers les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre quand mon père se dirigea dans la cuisine en me demandant de le suivre, il prit un papier sur la table

**_ J'oubliai tu as reçu des appels de Jessica, d'Angela et un de ta mère il n'y pas très longtemps. Tu sais je peu comprendre que tu ais besoin de…sortir mais pas que tu me mentes. Je commençais à m'inquiéter**. Dit il l'air contrarié. **Tu étais à la réserve?**

**_ Oui, j'avais décidée de rester là bas.** Dis je en espérant que mes rougissements que je sentais passeraient inaperçues

**_ Me voilà rassurer je commençais à me demander si il n'y avait pas un garçon la dessous, je sais c'est ridicule! Tu devrais penser à prendre un portable comme tout le monde, et dès demain si possible.** Dit il avant de retourner devant son écran plat.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, la porte se ferma derrière moi, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et une bouche me mordilla le cou.

**_ T'en as mis du temps.** Dit il en me plaquant contre le mur

J'étais surprise et heureuse de le voir ici.

**_ Je croyais que tu étais parti. Mon père est juste en bas…**

Sa bouche dévora la mienne, je reprenais doucement mon souffle quand il m'en laissa la possibilité.

**_ Arrête d'avoir peur, il ne saura pas que je suis là. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allai partir et te laisser dormir toute seule.** Dit il doucement

Il se dirigea sur le lit me laissant toute retournée. Il s'allongea après avoir ôter son t-shirt. Il était magnifique sur mon lit torse nu bras croisé derrière la tête.

**_ Il faut que j'envoie un e-mail à ma mère, sinon elle risquerait d'harceler Charlie.** Dis je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

J'écrivai à ma mère la routine habituel en lui promettant de la rappeler

**_ Comment est ta mère? Je me pose la question parce que tu tiens beaucoup du chef.** Dit il

**_ C'est vrai, elle et moi sommes très différentes… elle est excentrique, plus légère de caractère, manque un peu de maturité, très gentille et très drôle. Elle déteste Forks, elle est mariée à un homme plus jeune qu'elle, ils s'entendent très bien. Il joue au base-ball, il se déplace souvent, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue ici. Elle avait besoin d'être avec lui et mon père me manquais**. Dis je en souriant

**_ Fais moi penser à leurs envoyer une carte de remerciement. Maintenant ramène toute de suite ce cul sublime ici.** Dit il en tapotant la place vide à coté de lui

**_ Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain faire des trucs de filles avant.** Dis je en attrapant un t-shirt et…_ Je vais pas mettre un bas de survêt quand même._

**_ Le t-shirt suffira tu n'enfileras rien d'autre. Vas y moi je vais m'occuper. Ou est ton journal intime?** Demanda-t-il moqueur

Je secouai la tête en souriant avant de sortir.

…...

J'étais allongée sur mon lit dans les bras de Paul, Charlie était endormi depuis longtemps. Paul riait par moment en entendant ses ronflements

**_ Ne te moque pas de Charlie! **Le réprimandai je en me retenant de rire aussi

**_ C'est vrai toi t'es encore plus drôle, et tellement excitante avec tes petits miaulements.** Dit il

Je lui frappai le torse doucement. Il m'embrassa longuement en me couchant totalement sur lui.

**_ Sérieusement, tu devrais dormir.** Dit il en me caressant doucement le dos.

_« J'étais à moitié allongée sur la plage, adossée contre le flan doux et chaud de mon loup, je relevais mon bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger du soleil, je souriais heureuse de voir un bracelet tressé gris argenté à mon poignet._

_**_ Il est magnifique, j'ai peur de le perdre.**_

_Je sentais sa forme changer et ma tête tomber doucement sur corps pendant qu'il se mit sur le dos en riant, il bascula et se positionna entre mes jambes._

_**_ Tu ne pourras pas même si tu le voulais.**_

_**_ Jamais! Il est à moi!**_

_Il m'embrassa longuement. Ses mains remontaient ma robe avant de saisir mes jambes et les placer sur ses épaules sa tête entre mes cuisses. Sa bouche me dévorait, faisant naître un plaisir intense… »_

J'ouvrais les yeux en criant, je sentais toujours sa langue sur moi. Changeant le rythme de ses caresses extrêmement lente ou rapide. Lorsqu'il s'allongea contre moi j'essayais de retrouver ma lucidité d'esprit envolé.

**_ Tu as bien dormi, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?** Demandai-je doucement après quelques minutes

**_ Ouais, le chef est déjà partit. Je voulais te réveiller pour que tu ne sois pas en retard, et j'avais une putain d'envie de te faire jouir avec ma langue, et toi bien dormie?** Demanda t il en souriant

**_ Hum oui très bien… Je vais me préparer.** Dis je en me redressant, je sentais tous mes muscles endolories comme si j'avais participé à un marathon la veille.** Heu Paul pourquoi je suis totalement nue?**

**_ Sois pas jalouse, c'est bon je le suis moi aussi regarde!** Dit il en tirant le drap qui nous couvrais jusqu'à nos pieds rejoignant la couverture devenu inutile cette nuit.

…...  
Quand nous sortions de la maison, Paul alla en direction des bois récupérer la moto. Il me conduisait au lycée, et en arrivant je m'aperçu que plusieurs regards étaient braqués sur nous. Ils devaient se demander ce qu'un gars comme lui faisait avec moi c'était évident.

**_ Mon détecteur de gros cons s'allume à chaque fois que je viens ici!** Dit il en me sortant de mes pensées.

**_ Je sais que tu voulais me ramener après mes cours mais…Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensembles après, enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu**? Demandai je timidement. **Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.** J'avais peur de paraître un peu trop collante.

Il se mit à rire en me prenant dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec fougue. J'oubliai quelques instants ou nous étions quand il se détacha de moi en fixant son regard au mien, il passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur.

**_ Ma langue insatiable et audacieuse est très impatiente Bella.** Susurra-t-il

Je rougissai encore une fois incapable de sortir le moindre son, si ce n'est un miaulement suivi d'un ou deux gloussements incontrôlable, et je sentais la chaleur entre mes jambes. Il inspira un grand coup sourire sexy au lèvres

**_ Voilà qui est prometteur.** Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

**…...**

**PV PAUL**

Je regardai Bella traverser lentement le parking, j'avais eu un mal fou à la laisser partir. Je prenais la route en direction de la réserve, j'arrivais plus à pensé à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Je me dirigeais directement chez Sam. Il pourrait avoir les réponses au questions que je me posais depuis la veille. J'avais cru devenir fou pour de bon cette fois.

Quand j'arrivais chez lui il était seul avec Emily sur le canapé devant un feuilleton. Je les saluais et observai très attentivement cette fois leurs comportement l'un avec l'autre.

**_ Je croyais qu'Ashley devait se marier avec Rob, pourquoi elle embrasse ce mec?** Demanda Sam

**_ C'est Jackson le riche héritier, il est enfin sortit du coma.** Dit elle concentrée

**_ Je croyais que son père avait vendu toutes les parts de l'entreprise.**

**_ Kellan et Nikky ont découverts que les actes de ventes étaient sans valeurs.**

Ils avaient leurs regards rivés sur l'écran de télé et le mien sur eux, Putain mais j'étais ou là!

**_ Quoi?** Grogna Sam

**_ Sam, sois gentil avec Paul s'il te plait.** Le réprimanda, gentiment toutefois Emily.** Il est trop gnon en ce moment.** Rit elle

Je lançai un sourire triomphant à Sam ce qui l'agaça encore plus, il lui refusait jamais rien. Ce qui me ramenai à moi, j'arrivais maintenant à comprendre exactement ses réactions, enfin pas toutes y avait des limites à la connerie!

**_ Il faut que je te parle.** Dis je en me levant

Il se leva et me suivit à l'extérieur, je ne savais pas par ou commencer, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Sam souffla d'impatiente en s'apercevant que je l'avais déjà oublié depuis un moment.

**_ Bon tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe et arrêter de sourire comme une hyène ou je peu rentrer!** Grogna t il

**_ Désolé, je m'excuse vraiment de te faire rater la fin passionnante romantique, intrigante, et toute à fait réaliste je sais de ton feuilleton. J'ai honte, non c'est vrai, je sais plus ou me foutre.** Ironisai-je

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?** Demanda-t-il gêné

**_ Tu sais avant, quand j'emballais une fille et que je la …**

**_ Oh mais c'est pas vrai! Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête en ce moment à écouter toutes tes singeries fornicatoire que t'as pu faire par le passé! J'ai une meute de…**

**_ Tais toi Sam! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides et ça ne me plait vraiment pas de venir t'en parler!**

Il me lança un regard surpris face à mon ton de désespéré, il inspira fortement, résigné à m'écouter.

**_ Continue, avant avec les filles…**

**_ J'ai l'impression que c'est arrivé à un autre, ça n'a plus sa place dans mon cerveau. Je ne vois qu'elle, j'ai un mal fou à me contrôler! J'arrive plus à me reconnaître. J'ai jamais ressenti ça. J'ai cru devenir dingue! Je ne veux plus la lâcher! Il faudrait m'enfermer pour m'empêcher de faire tous ce que j'ai envie de lui faire! Merde j'ai envie de la bercer comme un bébé, la protéger comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile qui existe et la seconde d'après de…**

**_ Je me passerai des détails croustillants de tes délires!** Dit il en regardant autour de lui et de m'entraîner plus loin.** Je comprends mieux maintenant, quand tu es arrivé tu avais l'air... Alors écoute, ces réactions sont toute à fait normal ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons nos deux côtés l'homme et le loup qui ne font qu'un tu le sais et notre imprégnation fait partie des deux. Notre empreinte comprend et accepte d'instinct nos…nos besoins. Nous sommes tous différents les un des autres, toi tu es le plus… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que Bella saura gérer ton caractère de... C'est bizarre je cherche un mot pour te décrire mais je crois que c'est impossible.** Dit il en souriant

**_ Merci ça m'aide beaucoup, ça m'apprendra à vouloir…**

**_ Et pour ce qui est de comprendre ce qui t'arrive c'est simple, tu es heureux. Je veux dire vraiment heureux.** Dit il en posant sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste affectueux à la con

**_ Me touche pas!** Grognai-je en me dégageant d'un mouvement

**_ J'oubliais propriété de Bella Swan.** Rit il

**_ Ouais et maintenant c'est ta saloperie d'odeur qui va être dessus!** Dis je en reniflant mon épaule.

Je repensai à ses petites mains douce et fragile sur moi, son sourire, son visage rougie d'excitation, son regard et ses cris quand elle… je grognai et lançai un regard noir à Sam quand il fit claquer ses doigts devant mon visage.

**_ Mais plus sérieusement Paul, il faudrait surtout que tu arrives à contrôler tes accès de colère c'est ça le vrai problème pas le reste. Parfois on peu être sois même son pire ennemie, à part bien sûr ces sangsues de mes deux.** Dit il

Les trois crétins ouvraient toujours leurs grandes gueules! Il était au courant de ce qui c'était passé la veille.

**_ Cette bande de petit cons devraient apprendre à se la fermer! Mais je gère, ça va.**

Il se mit à rire perdu dans ses pensées, ces enfoirés lui ont sûrement montré les images en plus!

**_ Alors « la grande discussion » c'est bien passé à ce que je vois!** Dit il tout sourire en me donnant une tape dans le dos

**_ Je ne lui ai rien dit encore.**

**_ Quoi?! Mais…Crétin!** Hurla-t-il en me frappant l'arrière de la tête

**_ T'es dingue! Recommence pas ou je t'arrache le bras!** Grognai-je. **Je lui en parlerai toute à l'heure. Et t'occupe pas de ça t'as compris!**

**_ Tu as peur c'est ça, mais franchement je comprend pas pourquoi. Elle ne te repoussera pas imbécile! Surtout maintenant.** Dit il

**_Va te faire foutre! Je n'ai peur de rien! Rien! T'as compris Rien!**

**_ Très convainquant j'ai failli douter entre le rien et le rien mais le rien m'a ébloui bravo!** Dit il en applaudissant suivit de ses sifflements de merde

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Merde de quoi je me mêle! Non le problème était que je n'étais qu'un pauvre imbécile qui ne savais pas comment dire à la personne la plus importante dans sa vie qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était son…Non il n'existait aucun mot pour exprimer ce que je ressentais pour elle. Pfffff avoir peur! Non mais quel con! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pas imaginer! Pour qui me prenait il, une lopette? J'avais une folle envie de le claquer! Non je n'ai pas… Merde!

**_ Tiens voilà le deuxième abruti de service.** Dit il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Jared arriva en se postant devant moi et commençait m'étudier avec attention

**_ Me regarde pas comme ça ou je te tues!** Grognai-je

**_ Tu m'a terriblement manqué toi aussi.** Susurra-t-il. **Tu sais j'ai entendu la fin de ta…**

Je grognai en m'approchant de lui à deux doigts de lui en coller une, il recula de deux pas

**_ Attend fais pas cette tête mon petit scoubidou, tu sais ta chérie est dingue de toi! Moi je me souviens ma Kimmy adoré aussi avait déjà succombée à mon charme ravageur! Ah lala! La nature m'a doté d'une beauté à couper le souffle et d'une intelligence qui pèse parfois bien lourd.** Dit il en secouant légèrement la tête perdu dans ses pensées

Sam se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils

**_ Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel, je vais vous laisser et rentrer. Mais au fait pourquoi t'es pas en cours, c'était pas à ton tour de…**

**_ Merde!** S'exclama Jared. **Quelle heure il est?! Oh et puis tant pis... Mais j'y pense c'est pas aujourd'hui l'épisode ou Jackson sort du coma?** Demanda t il à Sam

**_ Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait merde?!** Demandai-je à Sam en voyant Jared courir à toute vitesse chez lui.** Si ça s'aggrave t'auras intérêt à me le réparer t'as compris!** Grognai je

…...

J'avais encore des questions pleins la tête qui me rongeaient les tripes. Il y avait toujours une ombre à mon…Bonheur. Je roulai jusqu'à me retrouver devant la maison rouge. Je la contournai pour arriver devant sa fenêtre pour entrer directement dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'adossais au mur en croisant les bras, il ne se réveillait même pas à ma présence cet imbécile! Il ronflait et ronronnait comme un chaton en se frottant le visage sur son oreiller. Bon sang en voilà un qui aurait bien besoin de tiré un coup, ça devenait urgent même!

Il se figea un instant et renifla l'air en bougeant la tête dans tous les sens, toujours les yeux fermer en fronçant nez et sourcils. Il va revenir à lui! Il se redressa en position assise en reniflant toujours puis il ouvrit ses grand yeux exorbité par le surprise en me fixant.

**_ C'est quoi ce bordel?! Tu me regardes dormir maintenant! Mais merde je me doutais bien que t'étais pas net mais pas à ce point!** Hurla-t-il

**_ Laisse moi deviner Jake, tu te trouvais dans un magnifique champ de fleurs sauvage, allongé nu dans toute ta splendeur, attendant yeux fermé que ton prince charmant te réveille d'un doux et chaste baiser.** Dis je en souriant, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore plus.

Il se leva d'un bond en me balançant un coup de poing dans la gueule que j'avais pas vu venir tellement je me marrais face à ses grognements.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre sale enfoiré?** Demanda-t-il toujours énervé

**_ J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi?** Demandai-je plus sérieusement

**_ Flatter merci mais je ne mange pas de ce pain là. Demande à Jared c'est lui ton petit chouchou!** Dit il enfilant short et t-shirt

**_ Pourquoi il t'arrive de ****_« manger »_**** quelque chose?** Demandai-je avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu en souriant

Il me lança un regard noir, ce qui eu le don de me faire exploser de rire

**_ Dis moi ce que tu veux et sors de ma chambre!** Grogna-t-il

**_ J'ai entendu dire qu'un mâle en manque ou pas était plus à l'écoute le ventre plein, alors je vais t'attendre dans la cuisine.** Dis je en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre

…...

Une fois sortie de sa maison Jake me fit face bras croisés sur sa poitrine jambe légèrement écartés exactement comme moi

**_ Alors c'est quoi le problème?** Demanda-t-il

**_ Je veux que tu me montres toutes tes pensées sur…**

**_ Non mais t'es malade! Pour qui tu te prends?!** Coupa-t-il

Imbécile, il pourrait attendre que je finisse!

**_ Rassure toi crétin et enlève moi vite cet air offusqué de ton visage! Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi, comment et qui se vautre sur ton corps fiévreux, tremblant et frémissant de plaisir à la lueur d'un feu sur le sable chaud, dans la réalité, dans tes rêves ou dans une autre dimension!**

**_ Alors quoi?** Demanda-t-il sans toutefois avoir l'air convaincu

**_ Bella! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle…**

**_ Non! Tu vas trop loin là! Elle est avec toi maintenant! Sa ne te suffit pas, tu voudrais en plus me prendre mes…**

**_ Ferme ta grande gueule Jake! Je veux juste savoir tous ce qu'elle t'a racontée sur les sangsues! Et en partie sur la garce aux cheveux rouge!** Grognai-je

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, il avait laissé échapper ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas que je vois leurs précieux moment passés ensembles, la colère monta en moi sans que je le veuille. Je respirais lentement pour me calmer, ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'avait fait qu'être là, à s'occuper d'elle, c'était son meilleur ami. Je n'allais pas lui enlever la sienne malgré ce que cet imbécile avait bien pu s'imaginer.

**_ J'ai tous dit à Sam, le reste demande le à elle.** Dit il.

**_ Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle y pense ou qu'elle est peur. Plus vite elle oubliera toute cette histoire mieux sa vaudra!** Grognai je

**_ Elle est plus courageuse que tu le crois, elle à un passé avec ces enfoirés de Cullen accepte le. Plus vite tu feras avec mieux ça vaudra!**

Ces paroles m'avais complètement rendu dingue

**_ Faire avec! Faire avec le faite qu'une sangsue l'ai marqué! Faire avec le fait que sa salope va revenir un jour pour essayer de me la prendre! Elle est à moi! **Hurlai-je de rage

Tous sa à cause de lui, sale petite suceuse au yeux jaunes! Il avait de la chance d'être loin d'ici, j'en aurais fais de la pâte à merde tellement je l'aurais déchiqueter!

**_ Tu ne la perdras pas et tu le sais, on la protège Charlie aussi! On la sentira arriver à des kilomètres, n'importe quand! On veille tous sur "Forks" chacun d'entre nous ne l'oublie pas.** Dit il d'une voix dur .

Il était en colère, lui aussi voulait la tuer, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour ça!

Il inspira un grand coup et s'approcha de moi

**_ Respire à fond ça va aller, tu as peur je peux comprendre…**

**_ Putain mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous? Je n'ai peur de rien du tout! Rien! T'entends rien!** Grognai-je.

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds

**_ Je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle qui va sûrement te choquer, à vie d'ailleurs mais tu le sauras tôt ou tard. C'est un sentiment humain Paul! Humain! T'entends humain!** Dit il

**_ Ouais ferme là ok! Hum…Au fait Jake, tu m'a l'air très tendu en ce moment. Tu sais comment on se libère d'une grande tension…**

**_ Et toi tu sais avec qui je peux passer des heures et des heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Et il m'arrive parfois d'être très bavard, ouais un vrai moulin à parole.** Dit il avec un grand sourire.** Au fait comment va Bella?**

Je grognai ce qui le fit marrer encore plus.

**_ Tu vas te taire et vite.** Dis je en serrant les dents

**_ J'allais te dire exactement la même chose. Et ne met plus les pieds dans ma chambre quand je dors.**

**_ T'inquiète pas! Le fait que tu puisses me confondre avec…**

**_ Très bavard!** Coupa-t-il

**_ Rien à foutre!**

Je sentais l'odeur de Seth, nous tournions la tête pour le voir arriver avec une boîte en métal

**_ Salut Jake tiens les outils que tu voulais.** Dit il en lui donnant la boîte

Il se tourna vers moi non sans me lancer un petit regard froid bien à lui

**_ Salut…égoïste!** Dit il

Jake et moi le regardions avec des yeux rond aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, je me mis à rire face à ses petits froncements de sourcils ce qui eu le don d'empirer la chose.

**_ Mais c'est qu'il me ferais presque peur! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?** Demandai-je en réfléchissant à ce que j'avais pu lui dire ou si je l'avais oublié, ou promis un …** Tu veux peu être quelque chose? Un conseil, une bière, un tour en moto,**** Nemo en DVD,**** t'arrive pas à draguer une fille? Quoi?**

**_ Humpf!…**Il eu l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes quand il releva brusquement la tête tout sourire.** Je veux deux tickets de ciné, non un billet pour les tickets, la bouffe, la boisson et…C'est tout je crois.** Dit il l'air ravi

Jake riait comme si il venait de comprendre une blague raconté la veille je lui prêtais plus attention en me tournant à nouveau vers Seth

**_ Quoi t'as un rencard?** Demandai-je surpris

**_ Non j'emmène une amie! Et ce n'est évidemment pas ton problème vu que tu ne penses qu'à toi! Aboule le fric.**Dit il en tendant la main.

Jake pleurait de rire maintenant

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore sale mioche?**

**_ Aboule le fric.** Dit il main toujours tendu décidé à ne pas me répondre.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en expirant fortement

**_ Ok! Mais j'ai rien sur moi, passe chez moi plus tard. Et prends surtout pas l'habitude! Assume quand t'invite une ****_« amie »_****, le coup de ta voix pré pubère qui déraille ne marchera pas longtemps.**

**_ Ouais c'est ça! Assume toi aussi! Et je viendrais.** Dit il avant de s'en aller

Je me tournai vers Jake en regardant sa boîte

**_ J'ai du bricolage à faire tu me les prêtes?**

**_ Besoin d'un coup de main?** Demanda-t-il

…...

Je retournais chez moi pour me laver et me changer avant de prendre la route pour le lycée de Forks.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Voilà Merci pour la lecture! Bizz!

J'ai posté avec du retard désolé.

Je répond généralement par msg aux reviews,

alors pour répondre au anonymes (merci à vous!) bientôt la réponse si c'est sa ou pas

niky si tu te reconnais! Biz!


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

Merci pour toutes vos review, encouragements, messages et de prendre le temps de me lire. Je suis désolée pour cette absence, au départ ce n'étais qu'un manque de temps, certains problèmes personnelle dont je devais m'occuper ce sont un peu bousculer par la suite...je poste ce chapitre, le suivant arrive prochainement. J'espère que ça vous plaira

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 8**

**PV BELLA**

Plus que cinq minutes avant la fin, j'étais assise au fond de la classe à essayer de me concentrer chose que je n'avais pas pu faire de toute la journée! Il était dans chacune de mes pensées! Paul.

Je tapai du pied sous la table impatiente de sortir,j'avais trouver encore une belle occasion de me faire remarquer depuis ce matin. En effet j'étais tellement absorber dans ma rêverie et mes fantasmes en regardant la pluie tombée par la fenêtre, que j'avais glousser plusieurs fois dans mon coin sans m'en rendre compte en réalisant le tournant que prenait ma vie.

C'était le silence inhabituel de la classe qui m'avais alerter! J'avais relever les yeux pour comprendre ce qui ce passait, tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi! Le prof en avait fait tombé ses lunettes le regard scandalisé, bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait ou dit mais pour la première fois dans sa classe une élève lui avait cloué le bec sans le vouloir!

La sonnerie me fis bondir sur ma chaise, je courais presque pour sortir de la classe avant que quelqu'un m'interpelle. Je me dirigeai vers mon casier pour y récupérer des livres. Quand je le refermai je tombai nez à nez avec Jessica. Que me voulait elle encore?

**_ Salut Bella! Ça fait un moment que je te cherche!** Dit elle avec un grand sourire en me suivant dans les couloirs

**_ Salut Jessica.** Dis je sans grande conviction

**_ Bella je t'en prie! C'est vrai que ces temps-ci entre nous il y a eu une sorte de petite tension de rien du tout, mais ça arrive entres amies tu sais.**

**_ Oublie ça.**

Je remarquai très vite que son intérêt à ma personne n'était pas désintéresser quand elle c'était mise à complimenter ma tenue des plus banals comme si je portai du Chanel ou du Golce et Dabbana... Non ce n'étais pas ça... du Dolce et...

**_ Alors dis moi ça à l'air d'aller. Je t'ai vu, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, ce matin avec...c'est quoi son nom déjà, Paul?**

Je m'arrêtai en lui faisant face, lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet avec elle. Elle me lança un regard amusé

**_ Ne fais pas cette tête Bella je suis simplement contente que tu te reprennes en main et que tu ais trouver... Quelqu'un comme lui. Rien de mieux pour remonter le moral d'un coeur brisé.** Dit elle en souriant presque à sauter sur place impatiente que je lui en parle!

**_ Alors c'était donc vrai, des personnes se mêleraient de la vie d'autrui sans raison apparente.** Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux

Elle balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main

**_ Une autre fois alors. Je voulais savoir si le beau mec avec toi hier... Dean ce mec est trop, trop...est ce que tu... Dis moi tu n'aurais pas l'intention de jouer sur les deux tableaux? Deux canons pour toi toute seule...**

**_ Quoi?**

**_ Ah non oublie! Je me disais aussi...** Dit-elle en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses propos.** Alors tu sais si il est seul?**

**_ Qui?**

**_ Dean! **S'exclama-t-elle

C'était donc pour ça son soudain intérêt à ma petite personne, quelle surprise! Je poussai un soupir las.

**_ Il n'est avec personne à ma connaissance enfin je crois... Je ne sais pas grand chose à vrai dire.** Dis je en espérant qu'elle comprenne que c'était inutile de me poser des questions sur lui

Elle fit mine de réfléchir

**_ Lauren à décider de mettre le grappin dessus, je crois qu'elle la suivie hier un truc comme ça, quand elle a vu qu'il repartait seul dans sa voiture. Au fait t'étais passé ou? Non parce que je t'ai téléphoné pour t'en parler mais... Tu crois que Lauren serait son style..**.

**_ C'est elle qui t'envoie c'est ça.** Coupai-je.

**_ Non! Tu sais j'en ai assez d'attendre que Mike se décide enfin à réaliser que je ne saurai pas toujours là! Il à vu aussi ton intérêt pour ton nouveau play boy! A propos de ça, lui et Tyler sont vert de rage! Ils ont voulu parier sur le temps que ça durerait...**

**_ Ils ont quoi? **M'indignai-je

**_ On s'en fiche, ils se sentent irrésistibles et sont persuadés que toutes les filles sont à leur pieds quand bon leur...**

Elle commença à hausser le ton avec des grands geste de la main, elle était amoureuse de Mike encore et toujours, enfin quand il n'y avait pas dans les parages Edward Cullen...

**_ Jessica tu t'égares.**

Je disais ça pour elle ou pour moi?!

**_** **Tu as raison qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis! Je sais que tu n'étais pas intéresser par Mike, mais tu comprends être le second choix est toujours vexant et...**

**_ Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec Mike!** Coupai-je agacée

Elle me lança un regard surprit puis s'était mise à rire

**_ Ben dis donc il t'as vraiment remis sur pied dis moi, je suis jalouse!** **Je meure d'envie de connaître ton secret. Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est quoi, le look je me fiche d'être branché et sexy? ****  
**

**_ Voilà, le mystère est enfin résolue. Jessica excuse moi mais je dois y aller.** Coupai-je en pressant le pas pour sortir.

Je poussai les portes de la sortie, plaçai ma capuche sur ma tête il pleuvait des cordes à présent. A peine avais-je descendu les quelques marches que j'étais déjà trempée et frigorifiée. Je regardais partout mais je ne voyais ni la moto ni Paul mais ma camionnette apparut dans mon champ de vision et se diriger jusqu'a moi. La portière côté passager s'ouvrit de l'intérieur

**_ Salut.** Dit-il avec son sourire qui me faisais fondre littéralement pendant que je grimpai en frissonnant

**_ Salut...** Soupirai-je de soulagement en sentant la chaleur et l'odeur à bord de l'habitacle avant qu'un long frisson me fasse trembler

**_ Viens là je vais te réchauffer. **Dit-il en tendant le bras pour que je me rapproche de lui et je ne me faisais pas prier pour le faire

**_ ****Ma camionnette...** Murmurai-je surprise pendant qu'il reprenait la route

**_ Je m'en suis occupé toute à l'heure avec Jake, mais ne pense pas à la garder encore très longtemps. **

**_ Tu n'étais pas obligé...Merci!** Dis je sincèrement. **Je suis sûr que "ma vieillerie" est très touchée que tu te sois occuper d'elle.**

**_ Ça avait l'air d'être important pour toi alors...** Dit il avec un geste de la main comme si ce qu'il avait fait était sans importance.

J'étais vraiment agréablement surprise, mais si il s'était occupé de ma camionnette aujourd'hui, cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'était pas en cours...

**_ Tu sèches les cours souvent?** Demandai-je

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation

**_ Cours à domicile, c'est plus simple pour moi.**

Jake m'avait expliqué qu'au début cette option était envisageable. Ils avaient besoins de temps pour s'habituer à leurs changements ne sachant jamais comment ils pouvaient réagir à n'importe quelle situation. Mais Paul avait été le deuxième membre de la meute. Il aurait pu reprendre le cour sa vie depuis longtemps...Je l'observai un instant en me demandant si tous ses choix de vie le rendait vraiment heureux...

**_ Ça te conviens, je veux dire ça ne te manques pas? Jake** **retourne au lycée d'après ce qu'il m'a dit et...**

**_ Jake, Embry et bientôt Quil si tous ce passe bien. Moi aussi je devais mais j'ai besoin de temps pour m'occuper de certaines choses**. Dit-il avec une tension dans la voix, le regard fixe sur la route

**_ Comme quoi? Tu peux toujours aller...**

**_ C'était nécessaire dans mon cas et aussi pour... protéger mon territoire.** Coupa-t-il en se tournant vers moi

Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ces réactions, surtout avec un sujet le concernant de près... mais il répondait toutefois à mes questions et j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus.

**_ Tu veux faire quoi?** **Parce qu'on vas aller manger! **Dit-il avec une urgence dans la voix

Il m'observa attentivement. Je lui souriais tendrement en posant ma main sur sa joue. Il parut surpris l'espace de quelques secondes, je ne savais quel expression affichait mon visage et je ne voulais pas avoir de grande pensées mélancolique en sa présence. J'avais attendue impatiente le moment de le retrouver

**_ D'accord, je dois faire une course, acheter un nouveau portable et rassurer mon père par la même occasion que son autorité respecté est aussi présente à la maison. Ensuite on pourrais passer voir Jake une minute pour que je puisse le remercier aussi!**

**_ J'ai passé plus de deux heures avec Jake aujourd'hui. Crois moi j'ai largement dépassé ma limite. Tu verras ta copine plus tard. **Dit-il l'air tout à fait sérieux

Je préférais penser que c'était une raison pour être seul avec moi

**_ On pourrais aller chez moi.** Proposai-je

...

Je lavai les derniers couverts et Paul les sécha avant de les ranger. Je pensai à ces gestes banals du quotidien que je faisais tous les jours et qui aujourd'hui étaient différent simplement à cause de sa présence. On croirais voir un couple ordinaire dans leur cuisine, ce qui me donnait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nous avions flirté allègrement l'un avec l'autre avec la plus grande légèreté. Je me demandais même comment je faisais ça aussi facilement et naturellement... J'avais dû perdre le contrôle après face à ses regards, ses caresses parfois un peu trop appuyées. Je l'observai en silence, il souriait en sentant mon regard sur lui.

**_ C'est tellement étrange et fascinant... **Dis-je en regardant son corps

**_ Quoi?** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi

Je posais ma main sur son bras, que je caressai doucement

**_ Que ton corps puisse se changer en loup... C'était comment la première fois que tu as changé?** Demandai-je doucement en caressant toujours sa peau sans m'en rendre compte

**_ On est un peu désorienté, on ne comprend pas très bien ce qui nous arrive et c'est pénible et douloureux. Mais une fois qu'on arrive à supporter les premiers changement ça va mieux...** Dit-il avec un léger sourire sans doute parce que ma main parcourait son torse comme pour mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau

**_ Tu as été le deuxième n'est-ce pas?** Demandai-je en levant les yeux sur lui

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'air tellement fort et si...

**_ Qu'est ce que Jake t'as raconté sur nous?** Demanda-t-il

Je réfléchissais en vitesse

**_ Et bien je sais que le gène, vos gènes ce sont manifestés à cause de... de la présence des... des vampires et...**

**_ Tu es nerveuse, pourquoi?** Demanda-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils

J'inspirai à fond , je ne savais pas si certains sujets était à éviter entre nous

**_ Pour rien. Alors pour en revenir ou on en étais je sais aussi que vous êtes très rapide, dotés d'une force surhumaine et... **

**_ Détends toi, apparemment tu connais les grandes lignes. C'est bien, tu sais si tu voulais en savoir plus, je t'emmènerais avec moi quand les anciens nous...**

**_ D'accord!** Coupai-je. **Oh pardon, je voulais dire... M'emmener ou?**

Il se mit à rire

**_ Tu le sais déjà. Jake est encore plus faible qu'il en a l'air. **

**_ Ne lui en veux pas, je suis toujours en train de...**

**_ Je sais.** Dit-il, il n'avait pas l'air d'être contrarié

Je décidais de changer de sujet, trahir la confiance de Jake n'était pas au programme...

**_ Alors tu peux faire quoi d'autre?** Demandai-je en le détaillant admirative

**_ Avec ma langue je peux faire des noeuds avec une queue de cerise.** Dit-il doucement avec son sourire amusé, il faut dire que je venais de lui tendre la perche pour me provoquer

Je me suis mise à rire

Lui et moi avions l'air tellement différent et en même temps si proche, si on partais du point de vue que l'on désirais l'un l'autre la même chose être ensembles. Je me demandai si je devais vivre ces moments sans poser de questions et être heureuse le temps de... Combien de temps au juste? Arrivera-t-il un moment ou il pensera que je ne faisais pas partie de son monde? Est-ce que j'y avais ma place? Je serais prête à répondre oui là tout de suite!

Je me séchais les mains décider à lui parler quand il se plaça derrière moi. Il glissa un bras autour de moi, sa main glissa sous mes vêtements pour caresser mon ventre. Il posa ses lèvres contre ma peau derrière mon oreille, je retenais mon souffle avant de pousser un long soupir lorsqu'il lécha mon cou d'un geste lent.

Sa main empoigna l'un de mes seins l'autre descendait sur l'avant de ma cuisse avant de remonter contre mon entre jambe d'un mouvement précis inclinant mon bassin contre le sien. Je sentais pleinement son excitation tandis qu'il bougea des hanches un peu plus fort en grognant contre mon cou.

La tension charnelle était à son comble, sa main montait et descendait contre mon intimité à travers mon pantalon. J'étais dévorée par le désir de posséder de nouveau ce corps viril.

**_ Paul...**

**_ Hmmm...?**

**_ Emmène moi dans ma chambre... **Ma voix était plus grave, suave et elle n'avait même pas tremblée!

Il me fis pivoter d'un geste avant de me soulever dans ses bras en grognant et en me pressant plus fort contre lui. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne insinuant sa langue sensuelle et possessif. Il se déplaça nous conduisant jusqu'à ma chambre.

Les souvenirs de la veille étaient présent dans mon esprit, jusqu'a imaginer même le goût de sa peau sur ma langue. J'étais encore perdu dans mes rêves pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. La chaleur monta en moi j'avais l'impression qu'une bête allait prendre le contrôle de mon corps impatient.

Il avançait dans la pièce, laissant sa main glisser sur mes fesses l'autre dans mes cheveux. Il bascula sur le lit, je me retrouvais couchée sur lui. Je reprenais mon souffle doucement. Il ne me quittait plus des yeux caressant mes cuisses autour de ses siennes.

Je posai ma main sur son torse que je caressais doucement sentant ses muscles, savourant le contact de sa peau quand je la glissait sous son t-shirt. Il émit un gémissement appréciateur m'incitant à continuer avant qu'il ne retire son t-shirt lui même.

Je déposais une série de baiser le long de sa mâchoire avant de mordiller son oreille. Mes doigts qui caressaient son corps, dessinant la forme de chaque muscles que je pouvais sentir. Ma main glissa sous la fermeture de son short. Un sentiment euphorique me gagna lorsque j'entendis un grognement sourd et son corps soudain tendu au moment ou j'avais effleuré son sexe chaud et dur du bout des doigts. Ses mains m'empoignèrent les hanches me pressant fort contre lui. La mienne toujours figée au même endroit, à la fermeture, je ne voulais pas la retirer c'était son short que je voulais lui retirer pour le toucher, sentir son désir...

**_ Fais le si tu en as envie.** Dit-il en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux

Je relevais mon visage vers le sien, il passa le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres.

Je baissai les yeux, je voyais clairement l'effet que j'avais sur lui pendant que ma main déboutonnait déjà son short. Son sexe jaillit quand je le libérai de son entrave. Mon égaux en avait prit un coup. Paul avait émit au même moment un grognement de satisfaction, il bougea légèrement prenant une position plus confortable. Mon regard toujours rivé sur ma main qui le caressai doucement, il était de plus en plus dur et chaud Il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Je rapprochai ma bouche de son cou pour l'embrasser, le lécher lentement. Je ne savais pas d'ou me venait cette assurance mais je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter au plus grand plaisir de Paul.

**_ Bella... Déshabille toi. **Grogna-t-il

Il fixa son regard au mien, ce regard que je connaissais parfaitement, pendant qu'il déboutonnait mon pantalon d'une main impatiente. Je me redressais sur lui avant de passer mes mains sous mon pull pour le retirer.

**_ Non, tu vas te mettre debout et les retirer un par un.** Dit-il avec un sourire provocateur en appuyant sa demande d'un mouvement des hanches

J'hésitais quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me gratifie d'une moue implorante qui me fis légèrement rire.

**_ Bien si tu ne me demandes pas de danser.** Dis-je en me levant pendant qu'il s'installa sur le flan en se léchant les lèvres.

**_ Ok... Mais si jamais tu as envie de te déhancher langoureusement pendant que certains vêtements t'échappaient, je ne serais pas celui qui t'en empêcheras c'est promis.** Assura-t-il

**_ Je m'en serais doutée...**

Et là je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment, je repensais à toutes les fois ou je me déshabillais et que je pouvais coincer la fermeture de mon bracelet et déchirer la manche d'une chemise parce que j'avais tirer trop fort...Ou quand ma tête restait bizarrement coincé dans le col d'un pull et qui pourtant quand on l'enfile tout ce passe très bien. Mais une fois qu'on a réussi on se retrouve les oreilles en feu les cheveux électrisé... Et puis la fois ou...

**_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais... ça à l'air très chaud.** Ironisa-t-il avant de rire.** Tu veux un coup de** **main?** Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant

**_ Je ne sais pas danser, je ne suis pas gracieuse et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça maintenant.** Dis-je en passant mes mains sous mon pull et de le retirer le plus lentement possible avant de le jeter au sol, bombant légèrement la poitrine une fois en petit débardeur couvrant à peine mon ventre et de secouer mes cheveux pour les remettre en place. Tout aurait été parfait si je n'avais rit en même temps en n'imaginant ma tête et ma posture, lui souriait de plus en plus ravi. Je fis de même pour retirer mon débardeur avant de passer mes mains sur les côtés de mon pantalon.

**_C'est pas beau de mentir comme ça... Viens ici.** Grogna-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre et de tendre le bras comme je reculais.

**_ Je n'ai pas fini.** Répliquai-je en me demandant d'ou me venais cette provocation.

L'effet que j'avais sur lui me donnais des ailes apparemment, comme une sorte de pouvoir. Je retirais mon pantalon plus rapidement. Il se leva pour finir de retirer son short avant de m'inciter à le rejoindre pendant qu'il reprenait sa place.

A peine avais-je fais deux pas pour me poster devant lui que sa main alla directement entre mes jambes avant de gémir satisfait. Il passa son autre main derrière mon dos pour remonter lentement dégrafer mon soutient gorge libérant ma poitrine qu'il empoigna ensuite à pleine main. Il couvrait de baisers brûlant ma poitrine en donnant des petits coup de langue.

Lorsqu'il glissa un doigt sous l'ourlet de ma culotte trempée de mon propre désir, j'avais cru défaillir. Il savait m'exciter au point de me conduire au bord de l'orgasme en quelques secondes. Pourquoi une seule de ses caresses suffisait-elle à me mettre dans cet état?

Sans me quitter du regard, il glissa son doigt au plus profond de mon intimité, s'amusant à m'exciter plus encore, pendant que je poussais un long gémissement. Je sentais son souffle chaud et saccadé contre ma peau, je ne pus m'empêcher de planter mes doigts contre ses épaules, l'implorant mentalement de prolonger encore et encore cette torture. D'une main experte il fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes

Il saisit mes cuisses et me plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il s'empara de ma bouche avec fièvre. Le baiser s'approfondit et s'éternisa. Il glissa une main au creux de mes reins en remontant lentement le long de mon dos, l'autre se plaça la ou je l'attendais

**_ Bella... tu as penser à moi aujourd'hui?** Demanda-t-il contre ma bouche, en passant un doigt lentement entre mes plis de plus en plus humide.

Je plaquais à mon tour ma bouche sur la sienne, introduisant ma langue à l'intérieur cherchant la sienne. Je répondais pour ainsi dire à sa question. Son doigt continuait lentement son mouvement sans jamais aller trop loin, je gémissais de plaisir et de frustration en même temps.

A cause de l'attende, je criais presque lorsque qu'il introduisait son doigt lentement suivi d'un deuxième

**_ Hmm... Tu es tellement humide que je pourrais glisser profondément en toi d'un seul mouvement..** Dit-il d'une voix tendu en continuant ses supplices et de lécher doucement mon cou

Il retira ses doigts avec plus de lenteur avant de les porter à sa bouche, il se mit à lécher et sucer ses doigts en gémissant de plaisir. Je le regardai faire hypnotisée et excitée

**_ Tu aimes me voir faire ça?** Demanda-t-il souriant avant de recommencer, plongeant ses doigts plus fort en moi avant de les lécher de nouveau, et gémir me montrant l'effet que ça produisait sur lui

**_ Oui...** Avouai-je dans un murmure.

Il prit une position plus confortable en s'adossant à la tête de lit. Il agrippa ma hanche d'une main pour me faire aller et venir sur la longueur de son membre sans jamais me pénétrer, j'avais l'impression de glisser sur lui. Il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière en grognant en me pressant plus fort contre lui.

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de soulever mes hanches, je le sentais à présent contre mon entrée mais il ne bougeait plus. Je quittai sa bouche essoufflée, lui déposai une série de baiser le long de ma mâchoire

**_ Chevauche moi... Tu vas me prendre... Et danser sur moi.** Susurra-t-il avec son sourire provocateur

Je m'accrochai à lui, bougeai doucement des hanches le sentant un peu plus à chaque mouvements. Je me crispais légèrement un constatant que je n'y arrivais pas aussi facilement que je le pensais. Il caressa doucement ma cuisse d'un geste apaisant.

**_ Ton corps va s'habituer... Laisse toi aller** Murmura-t-il avec une tension dans la voix. Il se maîtrisait me laissant faire à mon rythme, c'était ce qu'il voulait, m'encourageant à continuer.

Je me sentais devenir plus chaude et humide, je le sentais en moi centimètre par centimètre lentement jusqu'a ce qu'il m'emplisse entièrement. Nous avions pratiquement grogner en même temps. Il m'emplissait tant qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver mon souffle. D'un geste lent il se mit à agacer mon clitoris, et je ne pus que gémir, chamboulée par la sensation de plaisir qu'il avait provoqué.

Le besoin de bouger devenait trop pressant. Je commençais à monter et descendre sur sa hampe dressée m'accrochant à ses épaules, ses bras. Il leva une main la plaça sur ma nuque, attirant mon visage au sien et m'embrassa avec une indicible passion. Le baiser dura un moment pendant notre danse érotique et sensuelle. Il quittait ma bouche par moment pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle qui me manquais, lui en profitait pour lécher ma peau avant de murmurer des mots dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Même si je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses mots , entendre le son de sa voix saturée de désir était tellement intense et sexy que ça m'excitais encore plus.

Je sentis mes jambes faiblir qui commençaient à trembler, il prit appui sur un bras, de l'autre il resserra sa prise autour de moi et se poussa plus fort et plus vite en moi. Il grognait et marmonnait plus que des mots indistincts emporté par sa frénésie et sa passion, moi j'étais déjà à court de mots depuis longtemps. Ensemble nous nous perdions dans l'intensité du moment jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'orgasme en criant. Il m'agrippa les hanches plus fort et me fis aller et venir sur lui sans ménagement. Toujours dans les brumes de la jouissance, je sentis Paul planter ses doigts plus fort contre ma chair, me plaquant contre lui avec un râle sauvage...

...

Nous étions allongés sur mon lit, l'un contre l'autre. Je caressais son torse d'une main perdu dans mes pensées

**_ Je voudrais que tu me parles un peu de toi.** Dis-je doucement en relevant les yeux

**_ Humm...Je vois.** Dit-il en souriant.** Et bien je m'appelle Paul Lahote, 1,90m, 16 ans, j'aime les couchers de soleil, la pluie et le beau temps, la plage, je suis très gourmand... tu es une gourmande Bella?** Demanda-t-il en rapprochant sa bouche de mon cou

**_ Paul, tu pourrais garder ton sérieux seulement cinq minutes.** Dis-je en me tortillant sur place pour qu'il cesse de me donner des frissons.

**_ Je suis très sérieux...** Dit-t-il en posant sa main sur l'un de mes seins.

Je lui lançai un regard faussement vexé avant de regarder sa main me caresser et mon corps frisonnant me trahir

**_ C'est lui qui m'appelle**** depuis toute à l'heure! Il veut que je le prenne dans ma bouche...** Dit-il avant de se lécher la lèvre supérieur.

Je venais de réaliser une chose qui me surpris pendant que je me redressais légèrement

**_ Quoi?** Demanda-t-il tout aussi surprit que moi en se redressant à son tour

**_ Tu as dit que... c'est impossible...** Dis je en le détaillant de la tête au pieds

Il me fixait sans comprendre

**_ Tu as 16 ans? Je veux dire... C'est pas vrai tu as 16 ans?!** M'exclamai-je

Il se mit à rire à mon plus grand étonnement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il me recoucha d'un geste en tirant sur ma jambe et se positionna à moitié sur moi

**_ Paul je ne pensai vraiment pas que... Tu n'as rien d'un ados de 16 ans! **

Je repensai à l'une de mes discussion avec Jake. Le changement physique que son corps avait subit. Mais Paul a l'air plus vieux, il avait changé beaucoup plus tôt que Jake ceci dit...

**_ Tu vois, ne jamais ce fier aux apparences.** Dit-il en passant sa main lentement le long de son torse jusqu'a son ventre avec un sourire provocateur. Je restai là à le fixer ébahie. Il se mit ensuite à caresser ma jambe

**_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? **Demandai-je

**_ Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.**

**_ Mais si...** Je gardais le silence ensuite en me rendant compte qu'il avait raison

**_ Ça te pose un problème?** Demanda-t-il en remontant sa main entre mes cuisses.

Je fus incapable de parler et lui lançais un regard désapprobateur par sa diversion déloyal

**_ Ton petit regard froid m'impressionne beaucoup.** Dit-il en accentuant ses caresses de sa main, je fermais les yeux le souffle court.** Tu l'as dis toi même je n'ai rien d'un gamin, et ça ne change rien tu le sais.**

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne comme pour confirmer ses dires. Ses lèvres me faisais pratiquement oublier ce détail avant que je ne me ressaisisse. Il se dégagea doucement en comprenant ce que je voulais.

**_ Bon tu veux qu'on "parle". Ça tombe bien il fallait que je le fasse.**

**_ De quoi tu voulais me parler?** Demandais-je en prenant une position plus confortable en me tournant vers lui

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant

**_ Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard je suppose que vivre à Forks n'étais pas dans tes projets?** Demanda-t-il

Sa question me surpris autant que son air faussement détacher, et son regard presque trop sérieux.

**_ Je ne sais pas encore, j'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchie à la question...****Et toi tu as des projets?** Demandai-je

Voilà une occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, parce que dans mon cas je ne savais quoi répondre...

**_ Tout dépends de la tournure que prendront les prochains évènements. Mais grande nouvelle! Je vais faire mon devoir avant tout...Ici!** Dit -il en fixant son regard au mien.

**_ Tu parles** **de ton devoir envers la meute? Mais si jamais tu voulais... je sais pas...**

**_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois.** Coupa-t-il.** Mais ce n'est pas si terrible, surtout pour ceux d'entre nous qui ce sont imprégnés.**

**_ Imprégné?** Demandai-je intriguée surtout parce qu'il avait l'air très sérieux en abordant le sujet ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes il fallait le reconnaître

**_ C'est quand... l'un d'entre nous, je parle de la meute, rencontre son âme soeur si tu préfères. La ou ça vie bascule au premier regard, le coeur qui bat comme si il cherchait à battre un record, les petits oiseaux qui chantent bla bla bla...**

**_ Quoi un genre de coup de foudre?!** Coupai-je surprise.** Tu sais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais quelqu'un qui croirait au coup de foudre, ça m'impresionne beaucoup.** Dis-je amusée

Malgré le fait que sa me plaisais beaucoup de sa part, mon humour n'avait pas eu l'air de lui plaire!

**_ Sa signifie beaucoup plus.**** Nos légendes nous enseignent que l****'imprégnation nous lies à jamais à elle. Notre âme soeur, notre raison de vivre. La personne qui comblera l'homme et le loup. Tous ce qu'on croyais être important avant deviens... insignifiant après à côté de ça. ****La rendre heureuse est plus important que tout.**** On ne vis que pour elle, notre vie dépend de cette personne, et n'aurait plus aucun sens si elle n'était plus là... ****mais on comprend vraiment ce que ça signifie qu'une fois qu'on le vis. **

Je l'écoutais de plus en plus surprise par ses réactions et ses propos. Pour lui le sujet avait l'air d'être très sérieux! J'essayai d'emmagasiner le plus d'informations possible pour comprendre. Les loups pouvaient reconnaître leurs "âme soeur", ensuite leurs vies entières changent. L'imprégnation, imprégner comme...comme imprégner. Cette histoire est dingue... Et je suis là à essayer de réfléchir au lieu de l'écouter parler...

**_ Mais comment? Comment peuvent-ils le savoir que c'est elle? Et comment elle... Attends une seconde Jake a dit que... Jared! Oui c'est ça j'en suis sûre! **M'exclamai-je

Jake avait fait une allusion à ce propos. J'avais vu Jared et Kim ensembles, il l'aimait pas de doute la dessus...

Il me lança un regard surpris et amusé à la fois d'avoir vu juste

**_ On le voit et on est lié au premier regard... Sam aussi mais ça été plus dur. ** M'expliqua-t-il

**_ Ah oui?! Sam aussi?...C'est évident pour Sam à le voir avec Emily! Pourquoi, je n'y ai pas pensée avant... Pourquoi ça été plus dur? Attends une minute!** M'exclamai-je en me redressant totalement en possition assise.** Est-ce que ce truc arrive à toute la meute?!** Demandai-je d'une voix qui frisait l'hystérie

Il me fixa bizarrement comme si il attendait je ne sais quoi. Toute cette histoire me mettais mal à l'aise! C'était de ça qu'il voulait me parler?

**_ Non! Calme toi un peu, ce "truc" n'est pas contagieux! Mais il peu ce passé du temps avant que...C'est trop long à expliquer, ces histoires Billy les raconte mieux que moi! Mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est...**

C'était le bouquet! Il ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences, si il m'en parlait ce n'était pas par hasard. Un jour sa pourrait lui arriver, n'important quand! Personne n'y pouvait rien.

**_ Mais si l'un de vous est avec quelqu'un par exemple et qu'ensuite il s'imprègne d'une autre. Il lui dira quoi " C'était vraiment sympas et j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer au revoir et bonne continuation!"**

J'aurai dû me contenter de son histoire de la pluie et du beau temps!

**_ Il n'aura pas le choix... Tu me laisses finir?!** Dit-il en se redressant à son tour. Il perdait patience, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

**_ Pas le choix?! Toute cette histoire est d'un romantisme tout à fait renversant! Et l'heureuse élue à-t-elle le choix aussi? **

Je devrai rajouter encore la dose dans le sarcasme

**_ Oui, il peu être celui qu'elle aura besoin qu'il soit. Son frère, son ami, et bien plus que ça. Il est aussi son protecteur quoi qu'il arrive... **

**_ Tu aurais pu m'en parler! **Coupai-je** Ça risque de t'arriver à toi aussi? Demain, ce soir, dans je ne sais combien de temps. **Je réalisai que c'était vraiment probable, je me demandai si j'avais vraiment ma place dans son monde!

**_ En fait c'est le cas. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire et...**

**_ Je crois que je vais m'évanouir... **Dis-je faiblement en regardant dans le vide , pas certaine de vouloir savoir ou le contraire en m'enveloppant dans mon drap comme pour me protéger

**_ J'essayais de te le faire comprendre un peu à ma façon depuis tout ce temps.** Reprit-il. **  
**

Je me figeai instantanément, incapable de sortir le moindre son à part quelque chose qui ressemblait à un couinement, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendue. Je le fixai ébahie pour avoir la confirmation.

Je repensai à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, à tous ce qui c'était passé entre nous. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, toutes ces choses qu'il me disait, qu'il veillait sur moi, qu'il aurait fini par me parler de leurs secret, sans parler de ses réactions trop étrange... La réaction de Jake! Lui aussi savait! Il n'était pas surprit quand je lui est parlé de Paul. Leurs pensées! Il ne m'avait rien dit! Ils devaient même tous le savoir. Tous ces moments défilaient dans ma tête...

**_ Ah je vois que ça commence à prendre tout son sens! C'est bien, on va laisser le temps que tu... Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, tu es plus pâle que d'habitude c'est presque flippant!** Dit-il en se levant

J'aurai dû pourtant le deviner quand il à commencer à me dire toutes ces choses sur l'imprégnation ses sentiments, ces envies, l'attirance que j'avais pour lui... Son intérêt soudain pour moi...

**_ Tout ce que je ressens... Ce n'est pas possible ça ne pas venir d'un de vos trucs de loup...Je ne suis pas un...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!** Demanda-t-il et en m'observant comme si j'avais parler une autre langue, il venait d'enfiler son short

**_ C'est toi qui m'a fait ça alors?** Demandai-je en me sentant stupide de poser cette question et en état de choc

Il parut réellement surprit par ma question avant de rire

**_ Je n'ai rien fait. Tout**** ce que tu ressens viens de toi et uniquement toi... Mais dis moi, qu'est ce que tu ressens exactement?** Demanda-t-il l'air de plus en plus amusé

**_ Quoi? Non!** M'offusquai-je rougissante en détournant le regard.

Je sentais son regard sur moi . Je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il m'avais dit. Quand toute cette histoire à commencer...

**_ C'était**** le jour ou tu as piqué une crise de colère? Et t****u ne l'as pas choisi si je comprend bien.** Réalisai-je tristement. **Tu me détestais sans me connaître vraiment... Tu ne m'aurais même jamais jeté un seul regard. Mais quand nos regards se sont croisés et... Je commence à croire que je suis douée pour créer des situations...**

Il poussa un soupir l'air de ne pas être tout à fait d'accord

**_ ****Ma colère affectait mon jugement. ****Le vrai problème ne venait pas de toi, de la personne que tu es. ****Je ne te détestais pas c'était cette histoire qui me rendais malade. ****Une fille comme toi avec cette... ****Je suis un loup! Pour moi tu étais cette petite humaine fragile et délicate comme une rose, qui prenait un malin plaisir à risquer sa vie pour... souffrir inévitablement.**** Tous ça je ne l'acceptais pas et je comprend vraiment pourquoi maintenant****. ****Je te voyais seulement à travers les pensées de Sam et de Jake en ce temps là.**

Je ne savais pas si il fallait que je pousse un cri de joie ou de détresse!

**_ Si j'ai bien tout compris à cette histoire, l'imprégnation te tombes dessus sans que tu le veuilles. Est-ce que c'est bien ou mal? Tes gènes de loup peuvent te pousser à ressentir ou vouloir des choses sans que tu le souhaites vraiment? **

Si il ne serait pas devenu la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui? C'est pour cette raison qu'il était avec moi...Est-ce que je devais être égoïste pour être heureuse et me réjouir de la situation?

**_ Tu penses à voix haute et tu ne m'écoutes pas. **Coupa-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre bras croisé sur la poitrine** C'est trop "bizarre" pour toi? **Demanda-t-il avec un air légèrement accusateur

Apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire,

**_ Non. Je voulais juste te dire que... Etre avec toi me rend tellement...Je me sens revivre, et j'ai passé les meilleurs moments... ****Je ne veux pas que ce ne soit pas une sorte d'obligation pour toi, alors que moi...**

Il avait bondit si vite que je ne le réalisai qu'au moment ou je fus plaquer sur le dos, lui sur moi l'air de ne pas être très content.

**_**** Ce n'est pas une obligation****! **Grogna-t-il

**_ C'est TOI qui a parler de choix tu voudrais que je me montre sur mon meilleur jour en sachant que d'une certaine manière je te pousse à... **

Il se mit à grogner plus fort, j'essayai de me dégager mais il m'en empêcha sans aucune difficulté, j'étais partagée entre plusieurs sentiments. Une part de moi voulait lui hurler que j'étais la plus heureuse en cet instant. L'autre se demandait si c'était vraiment juste pour lui, pour nous, pour moi. Et si notre histoire qui venait à peine de commencer était vraiment réel

**_ **** Le loup et moi ont veut la même chose en ce qui te concerne. La manière de le montrer sera différente à certains moment. Je sais juste que maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais avoir ailleurs**** ce que j'ai avec toi****, même en passant ma vie entière à chercher. Pourquoi je le ferais? **** C'est mon choix d'être ici. ****Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi de comprendre que je suis bien avec toi, que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. **Dit-il avant de poser doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes

J'aurais pu lui répondre, que la dernière personne à m'avoir dit une chose semblable, que j'étais celle qui l'avait attendu toute sa vie, la seule, m'avait brisée. Paul ne faisait pas partit de mon passé ni lui du mien, et lui c'était le présent. A cette époque son ressentiment à mon égard ne venait que de ma relation avec un vampire.

**_ Et tu te trompes, même si il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette histoire, j'aurai fais bien plus que de te jeter un regard, je ne suis pas stupide!** Reprit-il

Je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'estime de moi-même en ce temps là avec Edward. J'étais loin de me trouver intéressante et désirable contrairement à aujourd'hui face à Paul! Avec lui c'était totalement différent. Edward affirmai que j'étais son âme soeur. Mais Paul était totalement différent d'Edward. Et j'étais son âme soeur? Moi! Même après ce qu'il m'avait dit sur l'imprégnation, j'espérais vraiment et silencieusement qu'il en était bel et bien conscient... Et je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Je voulais qu'il s'ouvre à moi et au moment ou il le fait je panique, laissant mes peurs prendre le contrôle... Je l'avais peu être blessé? Je m'en voulais un peu de n'avoir pas su me taire mais là, c'était vraiment trop...

**_ Je n'ai pas été assez convainquant c'est ça? **Demanda-t-il en souriant

**_ Paul, je suis... Tu sais j'ai été surprise et...Je ne m'y attendais pas. ****A peine une question surgit dans ma tête, qu'une autre arrive, puis une autre, une autre et après elles arrivent à se multiplier et c'est une véritable explosion ensuite... **

Il m'observa avec attention

**_ Tu as déjà oublier l'histoire des 16 ans en tous cas. Qu'est ce qui te fais peur? **Demanda-t-il

**_ Quoi... Rien du tout.**

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils pas satisfait de ma réponse

**_ C'est moi?!** Demanda-t-il avec une expression indéchiffrable

_** Non! Bien sûr que non! Je n'ai pas...Tu sais, je le voulais. Je voulais que tu me dises qu'entre nous c'était bien plus qu'une simple histoire... J'ai sentie qu'il se passait quelque chose de fort entre nous. Je voudrais juste que tu ne me vois pas comme une petite humaine fragile et...délicate qu'il faut protéger parce que ça pourrait... Je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaître vraiment.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'après toi?** Demanda-t-il

**_ On aurait pu avoir cette conversation avant si on ne passais pas notre temps à se sauter dessus... Maintenant je sais que... j'en suis heureuse, je voudrais avoir une véritable histoire d'amour. Sans que l'un de nous trouve l'autre trop fragile ou faible pour faire partie de son monde... Qu'on partage des choses...**

Depuis quand avais-je besoin d'entendre ou dire des choses digne des romans à l'eau de rose? Je ne voulais pas être écartée de sa vie

**_ Tu mets encore le loup en avant?! Tu as peur que je te trouve trop fragile pour moi même si c'est la vérité? Tu penses que je n'ai pas réfléchis à tous ça avant? Je suis capable de me contrôler, je ne te ferais pas de mal!** S'exclama-t-il

Je l'observais médusée

**_ Paul de quoi tu parles? Je t'ai simplement dit que ...**

**_ Laisse les choses se faire... Ecoute je dois y aller.** Coupa-t-il en se levant

Je suis rester sans voix, enfin pas longtemps

**_ Quoi? Non, reviens ici!** Dis-je en essayant de me lever comme il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre

Je posais un pieds par terre l'autre resta emmêlé au drap, je sautai à cloche pieds pour me dégager

**_ Reviens ici! Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme...**

Il se retourna au moment ou je m'écroulai sur le sol.

**_ Je sais encore me relever seule tu vois!** Dis-je en me redressant sans lui comme il essayait de m'aider

**_ Ce n'est peu être pas une bonne idée de parler de ça maintenant, je voulais attendre un peu.** Dit-il doucement pendant que je m'asseyais sur le lit

**_ Parler de quoi? **

Il prit place à côté de moi et resta silencieux quelques instants

**_ L'imprégnation peut avoir un... Il peut arriver que je puisses te blesser sans le vouloir et...**

Nous y voilà!

**_ Non! Non, non...**

**_ Bella tais toi une seconde s'il te plait... Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Emily?** Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux

Je comprenais en l'observant de quoi il s'agissait. Je pensais qu'elle avait été attaquée par un ours, c'est ce que mon père m'avait dit quand je lui avait demandé... Je n'arrivais même pas à l'imaginer

**_ Sam...** Soufflai-je

Il acquiesça

**_ Si Sam a pu sans le vouloir... Je suis le plus faible en ce qui concerne le contrôle et...**

**_ Je n'ai plus qu'a te prouver que tu te trompe si je comprend bien... Et moi qui avait des choses à faire. **Dis je en feignant l'ennuie

**_ Tu as l'air de me voir différemment.** Dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien

**_ Peu être que c'est toi qui te vois différemment et...**

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Son baiser était passionné, fort et intense. Lorsqu'il se dégagea doucement, j'avais l'impression de m'être liquéfiée

Il releva la tête en fixant son regard pénétrant au mien

**_ J'aurai dû te parler de tout ça avant... avant que je ne laisse les choses aller plus loin. Je savais que le lien deviendrait plus fort**

Ce n'était pas ses réactions qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était les miennes. Il pensait surement que j'aurai changer d'avis si j'avais su tout ça avant. Mais ce que je ressentais, mes sentiments étaient fort bien avant ça, je l'ai aimer tout de suite.

**_ Tu n'étais pas tout seul, on le voulais tout les deux je te rappelle. Et ne sois pas arrogant au point de penser pas que je suis influencée par ton truc magique!** Coupai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie

**_ Et il y a encore une chose que tu dois comprendre Bella, ce que je veux c'est toi... Je te veux tellement qu'une part de moi se fiche complètement de tout le reste... De ce qui pourrait arriver, et que je n'aurais peu être rien à t'offrir. Mais je serais toujours là.**

Je voulais lui répondre mais j'en fus incapable, il mordillait, embrassai mon épaule jusqu'a ma nuque. Il repoussa le drap doucement pour glisser une main entre mes jambes, glissant ses doigts le long de mes plis intime déjà humide. Je respirais avec difficulté tandis qu'il pressait mon clitoris entre ses doigts. Il rapprocha sa bouche contre mon oreille

**_ ****Tu es toujours prête pour moi. ****Si tu ressens ces émotions en ce moment, c'est parce que c'est ma main qui te touche. La mienne, pas celle d'un autre... Je suis le seul qui seras te donner ce que tu attends...**

Il glissa son doigt profondément et lentement en moi. Le bout de sa langue parcourait le contour de mon oreille. J'haletai doucement ses doigts allaient et venaient, ses lèvres chaude butinaient ma nuque. Il glissa son bras autour de ma taille, me souleva d'un mouvement en plaquant mon dos contre son torse. Je sentis qu'il s'activait derrière moi, il retira à nouveau son short

Je sentais son souffle chaud quand il abaissa son visage près de mon cou

**_ Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi...** Murmurai-je le souffle court

**_ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?** Demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque et sauvage avant de lécher doucement ma peau

Le gémissement qui sortit de mes lèvres répondait à sa question

Il me souleva et prit place au centre du lit, je me retrouvais sur les genoux son corps toujours collé au mien. Je sentais ses cuisses contre les miennes, son excitation contre mes reins.

Il caressa ma poitrine d'une main, agaçant les pointes durcie entre ses doigts, tandis que son autre main reprenait sa tâche entre mes cuisses.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière contre lui. Ces caresses étaient lente et possessifs, il ne pensait qu'a me donner du plaisir... Il abaissa son visage au mien, tandis que je tournai le mien sur le coté pour le voir. Pendant un instant il ne bougea pas, figée dans sa pleine puissance. Je vis son contrôle vaciller, je voyais _l'homme_ que j'aimais dépourvu de ces réserves, possessif, avide de me dominer. Un frisson d'appréhension et de désir s'empara de mon être.

**_ Je ne veux pas te faire peur.** Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille

Je levais la main pour caresser son visage, il souriait en capturant mon doigt entre ses dents.

**_ C'est pas le cas... Je suis bien.** Murmurai-je

Sa main entre mes cuisses continua ses caresses devenu plus exigeantes. Il glissa son doigts suivi d'un deuxième lentement tandis que je le sentais plus tendu, le souffle court

**_ Je suis à toi...**

Au moment ou je prononçai ces mots il émit un grognement faisant naître des vibrations que je sentais contre mon dos

Il se mit à bouger doucement des hanches, je sentais sa dureté contre mes reins descendre contre mes fesses. J'eu un sursaut de surprise, il resserra sa prise autour de moi plus fermement en accentuant les caresses de ses doigts et du pouce pressa mon clitoris devenu plus sensible. Il prit ma main toujours contre sa joue pour la placer derrière sa nuque et effleura mon oreille de ses lèvres

**_ Tiens toi tranquille...** Chuchota-t-il en retirant ses doigts entre mes cuisses que je sentais humide lorsqu'il remonta sa main sur mon ventre

J'avais émit au même moment une plainte sans m'en rendre compte, je l'entendis rire contre moi

**_ Penche toi en avant, tes mains à plat sur le lit.** Ordonna-t-il d'une voix tendu

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il disait que ses mains se plaquèrent contre mes côtes pour me guider. Je me retrouvais à quatre pattes lui derrière moi. Il grogna plus fort en saisissant mes hanches

Il glissa une main entre mes jambes, l'autre contre mes reins remontant lentement du bout des doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

**_ Mmm... Oui toujours prête...** Grogna-t-il en faisant aller et venir son doigt au coeur de ma féminité plus chaude et humide que jamais.** Est-ce que tu vas jouir aussi quand je te le dirais?**

**_ Oui...** Gémis-je sans une once d'hésitation

Il retira sa main, et je sentis son sexe chaud se presser contre mon entrée

**_ Paul...** Murmurai-je impatiente

**_ Je suis là Bella... C'est ça que tu veux.** Grogna-t-il dans une lente et interminable poussé en m'emplissant totalement, j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus imposant dans cette position

J'haletais choquée par l'intensité de notre union, il avait émit un râle inhumain. Il resta quelque secondes immobile, tandis que je reprenais mon souffle. Il se retira totalement avant de recommencer ses lents va-et-viens. Au début suivre ces douces et séductrices ondulation n'était pas facile. Mon corps partagé entre le besoin qu'il continu et le besoin que nos deux corps réclamaient, de la passion, de la fougue, de la bestialité...Je pouvais le sentir.

**_ Cambre toi...** Dit-il d'une voix tendu de désir en caressant le creux de mes reins d'une main

Il glissa profondément en moi avec plus de rigueur, glissant sa main entre mes cuisses pour continuer de m'exciter avec ses doigts pressant mon clitoris

Il me pénétra plus brutalement me faisant tressauter sur le lit, il recommença en allant plus loin qu'il ne l'avais jamais fait. Le cri qui sorti de mes lèvres me surpris, ma propre voix était méconnaissable. Il voulu se retirer mais j'étais déjà en train de le supplier de recommencer. Il recommença encore et encore, des gémissements résonnaient partout autour de nous tandis que son corps claquait contre le miens, plus fort à chaque fois

**_ Tu es si parfaite...** Grogna-t-il en poussant plus loin.** Je pourrais continuer encore toute la nuit...**

Je me sentais déjà proche de l'extase, la chaleur enflamma mon corps qui se tendit au rythme de nos mouvements saccadés, sous ses assauts puissants. Je me sentais partir me perdre dans ce plaisir à chaque fois plus intense que les précédents.

**_ Prépare toi Bella... Ce n'est que le premier...** Grogna-t-il en s'agrippant à mes hanches plus fort.**Vas y... Jouis pour moi. **Reprit-il pendant que l'orgasme commençait à me dévaster, long et progressif. Je me perdais dans les brumes du plaisir

...

0o0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà! Merci pour la lecture!


End file.
